Wind
by Um3k0
Summary: Naruto isn't the typical idiot that he lets himself be seen as. When a mission goes wrong, he and Sasuke find themselves suddenly thrust into each other's personal lives. His grip on his mask - his hidden self - slipping away, Naruto tries to push Sasuke away. But what if Sasuke can accept who he really is? Can save Naruto from his worst enemy - from himself? SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Empty Blue

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~Ages have been decided by me to suit the story.~**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**" Empty Blue "**_

**U**zumaki Naruto sighed as he woke. He could hear the sound of his alarm clock buzzing and it irritated the hell out of him. He flopped an arm out and lazily swept it onto the floor, relishing in the silence that followed. Just as lazily, he flopped the rest of himself out of the bed and stood, swaying slightly beside it. Dragging himself from bed each day, after another night of ANBU patrol, followed by a restless sleep filled with nightmares was taking its toll. He was perpetually exhausted, though he hid it well. He had to, he had a reputation to uphold as Konoha's Number One Unpredictable and Noisy Ninja. A reputation he utterly despised. Almost as much as despised himself, really. Another sigh found its way past his lips as he made his way to the small bathroom outside of his bedroom. His apartment was in a disgraceful state of disrepair, but he still kept it immaculate. He washed the walls free of the graffiti that seemed to appear every other day, and had given up long ago on having windows. His bed with its threadbare blankets was tidily made each morning, his empty living room was kept clean and tidy, and his bathroom was spotless. He'd asked Tsunade-baa-chan if she could maybe find him a new apartment that wasn't likely to collapse on him in his sleep, and she'd tried. But no-one wanted the Demon of Konoha as a tenant. Never mind that he was out protecting them from behind his ANBU mask each night, they were better off not knowing he was. They hated and loathed him. So he endured, much as he had done for all of his 19 years. What more could he do? He stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his face. Eyes that were as blue as the sky, hair so blond it looked like sunshine and tanned skin. His whisker scars were such a part of his face now that he rarely noticed them anymore. He didn't think he was overly bad looking, but he was no Uchiha. He snorted, trying to imagine himself with raven dark hair and eyes like onyx. Suppressing a laugh, he turned to the shower.

Bracing himself against what he knew was coming, he quickly shed his sleep pants and stepped into his shower stall, not even bothering to turn the hot tap on. Freezing cold water assaulted his skin like a thousand tiny daggers. Shivering once, he quickly scrubbed himself and washed his hair. They wouldn't connect the hot water to his apartment. He didn't deserve such a luxury. Once his hair was free of shampoo, he turned the shower off, and hurriedly dried himself with his thin, scratchy towel. He noticed it was looking alot more frayed than it had been the week before. He scowled at it as he carefully hung it back over the rack to dry. He'd have to ask Iruka-sensei to buy him another. Naked, he made his way back to his bedroom and opened the closet, feeling anger and hate burn through him as he saw all the orange hanging there. He let his breath out in an angry huff, and quickly pulled an outfit out. Dressing quickly, he made his way to the tiny kitchenette off the side of his barren living room for breakfast. Taking his time, he made a cup of tea and some toast and settled on his rickety stool in front of the bench to enjoy it. Naruto made sure that he woke at least two hours before he had to each day in order to enjoy a little time as himself before he donned his mask and stepped out. He flicked idly through yesterday's newspaper that he'd managed to salvage from the trash and paused when he realized what today's date was. He'd forgotten his own birthday was today, which meant…

"Shit", he cursed softly under his breath. Tomorrow was the Festival of the Kitsune. His most hated day. All of Konoha gathered and celebrated the day the Kitsune was defeated, but those who were old enough to know how it was defeated usually ended the day by celebrating privately with Naruto. His cerulean eyes narrowed in disgust as memories flooded in unbidden. Drunk, angry men beating him within an inch of his life as he cowered in the corner, barely seven years old. A bigger mob a few years later holding him down as they-

"And, that's enough of that!" He stood suddenly, ending his train of thoughts just as abruptly. As he stood at the sink and rinsed his cup and plate, he tuned his thoughts inwards.

"_Good morning, Kyuubi." _There was a pause, as he closed his eyes and let himself into the other part of his mind.

"_**Good morning, Naruto. How are you today? I noticed that you did not sleep much again last night. More nightmares?" **_

"_Yeah… tomorrow's festival day, Kyuu. I think I'll ask Tsunade-baa-chan if she can assign me something out of the village." _Contrary to what most people thought, Naruto had forged a strong bond with the fox inside of him. As time had passed, they had grown to accept, and to understand each other. The fox was concerned for his container. He hated that the village chose to ostracize the young man over something he had had no control over. Naruto had also grown to respect the Kitsune, and to think of him as a friend. With much trial and error, he'd changed the space in which the demon was housed from a dank, depressing cell to a small room, cozy and warm. Kyuubi preferred to be in human form these days, and had chosen the form of an attractive young man, with piercing gold eyes and waist length red hair. He was currently lounging on a plush couch and sipping his own cup of tea. Naruto couldn't suppress the small laugh the escaped him as he took in the image of the fearsome Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, lounging and enjoying _tea_. Kyuubi glared at him.

"It's not nice to laugh at others, Naruto." The blond stifled his laughter by pressing his knuckles hard against his mouth.

"I know, I know. Sorry, Kyuu. Anyway, I think it's about time I head out. Kakashi-sensei wants us all to meet at the training grounds. I guess that means sparring. Ugh." He shook his head as he let himself come back to the real world. Sparring against Sasuke and Sakura had grown to be very dull. Sakura was tremendously strong, but lacked the will. Sasuke was both willful and strong, but Naruto could never go all out against him, as much as he said he did. He constantly held himself back, aware that if he let his true self, his true strength show, he would only bring the wrath of the villagers down on himself more.

"_**Try to enjoy your birthday, Naruto. Maybe this year they'll remember?" **_

Naruto heard the hope in Kyuubi's voice, but ignored it. He knew, as he knew every year, that no one would remember his birthday. Only Ino, Iruka and Jiraiya ever remembered. Ino and Iruka were out of the village on a mission to the Sand, and Kami only knew where Jiraiya was. He pulled on his sandals and shut his front door behind him. There was no point in locking it. It never kept anyone out anyway. Sighing softly to himself one last time, he hiked his trademark grin onto his face and bounded away down the stairs.

* * *

On the other side of town, a very irritable Uchiha was making his way down the streets to the training grounds. He was not a morning person, and loathed waking before eight am. Considering that it was currently seven am, the glare on his face was enough to deter even the most chipper of morning people. All bar one, that is.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sasuke's eyes closed briefly as he groaned in frustration. Haruno Sakura was one of _those _people, who seemed to think that mornings were all wonderful and shiny. He detested people who thought like that. He opened his eyes as he felt Sakura fall into step beside him.

"Are you excited to meet with the old team this morning, Sasuke-kun?" She chirped at him, green eyes ablaze with happiness at seeing him, holding her hands behind her back as she leant forward slightly to talk to him.

"Hn."

"A-ah… still not a fan of mornings I see. Well, maybe later after you've woken up some more, you and I can go have something to eat together?" Her ridiculously pink hair was hurting his tired eyes, so he closed them again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and neglected to answer. Undeterred, Sakura continued to babble as they walked to the training grounds together. Sasuke sighed quietly, wishing that she would cease her constant chattering for just _two minutes_.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, good morning!" Another equally cheerful voice called out to them as they approached the training grounds. Sasuke cracked his eyes open, and took in the sight before him. Naruto was sitting on one of the wooden posts he'd been tied to as a genin, waving happily at them as they advanced. He smirked and opened his eyes properly. His bright spiky blond hair was in its usual state of total chaos and disarray, but it suited him. His incredible blue eyes were fixed on Sasuke as he raised one hand to return of the greeting. Sasuke wondered when he'd started thinking of them as incredible, as beside him Sakura simply scoffed.

"You're early, Naruto! What the hell!" She called out angrily, stomping towards him with a fist raised. "You're never early!" Naruto took the whack to the head, and just raised his hand as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, a gesture Sasuke had noticed that he did whenever he was irritated or embarrassed. Lately, it seemed as if it was always because he was irritated. He shoved a hand through his own raven hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he concentrated on the blond in front of him. Something was off about him today, but the Uchiha couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Oi, dobe. What's up with you?" Cerulean eyes snapped to meet onyx dead on as the grin slipped, and if Sasuke had been anyone other than an Uchiha, he would've flinched slightly at the expression in them. As it was, a tiny frown creased his brow as he took in the bitterness and sadness reflected in them, before they went carefully blank, and his trademark grin was back in place.

"Keh, teme! Nothing ever bothers me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him but let it slide.

"Hn."

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice broke the tense mood and instantly Sakura rounded on him, screeching about how late he was, as Kakashi responded with some bizarre excuse involving a dolphin. Naruto for once, was silent keeping his gaze locked on Sasuke. Kakashi took in the scene and shrugged. He'd already figured out years ago that there was something between the two boys that went beyond a rivalry or friendship. Naruto's determination to bring Sasuke back to Konoha and have him reinstated as a ninja of the Leaf had shown him that. He was just curious when the two of them would work it out for themselves. Personally, he thought it was a bit like a real life Icha Icha Love Story. That thought brought a perverted smirk to his face, and he was glad of his mask.

"So, how about we get some training done today? Or would you and Sasuke rather just stare into each other's eyes all day, Naruto?" he asked in a cheeky tone. The smirk widened when the blond jumped at the sound of his name.

"Uh, actually I have an appointment with Baa-chan. I just came to let you know I won't be here all day with you guys!" Naruto said with a huge grin. Sasuke glared at him, and Sakura ignored him. Kakashi just nodded and divided them into pairs, Sakura with himself, and Sasuke and Naruto together, telling them to "have at it".

Naruto stood in a relaxed stance, watching Sasuke as he paced in front of him. Without warning Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, landing a series of blows to his torso. Naruto let each strike hit its mark as he staggered back under the force. Sasuke used his shoulder to flip himself over and landed gracefully on his feet, the infamous Uchiha glare in full force as he lazily twirled a kunai around one finger. Naruto realized that he'd given away his distracted state of mind, and quickly assumed a defensive stance. He had the ability to ensure that not a single one of Sasuke's attacks would land, but he knew that doing so would result in Sasuke recognizing how much he held back against him.

"_C'mon, c'mon. Gotta focus. Let him land a few, block a few, wide swing, miss by a mile…" _his thoughts acted as a kind of play by play for him as he blocked, took a blow, and then swung his fist wildly. It was a typical fight between the two and was over in minutes, Sasuke looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He offered a hand and Naruto accepted it, allowing the raven to pull him to his feet. He brought his other hand to the back of head and laughed.

"Ehh, teme, guess you're training harder than me!" Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously and Naruto looked away.  
"Well, I'm off! Can't keep Tsunade-baa-chan waiting!" He made to walk away, but found himself suddenly unable to go any further. A low growl from the Uchiha made him look back and he noticed he was still holding Sasuke's hand. He flushed a brilliant red all the way to the tips of his hair.

"Ahh! Teme! Why'd you let me keep holding your hand like that! Ugh!" he yelled.

"_It's a shame that this is how I have to get any form of physical contact that isn't violence. An accidental hand hold, or a hug from Ino-chan. That's as good as my life gets these days." _

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke's typical response was enough to let Naruto know that the awkward moment was done with and he could leave. He turned to raise a hand to Sakura and Kakashi, but they were still sparring. Sakura was attacking him all-out with her terrifying strength, and the Copy-nin was holding his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book in front of him as he lazily dodged her blows. Naruto smiled, a tiny wistful smile, before he turned and walked away in the direction of the Hokage tower. Sasuke followed him with his eyes as he left. Something was up with him and Sasuke was determined to find out what.

* * *

Inside the tower, Naruto quickly made his way up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Ignoring the ANBU guards stationed at the door, he pushed it open and let himself in. Tsunade had her head on her arms, soft snores audible from where Naruto was standing in front of the closed door. He snickered and walked over to the desk, reaching out to gently shake the older woman awake. She raised her head groggily, amber eyes glazed with sleep. When she saw who it was that had woken her up, she quickly scrubbed a hand over her face and sat up.

"Naruto! What're you doing here?" She watched as he lowered his head and sat down. Something serious then. She frowned as the young man in front of her sighed heavily and let his arms flop to his sides. Something really serious then.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama," really, really serious then! "Do you have any missions outside of the village? I need something that I can leave for today and preferably not come back until after the Kitsune Festival." Tsunade's frown deepened as she considered his request. She did in fact have a mission that needed to be completed quickly and covertly, and she knew that Naruto would be perfect for it. She let her frown fade away and nodded at the blond.

"Of course, give me a minute." Turning, she rummaged in the cabinet behind her, giving a small exclamation of triumph as she located the scroll that she needed. Scanning it hurriedly, and nodding again, the Hokage handed it over.

"You'll need a partner, it's not an ANBU mission. That's the only downer. Is that okai with you?" Naruto's blue eyes met hers, a defeated look in them.

"I can't go alone?" She shook her head at him, and he lowered his gaze back to the scroll.  
"Do you want me to choose? Or would you prefer to do it yourself? The only free nin I have at the moment are you, Sasuke and Kiba." A small frown crossed Naruto's face as he weighed up his options. At least if he went with Sasuke there was a good chance he'd be left to his own devices. The Inuzuka on the other hand was very much a clingy bastard.

"I'll take Sasuke. Can you inform him? He'll take it better from you. Let him know I will meet him at the main gate in an hour." Tsunade nodded once, and Naruto let himself out of her office.

"Geeze brat… how long you gonna keep that heavy mask on?" she murmured to herself. Shaking her head, she called Shizune in, and asked her to please fetch Uchiha Sasuke immediately.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto had his belongings packed into a small black backpack slung over his shoulders. He closed his apartment door and sighed wearily. This mission would be hell. He made his way to the main gate swiftly, not wanting to give the villagers a chance to start 'celebrating' early.

Sasuke watched his approach and saw the looks he was getting from the other villagers. He frowned. Naruto was what he imagined someone made of sunshine should be like. Happy, shiny and always positive. He couldn't understand how all they could see was the demon inside of him. Naruto was the polar opposite of the beast.

"Oi, teme! Let's go!" Naruto's loud, overly cheerful voice reached him and he smirked.  
"Hn." Naruto grinned at him, but Sasuke noticed it never reached his eyes. He kept shifting them side to side, as though he were constantly on the lookout for something. It was troubling to the Uchiha.

Sasuke decided as they walked together out of the gate to Konoha, he was definitely going to use this time to get some truths out of the blond idiot. No one smiled as much as he did, with such sad eyes.

* * *

It's a short chapter, I know. But it get's the ball rolling and the characters out there.

Anyway, leave me a review if you think I've earnt it! :D I'll update this frequently :)

-Ume. xox


	2. Bound to Obsidian

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~ non-canon ~**

**CHAPTER TWO**

" _**Bound to Obsidian " **_

**T**he farther from the village they walked, the quieter that Naruto slowly became. At first he'd been his usual self. Loud, irritatingly so, and chattering non-stop. But once the village was an hour or so behind them, he gradually stopped his babbling and settled into an easy silence with Sasuke. He was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, this mission wouldn't be hell after all. The Uchiha seemed content to just walk, re-reading the scroll that Tsunade had given him outlining their mission. They were to go to the very border of the Land of Fire and complete two days of surveillance on a small village on the outskirts of the Land, suspected of harboring a Missing-Nin from Konoha. Naruto worried for a moment that it might be Itachi, but he knew that if there was any hint of this Missing-Nin being a member of Akatsuki, there's no way in hell Tsunade would have let him bring Sasuke. Especially not if it was Sasuke's brother. She'd have sent Naruto out on his own in his ANBU uniform. He sighed quietly, and chanced a look at the stoic young man walking beside him. His head held high, back straight and arms folded across his chest, Sasuke cut an intimidating figure for someone who was only 20. His katana was hung at his hip, a small black bag identical to Naruto's slung over his shoulder. He'd finally let his hair grow a little, and dark bangs hung just above his similarly dark eyes. He still had a penchant for dark clothing however, and tended to wear black top to bottom as he was today. Still, the tight fitting black pants and baggy, wide necked shirt suited him. Sasuke felt the eyes on him, and turned his head to meet Naruto's gaze, one elegant eyebrow rising in query. Naruto just gave a small, forced laugh and swept his eyes back to the road.

"Maybe we should take to the trees, eh teme? Cover more ground and make our deadline?" Sasuke didn't bother to reply, he simply leapt from where he was into the nearest tree, his strong legs infused with chakra. Naruto followed his lead, as silently and swiftly the pair left the Hidden Leaf far behind them.

As they were bounding away through the trees, Sasuke let his thoughts wander to his unusually quiet team mate. Naruto had barely said a word for hours now. No complaints, no sudden yells of "Oi, Teme! Slowdown!" Nothing at all. His brow furrowed as he thought. He reasoned that it was probably the training and travelling with Jiraiya that had finally mellowed the hyperactive ninja out a little. But…

"_If it's just that he's mellowed out, then what was up with him this morning at the training grounds? Naruto is never so off his game like that. There was something off in his eyes too. I've never seen him look like that. The dobe is usually like a book. An open book." _He frowned and bit his bottom lip. _"Maybe it's just because of the festival. I'll ask him when we've stopped." _Content with his plan, Sasuke let his mind go blank as he scanned their surroundings. A few steps behind him, Naruto was lost in his own musings.

"_Gotta be careful, Sasuke isn't stupid. Can't let him see me as different. Ne, Kyuu?" _

"_**Honestly, would it be so bad for someone to really know you, Naruto?" **_

"_Dammit you know it would! If the villagers had any idea that I'm anything but stupid and noisy, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me."  
_

"_**Naruto… they've never hesitated to try anyway."**_

"… _Still. It's just easier this way. Just gotta be careful. Put my mask back on when we stop. If I tell him it's just because I was worried about the festival I know he'll accept it. It's not like he really cares anyway, it'll just be curiosity to him." _Naruto's thoughts took on a bitter tone and the Kitsune decided to just keep quiet, and retreated back to his room. When his young container's thoughts went down this vitriolic path about the Uchiha, he knew from experience it was best to just keep quiet and let him have his thoughts to himself for a while. The demon knew more of Naruto's feelings about Sasuke then Naruto did. He had access to his most inner thoughts and dreams, ones that Naruto hid from himself without even realizing. His feelings for the other boy had changed, and he was terrified of it. All he wanted, all he deserved, was to be truly loved by someone who wasn't afraid of him on some level. And the Kitsune thought, honestly, Sasuke Uchiha was that person. He'd seen the very worst of Naruto before the bond had formed between himself and the demon, and he hadn't hesitated. Kyuubi decided he needed a cup of tea and a nap.

"_Mask up, useless chatter, festival fears. Mask up, useless chatter, festival fears…" _Naruto's little mantra had taken over his thoughts.

Hours later as the sun was setting, they stopped and made camp for the night off the road. Sasuke announced that Naruto would be taking first watch, as he hadn't helped with setting up the camp. To his surprise, Naruto just nodded and agreed. Sasuke watched him suspiciously from the corner of his eye throughout their dinner and as he washed up beside him in a nearby stream. Walking back to camp together, Naruto just seemed like he was spaced out. As he shook out his bedroll and lay down, Sasuke decided that he wanted answers, and that the best approach was clearly to take a leaf from the other ninja's book.

Be as irritating as possible until they crack.

"Oi, usuratonkachi. What's up?" Naruto turned his head and met his eyes briefly. They were disturbingly devoid of anything. Like a blank canvas. Sasuke frowned. He quickly creased them up into a dopey grin and assured Sasuke that there was nothing wrong, believe it! He was just tired. As he turned back to watch the road, Sasuke sat up. And glared. A full force, no holds barred Uchiha Glare of Death.

Feeling a sudden chill run up his spine, Naruto turned slowly and flinched.

"I asked you, _dobe_, what's wrong?" he seethed.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit!" _Naruto was panicking in his mind, while on the outside he was chuckling nervously.

"Ehh, it's nothing teme! I told you, I'm tired, I haven't had alot of sleep lately! So why don't you lay down and get yours so I can have mine sooner!" It was his unlucky night it seemed. Sasuke wasn't buying it at all, and just continued to glare at him. Naruto could feel himself starting to crack. That glare was terrifying.

"I-it's… the festival," he mumbled eventually. "I hate it, y'know? It's getting worse each year too…" The glare lost some of its intensity as Sasuke processed the information.

"You only had to say that at the beginning, usuratonkachi, and I would've let it go." With that, he lay down and rolled over, apparently content with the answer he'd received.

Naruto gave a small sigh of relief, and tipped his head back to look at the stars. Sasuke just lay silently on his bedroll and attempted to decipher whether any of what he'd just said had been the truth. He came to the conclusion that Naruto had no reason to lie to him. He still felt as though he was missing something important about the blond, but couldn't put his finger on it.

When he'd first returned to Konoha, Naruto had been the only one who would talk to him for a while. Gradually, their old friends had started to drift back, and Sasuke was surprised to learn that Naruto and Ino had become especially close friends. She understood him, he said. Sasuke had just nodded and taken it in his stride. When they'd taken their chūnin exams and passed together, Iruka and Kakashi had taken them both out to dinner, and that was when Sasuke had first really paid attention to the way Naruto acted. He watched him closely as he inhaled his ramen so quickly he wondered if he could even taste it. He watched as he seemed to over compensate for something in every sentence and gesture. He just watched. And he learned a little. He learnt that Naruto was hiding something. And he still was, it appeared.

A gentle shaking on his shoulder let him know that he'd obviously drifted off at some stage and it was now his turn to watch. As he sat up, and scrubbed the sleep from his face he noticed that Naruto had not moved an inch since he sat down to take watch earlier in the evening. That was unusual, as normally the cheerful ninja was unable to sit still for even a minute at a time.

He shifted slightly, getting himself comfortable as Naruto lay down on his own bedroll.

"Night, Sasuke…" he said drowsily. Sasuke gave a non-committal grunt in response and settled himself, leaning back against his hands.

Not even an hour had passed when Naruto suddenly started tossing and turning. Sasuke glanced at him, but he was still again. As he turned away however, he heard it. Naruto whimpered. Shifting closer, Sasuke looked down at his friend in concern. Another sound passed the blond's lips, but this one was a sound of pain.

"No… please stop… please…n-not my…fault I … _please don't_!" the broken words being forced out between the harsh gasps was twisting something in Sasuke's gut. He reached out and placed his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. He was trembling all over. Carefully, he softly shook the shoulder he had his hand resting on.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up, dobe." Naruto just continued to gasp and shake, and Sasuke grew worried. He put both his hands on the blond's shoulders and knelt beside him.

"_Naruto_! Wake up!" he shook a little rougher as he spoke. "C'mon, wake up!" Intense blue eyes shot open and met his dead on. Before Sasuke had a chance to move, Naruto had thrown his arms around his neck and started to sob, rasping, heart-wrenching sobs that shook his entire body. Sasuke fell back onto his bottom under the added weight, and just sat there for a moment, too stunned to react. Without thinking on it, he raised his hands and gently patted him on the back, as the sobs gradually began to subside. He stayed where he was, as he felt Naruto give one huge shaking sigh, and go limp. His breathing was ragged and sounded painful, but it was slow and even. Sasuke carefully shifted Naruto onto the bedroll, and sat beside him for the rest of the night, one hand grasped firmly in the blond's.

* * *

When Naruto woke next morning, he felt something very warm and very soft next to him. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed dark raven locks tangled in with his own. Opening them further, he saw Sasuke's face mere inches from his own, eyes closed and breathing softly. He looked so peaceful to Naruto, as though whilst he was sleeping there was nothing to trouble him. Before he could think to tell him off for sleeping, he noticed that one of his hands had a very firm grip on one of Sasuke's. Vague fragments of the night before flashed through his mind, and he blushed deeply as he remembered what he'd done.

"_Oh my god… I thought I just dreamt that!" _Shaking away the awkward thoughts, he gently untwined his hand from Sasuke's and stood silently, making his way to the stream to wash his face. By the time he came back, the raven was awake, and had disassembled the camp. By unspoken agreement, they didn't discuss anything from the night before, and simply continued on their way.

They arrived without any trouble at their destination shortly before noon. They'd made excellent time, in fact. With a small nod to each other, the two separated briefly and quickly scouted the area for any immediate threats. Finding none, they chose a large tree not far from the edge of the village, and set up for observation in its branches. Settling in, Naruto hoisted his characteristically excessive grin onto his face and turned to face Sasuke.

"Oi, teme," he spoke quietly, but kept the cheery tone in his voice steady. "D'you think this mission will be difficult or what?" Sasuke's raven hair fluttered a little in the small breeze as he turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Hn. I doubt it, this Missing-Nin is a C-rank at best, so even _you _should be able to handle it, usuratonkachi." He turned away, resuming his watch over the tiny village.

He felt that maybe he'd been a little harsh, but he was sure the idiot could take it. He missed the way Naruto's face fell briefly as he realized how little Sasuke must think of him. When the other turned his head back however, the grin was back in place and Naruto had a firm grip on his emotions. He filled the time until sundown with meaningless conversation, receiving only the occasional grunt from the Uchiha. When the sun finally set, they silently leapt from their perch in the tree and spread themselves out, each taking a different side of the village. Naruto had his senses on heightened alert as he stealthily made his way around, keeping to the shadows of the trees and huts. Sasuke was making much the same progress on the other side of the village. Naruto felt his blood run ice cold as he froze when he heard a familiar voice whisper from the darkness behind him.

"_Hello again, Naruto." _

He spun on his heel in time to catch a glimpse of red and black as he was thrown backwards to the ground with a grunt. Uchiha Itachi stood above him, his face expressionless, and one foot resting easy on Naruto's chest with arms folded under his Akatsuki cloak. Naruto couldn't help but grin at him.

"Hello again, Itachi! It's been too long, we simply must stop meeting like this!" Itachi's usually impassive expression twitched a little in what would have been amusement on a normal person.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's voice suddenly sounded from behind Naruto, and the Akatsuki member let his eyes slowly move from Naruto's to meet Sasuke's.

"Little brother. You are well, I hope?" he deadpanned. "Surely by now, you've become strong enough to kill me?" He moved his foot from its perch on Naruto's chest and took a step towards his younger brother, his Mangekyou Sharingan active. Sasuke let his own Sharingan activate as he growled low in his throat. Naruto took the opportunity to stand up and move to stand beside Sasuke. Itachi's eyes lazily drifted to Naruto, who had the sense to look away. No way was he making that mistake ever again! The blond reached a hand out and grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist.

"If he's the Missing-Nin, we can't do this mission, teme!" he spoke softly, not wanting to anger the younger Uchiha. Without thinking or even pausing, Sasuke turned his head and met Naruto's gaze head on, his Sharingan whirling as he glared at him. Itachi struck so quickly neither of them stood a chance, not even Naruto with his heightened senses had a chance to move. Grasping the hand that held Sasuke's wrist he threw them to the ground, stomping one foot onto the conjoined hands, effectively pinning them in place, as he placed the other over Sasuke's eyes. Itachi performed a series of seals so fast it was a blur to Naruto. He lifted his foot from his younger brother's face, and stepped away from them. He watched as Sasuke's Sharingan faltered and faded as his eyes glazed over and slowly slid shut, his body going limp. Naruto fought against the sudden heavy feeling pressing on his chest, and was able to keep his eyes open somehow and saw Itachi smirk as he turned and walked casually away, his black and red cloak rippling behind him. Grasping that he was about to pass out, he drew upon Kyuubi's chakra and gave himself the necessary boost to carry Sasuke's comatose body and himself back to their tree. Once there, he lay Sasuke's head in his lap and arranged the rest of him to lay over his legs, trusting Kyuubi's chakra to keep them steady, as he leant back against the tree and let the dark take him.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to stir. He didn't dare try to lift his head, it was pounding so hard he thought his body must be moving with the force of it. Slowly, slowly he opened his eyes and blinked to clear them. It was early, just before dawn judging by the colour of the sky, and the amount of light around them. Surprisingly, he found he was quite comfortable, his aching head cushioned on something soft and warm and orange. He carefully turned a fraction to see where he was resting, and felt his jaw drop. He had his head in Naruto's _lap_. Naruto himself was propped against the tree, his legs obscured underneath the rest of Sasuke, head resting on his shoulder. He had a pained expression on his face, and his orange jacket looked as though it had been dragged through the mud. Moving with the utmost care not to jar his head, Sasuke pulled himself upright into a sitting position. He remembered Itachi had done something to them, but couldn't remember what it had been. The bastard had been so careful not to let Sasuke see the seals he was performing.

"Shit!" he cried, slamming his fist angrily into the tree branch beneath him. "Shit! _Shit_!" He heard a low groan and looked up, ignoring the dull thumping in his skull. Naruto was slowly coming to, and he looked awful. He was pale, and for someone as tanned as he was, it looked so unnatural. He slowly opened hazy eyes and tried to focus on Sasuke, who was still staring, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Sa-Sasu…ke…" he croaked. Kami his throat hurt. He cleared it gently and tried again. "Sasuke… are you al-alright?" A small nod. He smiled. Sasuke blinked and turned his head away, wincing as he did so.

"Itachi did something. A jutsu of some sort." Naruto nodded slowly, trying not to aggravate the agonizing headache he had.

"I…saw." Sasuke's head snapped back to face him, headache forgotten.  
"Did you see? Did you recognize what he did?" he frowned when Naruto shook his head.

"Hn." He stood up shakily, and let his chakra flow slowly to strengthen and steady his legs. He despised feeling so weak.

"Dobe, can you stand?"

Naruto did his best to stand, but forcing himself to stay conscious the night before had taken its toll, and he slumped back down, defeated. Sasuke sighed. A loud popping noise made him turn back. There were two Naruto's now, one crouching in front of the other.

"_Kage Bunshin," _he thought to himself. He listened as Naruto instructed the clone to teleport back to Konoha and report to the Hokage that he and Sasuke had been attacked by Itachi and were in need of immediate assistance back to the village. The clone nodded and with a "poof" was gone.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't think I can get back to the village alone," he apologized. Sasuke found himself feeling a little taken aback. Surely Naruto didn't think he would have left him in this state to try and get back on his own? He felt a jolt of pain in his chest at the look on the blond's face as he understood that was exactly what Naruto had been expecting. He watched as the pained look on Naruto's face faded as he slipped back into oblivion.

"_He really thinks I would have just left him here? In this condition? Just what do you see me as Naruto? There's no way I could leave you out here! I'm not that person anymore. I … I couldn't leave you here." _Even his thoughts sounded strange. He raised a hand to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt above his heart. It was beating erratically.

"_What is this? Is this… what-" _his thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of feet approaching quickly. He stood warily on the branch and looked below. Standing beneath the tree was Kakashi and Sakura.

"Yo!"

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" Sakura's face was contorted in concern as she stared up at them.

Kakashi leapt lightly onto their branch, and knelt in front of Naruto. His single visible eye crinkled in concern as he took in the younger male's appearance. Gently he picked him up, and slung him onto his back, as he turned to face Sasuke.

"Maa, Sasuke. Can you walk? We've got to go a bit further before we can use a teleportation jutsu home." A nod from Sasuke, and the Copy-Nin was gone from the tree. He watched as Kakashi started down the small path leading away from the village.

A crippling pain suddenly shot through him, a ball of burning agony in his heart. He cried out in pain and fisted a hand over it, as he lost his balance. He fell, landing hard on the ground. He could faintly hear anguished screaming and recognized the voice.

"Na-ru…_NARUTO_!" he screamed for him, his throat aching and his head pounding. He felt as though his heart was being torn in half. He could hear Kakashi's steps coming closer. Strangely, the closer Kakashi came, the less he felt the blinding pain. The silver haired Jōnin came to a halt in front of him, Naruto gasping and panting on his back.

"What the hell just happened? We got 10 feet down the road and he suddenly seized up!" Sasuke was panting hard, his hand still twisted into the fabric above his heart. Sakura was kneeling beside him, a hand on his wrist as she counted softly to herself.

"Sasuke-kun, your pulse is very erratic and thready! What on earth was that?" Sasuke shook his head, his breath slowly coming back to a normal rhythm. He grabbed onto Sakura's hand, and tried to use her as leverage to stand, growling at himself when his legs shook violently and refused to hold his weight.

"It-Itachi … he ambushed us… did some weird… jutsu. Hid from Sharingan," he managed to get out. His eyes flicked to the ninja on Kakashi's back in concern. Naruto was still so pale, and his breathing sounded terrible. Sakura and Kakashi nodded to each other, as she helped haul Sasuke to his feet.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, we've just got to go a tiny way up the road, and there's a teleportation scroll there." Her encouraging words fell on seemingly deaf ears as Sasuke struggled to stay both upright and conscious. His heart was still hurting, but faded and soothed itself the closer to Naruto he got. Not wanting to potentially trigger a repeat of whatever had just happened, Kakashi walked only 2 steps ahead of them at all times as they slowly limped down the road.

* * *

Tsunade was pissed.

And a little scary, Sasuke would admit that.

And really, really pissed.

She stood in front of the two hospital beds and _shook_ with anger. They'd arrived back in the village an hour ago and Sasuke had just finished telling her what had happened. She had not taken the news that two of her very best ninja's had been ambushed by Konoha's most wanted member of Akatsuki, had had a strange jutsu of unknown origin placed on them, and were now unable to be more than 10 feet from each other without experiencing agonizing pain. Add in the fact that Naruto still hadn't woken up, and she was clearly within her rights to be pissed off. She'd shouted herself hoarse at the pair of them, although Sasuke felt this was unfair seeing as Naruto was still unconscious, but he wisely decided to keep that observation to himself. A stirring sound followed by a pained groan had both their attention focused on the other bed instantly.

"Ugh… my head…" Sasuke smirked. He felt relieved that the idiot was alright. If he was honest with himself, which occasionally he tried to avoid, he'd been worried about him.

"Brat? You feeling okai?" Naruto gave a careful nod. His head was killing him.

"Uh, what happened? I remember that Itachi found us and did some weird ass jutsu and then… nothing. Except a whole world of pain." Tsunade frowned.

"I have no idea what kind of jutsu it is that Itachi used on the pair of you, but it's rendered you bound somehow."

"Bound?" They spoke in unison.

"_Oh this is bad, bad. I can't be bound to Sasuke! I can't. I need my space, I need to breathe, I need to hate, I need… I need…"_ Naruto's thoughts were in turmoil as he frantically tried to process the fact he was somehow bound to the Uchiha beside him. He was freaking out. Sasuke was in just as much internal disarray, but his face remained calm and collected, as did his voice when he spoke next.  
"Hokage-sama, please explain. What do you mean by 'bound'?"

"Well, as far as I am able to understand, whatever that jutsu is that Itachi used on you, it's basically fused your internal chakra paths. Most specifically, the ones connected to your hearts. So, when you moved beyond the ten feet, you experienced the pain of the paths trying to separate. To separate them by force like that… it'd kill you both," she finished glumly. "And I have no idea about how to go about separating them just yet."

Sasuke just nodded once and slumped back into his bed. He was bound by the heart to Naruto. To the dobe.

Naruto was in shock. He was bound. To Sasuke. He was going to have to stay close to Sasuke until Tsunade-baa-chan can fix what that damned bastard Itachi did to them. He was going to have to keep his 'Number One Unpredictable and Noisy Ninja' mask on 24/7. Right at that moment, he almost thought he'd rather just die.

"Can you-" he hesitated. "Can you undo it though? Once you understand it?" Tsunade thought before answering.

"I need help," she answered simply. "For now though, choose whose house, I don't care, and go there. Do not leave unless it's necessary. You are both off of active duty as of right now. You are to remain, obviously, within ten feet of each other at all times. If I learn anything, I will send for you. Until you're discharged, you _do not leave this room!_ Have I made myself clear?" Two heads nodded. "Good." She turned and swept out of the room, barking orders to the nurses. Naruto turned his head to stare at Sasuke, who was staring at the ceiling, a look of intense hatred on his face.

Yeah, he'd rather just die at this point.

Sasuke was seething. He glared with all his might at the roof, picturing his bastard brother's face there. He would kill him without hesitation the next time their paths crossed.

They both sighed quietly, almost in unison.

Their lives had just gotten so damn difficult.

* * *

**A/N - Hello! Another chapter, hooray :) thankyou all so much for the support just from the first chapter :) this one really gets the plot started with the binding jutsu coming into effect.****I've taken my own liberties with alot of things, jutsu's, ages and the general naruto plot. still, i hope you all enjoy it, and continue to support and stick with me and this story! **

**-Ume. xx**


	3. Reflection of Cerulean

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~ non-canon ~**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**" Reflection of Cerulean **__**"**_

**N**aruto always prided himself on his ability to hide himself. His feelings were something he never truly displayed, and this was something he took great pains to ensure. The look on Sasuke's face as he took in the atrociousness and truth of Naruto's personal life was enough to make him wish they were still in the hospital. They'd only been discharged an hour ago, and had agreed to stay at Sasuke's place, as the old Uchiha estate had just a little more room than his cramped, dingy apartment. Naruto had done his best to reassure Sasuke that he didn't need to stop by home as there was nothing there he needed, but he hadn't bought it. So now they stood, side by side in the barren living room, as Sasuke gazed in horror at the graffiti on the walls, the destruction of what very little Naruto had had. His rickety stool was a pile of twigs in the kitchen, his only plate and mug smashed beside it. His bed -which was only a mattress on the floor - was slashed, his shabby but obviously well looked after blankets were in ribbons beside it. His closet door hung off its hinges, and Naruto didn't even want to imagine what they'd done to the only two non-orange pieces of clothing he'd owned. He wanted to imagine even less what they'd done to his bathroom. The blond ninja sighed heavily as he took a step forward.

"Well, I'm just gonna… y'know, tidy up a bit. Sorry about the mess, teme. Just… whatever. I'll only be a few minutes." Sasuke was taken aback at the tone of his voice. He'd heard Naruto be angry, excited, happy and sad, in addition to any and all variations in between but he'd never in his life heard someone sound so utterly defeated. He could only nod once as Naruto walked slowly into the kitchen and started to clean up. He found his eyes drawn back to the vicious words left on his walls.

"_Demon!"_

_"Scum!"_

"_Evil Spawn!"_

"_Filth!"  
_

_"Shame of Konoha!" _

But the biggest one they'd left was the one that confused Sasuke the most.

**"_Whore". _**

If there was one thing he was still sure of, it's that of all things Naruto might be, a whore was most definitely not one of them. The guy still went red when he saw Konohamaru's Sexy Jutsu. And he'd taught the damned kid that one! No, something was undeniably off about all this. This seemed, personal.

"Wish they'd stop sealing the ink with chakra. Makes it a lot harder to get off, y'know?" Naruto's cheerful voice snapped Sasuke from his musing abruptly. He turned his head to be met with the blond's oversized grin.

"Can you give me a hand to get it off? I really don't need to give them another excuse to evict me!" A blank nod from Sasuke. "Excellent! I've found the best thing to do is to use your own chakra to kind of make the ink runny, and then it just wipes off!" A small grunt of agreement was met with an enthusiastic cheer.

Between the two of them, it took less than five minutes and all the malicious words were gone, as though they'd never been there to start with. Naruto clapped him on the back and loudly professed his thanks to the dumbfounded raven. Sasuke was confused. He knew that there was no way in any of the Seven Hells that it was showing on his face, but internally he felt he must be sporting an expression that would put Naruto to shame. He had no idea what he was seeing. One minute, the energetic idiot bouncing on his heels beside him had sounded so broken and defeated that Sasuke had had the strangest urge to comfort him. And now… well, now he was the energetic idiot bouncing on his heels beside him. Just what on earth was going on? He tuned back in to what Naruto was saying and realized he'd obviously missed something important from the way Naruto was staring at him.

"Hn." There. His usual non-committal grunt would suffice. And it did. Naruto just nodded and shooed him out the door in front of him.

"C'mon then, teme! Let's go!" They were leaving?

"_I have got to stop thinking. I'm going to end up like this idiot if I'm not careful, always spacing out and missing things. Still, something's really off. Why the hell would they call the dobe a whore? Surely by now they realize that Naruto is harmless in regards to the demon. There's no way that seal will be budging anytime soon, not after what Tsunade and Jiraiya did to it. Maybe I should visit Tsunade and talk to her? Hmm…that could be quite troublesome though. Ugh, now I sound like Shikamaru. Maybe I could talk to Ino when she gets back. She and Naruto are close now…" _

Naruto had stopped talking a few minutes ago, happy to just walk beside Sasuke as they made their way through the central of Konoha. If anyone had been paying attention to him though, they'd have noticed that with every glare, every harsh comment and barely whispered insult, his shoulders got just a little stiffer, his eyes a little duller. But the ridiculous grin on his face never wavered. He was making a bee-line for Iruka's place. Tsunade had told him before discharging him that he was back, and Ino would be back the following evening. He was looking forward to seeing her. Her presence was soothing to him. He snuck a glance at the older guy walking beside him. Still spaced out. He gave an almost silent sigh, and rolled his eyes forwards again. He was irritated with himself for not fighting harder against Sasuke going to his apartment. Admittedly, he hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was, but it was destined to be humiliating regardless. His personal life was just that. Personal. It did not involve Sasuke seeing the way he was forced to live daily. He was just grateful that the Uchiha hadn't asked to shower while they were there. Naruto wasn't sure he could have handled explaining that he wasn't entitled to hot water by the apartment manager.

"_I wonder if he'd hate me if he knew that sometimes all I want to do is burn this village to the ground. To laugh while it burns. I want to be Hokage these days as much as I want every day to be the Kitsune Festival. I don't give a damn about this place's future. I wish Gaara and Tsunade could come to an agreement so I could go to Sand permanently. At least there they respect Gaara. He's Kazekage for crying out loud. And what am I? The village idiot everyone despises. Blamed for something I was barely alive for. Maybe I should've let Akatsuki have me…" _

Naruto hated when he let his thoughts go down this black path of thinking, but he wasn't always able to control it. Sometimes if he deliberately held them back and tried to stay positive, Kyuubi would threaten to lock him in the room inside his mind with him, until he thought it out of his system. The only thing he had regretted leaving in his apartment when he'd left for the mission had been his sketch book. Thankfully he'd hidden it under the floorboards, but when they had stepped through the door and seen the chaos, he had felt a true stab of fear that someone had found it. He breathed easier now, knowing it was safe and secure in his bag, a sealing jutsu placed over it. That book was his outlet, his release for his turmoil. He drew, beautifully, but his drawings were those of someone who had seen more than they should. He drew his pain, his loneliness, his nightmares and his fears. And he drew his friends. Often all of them together, smiling at him. But he never drew himself. If he was truly honest with himself, he didn't draw himself because he didn't know how. How do you draw nothing? Flicking his eyes up from the road briefly, he was surprised to see they were outside of Iruka's. Sasuke stopped when he did, and Naruto had kept the fake grin on his face the entire walk over, but he let it slide now.

"This won't take long, Sasuke." Not waiting for a reply, he turned and walked into the building. Ignoring the hatred filled glare he was receiving from the lady at the desk he quickly walked up the stairs to the third floor, and stopped out front of the one of the doors. He raised his fist and knocked twice. Shuffling footsteps could be heard approaching and he stepped back to wait. A very disheveled and exhausted looking Iruka opened the door, and after taking one hard look at Naruto's face he simply held the door open and ushered them in.

"Have a seat boys. Hokage-sama already filled me in on what happened. How're you both feeling?" He asked as they took their seats, the boys on the couch and himself in the armchair. A shrug from Sasuke and nothing from Naruto had Iruka concerned. He leant forward to look Naruto in the eyes, and frowned.

"What did they destroy this time, Naruto?" Sasuke gaped at Iruka. He _knew_ how Naruto lived and yet he did nothing? Naruto just sighed.

"They wrecked everything, Iruka. They even burnt my pajamas. They were kind enough to leave me my spare toothbrush, although I don't trust that they didn't do something to it. I came to ask if you could shop for me. I don't need much, just a few basic things. And no orange. They were careful to leave that part of my wardrobe alone." Iruka nodded, and Naruto closed his eyes as his head fell back against the couch. "I'm exhausted, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke was glaring at Iruka. He couldn't help it. Glaring was his fallback expression.

"Why do you shop for Naruto?" he asked. Naruto opened his eyes, and gave him a confused look.

"Teme, did you hear or see anything today? They burnt my pajamas! They're not exactly about to sell me more!" he laughed. "Geeze, I thought you were supposed to be a genius?" Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto.

"I was just clarifying," he huffed. Naruto just continued to chuckle. He stood, and Sasuke followed suit. Iruka nodded as Naruto left an envelope on the couch behind him and bid them both goodnight. As they were exiting the building, Naruto turned to Sasuke. He had a serious expression on his face, which was enough to stop Sasuke in his tracks.

"I, um… I'd really, y'know… appreciate it if you kept all this to yourself, Sasuke. It's just, if it got out, well… it'd probably just cause more trouble for me and for Iruka-sensei. And I rely on him to make sure I have food and clothes. So, yeah… just…yeah." He trailed off, and scuffed his foot into the ground, dropping his eyes to watch its progress. Sasuke was silent. He'd already assumed that keeping it to himself was the obvious thing to do, and he was a little hurt that Naruto had thought he'd be off to blab it around the village as soon as he could. He sighed.

"Hm. C'mon dobe, let's get home. I need a shower and real sleep." He spun on his heel and stalked off in the direction of his estate, always mindful to keep within the ten feet. Naruto was only a few steps behind him though so he didn't have to worry. But by leaving as fast as he could, he'd missed the expression that had flitted across Naruto's face when he'd said "let's go home". Because never once in the blond's life, had anyone ever said that to him.

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion…" Naruto mumbled out of habit as they stepped through the front door to the main house where Sasuke lived. The estate was huge, and eerie. He shivered when he thought of everyone who'd died here. How did Sasuke live surrounded by their ghosts, all on his own? Sasuke however barely spared him a glance. They'd both shucked their sandals by this point, and Naruto was simply following Sasuke as he led him through the enormous empty house. It was a very traditional Japanese home, with dark wood furniture, tatami mats throughout and beautifully painted paper screens dividing the rooms. He smacked into Sasuke's back when the raven stopped abruptly outside of a door. He didn't seem to have even noticed that Naruto had just walked into him.

"This…" he stopped, and cleared his throat before continuing on in a quiet voice. "This was my parent's room. I've not opened the door once since they died and I would… appreciate it if you could also respect that. The room across from this one is Itachi's, and it is also off-limits. These doors are sealed with a jutsu, so I will know if you open them." Naruto simply nodded. Sasuke glanced behind him and seemed satisfied. He continued on down the hall past a few more doors until he stopped again at the end.

"This is my room. I thought that since there are no spare rooms in this part of the house, it would be easier to just share mine. I'll get a futon for you." He slid the door open, and stepped inside, Naruto close behind. Sasuke's room was a beautiful mix of traditional and modern, and he'd decorated it himself upon his return to Konoha. A small rampage had ensued, in which he'd destroyed all his old furniture and then carefully replaced it. He had a large bed in a dark wooden frame, with deep navy blankets on it. His walls were painted a light earthy brown, and he had a haori with his clan symbol on its back displayed on the wall beside the door. He had no other furniture, except a low table with cushions for sitting stacked beside it, and a large chest at the end of his bed. He was rummaging in said chest when Naruto noticed another door, this one a solid wooden door, at the back of his room.

"Ne, teme. What's through there?" Sasuke glanced where he was pointing and shrugged.

"Nothing exciting. Bathroom." He straightened up and turned to face Naruto, his arms full of bedding.

"Here, spread your bed out, but remember to keep it close to mine. I really don't want to wake up in cardiac failure." Naruto snickered and did as he was told. Sasuke left him to it, throwing something over his shoulder about a shower. As he was sitting on his newly made futon however, he felt it. A painful twinge in his heart. Gasping, he brought his hand up to grab at his chest.

"Shit!" Sasuke's pained cry echoed throughout the bathroom, and a clattering could be heard. Naruto lunged to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the door. Once there, the pain disappeared as suddenly as it had come on. He slumped down to the floor, his back pressed firmly against the solid wooden door behind him.

"Guess this was a bit too far for us, eh teme?"

"…yeah."

"So, uh… how's the shower? Hope you aren't having naughty thoughts in there, because I can hear you!"

"…Shut up Naruto."

The blond chuckled with amusement. Teasing Sasuke would never be un-fun, he decided. He was just too easy to rile up.

"_Must have been nice for Sasuke, to grow up here. Surrounded by family, and friends. Eh, Kyuu?"_

"_**I agree. At least until his brother went insane and slaughtered them all."**_

"…_Geeze Kyuu. Don't, you know, restrain yourself there or anything. I forgot how… you-like you can be."_

"_**Me-like? I think I'm doing quite well, all things considered. And now, kit, you need to pay attention. I don't hear the shower anymore." **_

Naruto snapped back to reality and realized the old fox was right. The shower had stopped, but he could still make out the sounds of Sasuke rustling around. Lazily, he stood and stretched, stepping aside right as the door opened and Sasuke walked out. He glanced once at him, peeking out from under the towel over his head. Naruto blinked at him. Sasuke had no shirt on, which was nothing new to Naruto, but it was the casual way that the other had introduced the level of familiarity between them that had him shell-shocked momentarily. Sasuke just stared at him like he'd grown an extra head or something. It was not a flattering look to receive. Naruto shook himself out of his … whatever that had been, and smiled.

"My turn?" Sasuke nodded. "Right, you'll have to sit against the door, it's the only spot close enough that doesn't make it hurt." Another nod. Naruto stepped into the bathroom, and couldn't help the soft smile that found its way onto his lips as he watched the youngest Uchiha gently rubbing his hair dry. It hung longer when it was wet, he noticed, brushing just below his neck. It suited him. Shutting the door gently, Naruto ran his fingers through his own very blond hair. He'd grown his too, and it was much longer than it had ever been. He'd let his front bangs grow out the most, so they fell beside his face and framed it. He thought it suited him. He sighed again, and quickly undressed and stepped into the shower.

Sasuke was sure that this was probably one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life. When Naruto had emerged from the shower, clad only in a spare pair of Sasuke's black bed pants, his heart had done this weird skipping thing, which he assumed was caused by the jutsu. The fact that with his hair wet and dripping slightly, and the way the soft light of his lamp made him look like he was glowing, had absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever. Now Sasuke lay in his huge bed, stiff as a board and staring at the ceiling as Naruto's breathing gradually slowed and deepened into sleep. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at the sleeping form beside him. Naruto slept on his side, both his hands bunched into the pillow beside his face. He looked peaceful, for which Sasuke was thankful. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle another night like the one on the road. A crying, clinging Naruto was not something he wanted repeated.

Slowly, as he lay there watching his best friend sleep, Sasuke felt his own eyes grow heavy, and gradually slide closed.

* * *

_He was running as fast as he possibly could, but it was no good. They were much faster than he was, and they had longer legs. _

"_There's nowhere left to run Demon!" He stumbled in his fear and haste, and they caught him. There was a gag in his mouth before he had a chance to draw breath to scream. Not that anyone would've helped him anyway. _

"_Hold him down!" There were hands everywhere. Touching, pulling at his clothes, yanking his hair. And although he was only 13 years old, Naruto knew exactly what it was they were planning the second he felt his shorts being torn away._

* * *

"_NO_!"

The scream ricocheted off the walls and startled Sasuke out of his sleep so suddenly, he was reaching for a kunai he didn't have before he'd even opened his eyes.

"Wha-what? Naruto?" His eyes found his teammate who was awake, and curled into a tiny ball on his futon. Great heaving gasps were forcing their way through him. Sasuke sat upright, and moved with the grace that only an Uchiha shinobi could possess.

"Naruto?" He was unsurprised when he got no response save another of those horrible gasps. "Naruto, I'm going to touch your shoulder, okai?" Gently, he reached out with one hand and placed it carefully on Naruto's trembling shoulder. That one touch was all it took. Before he could blink, he found himself braced against Naruto's pillows, the blond shinobi himself in his arms.

"Sasu…Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry! Its… it's just this time of year… bad memories…" Sasuke nodded. Bad memories were something he understood well. He softly rubbed small, soothing circles on the hot, bare shoulder he had his hand resting on. Naruto shivered, and went still. Continuing his soothing motions, Sasuke just waited.

"Thank-you. I usually have to call Ino or Iruka about now… this is…this is better." He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Would it be asking too much for you to stay here with me tonight, Sasuke? I just… I need a friend." Sasuke paused in his rubbing and removed his hand from where it was resting. Naruto automatically took it as a sign of rejection and froze. He was pleasantly surprised though, when the raven simply lay down and got comfortable, holding the blankets back for him to slide under as well. As he sat there, a single eyebrow raised, as if to say _"hurry up, dobe. It's cold."_ Naruto smiled, a true smile, as he happily wriggled under the blankets, and rested his head easily on the pillow beside him. Sasuke didn't say a word, and neither did Naruto. They stayed silent even when Sasuke reached his hand out, and twined his fingers through the others as they slowly slipped back into sleep.

Sometimes, some things just don't need words.

* * *

True to his word, Iruka came knocking on the estate door bright and early the following morning. He'd been and bought everything Naruto might need and wanted to get it delivered before anyone saw where he was heading. The gossip that the Uchiha traitor and the Demon were living together in the estate was spreading like wildfire through the village. Iruka had a very bad feeling about how this was all going to end. He was concerned for Naruto. But one look at his happy, smiling face that morning was enough to make him feel relieved. Of all people, it was truly a stroke of luck that he'd been bound to Sasuke. They were good for each other.

"Morning Iruka-sensei!"

"Hn."

"Good morning boys. Naruto, I managed to get everything on your list, and I double checked the sizes this time." Naruto nodded in gratitude. Last time there had been a rather unfortunate boxer short incident, which Naruto would rather never remember again as long as he lived. He accepted the bags that Iruka handed over happily, and expressed his thanks. A nod from Iruka, another grunt from Sasuke and he was gone. Naruto clutched the bags to his chest as he and Sasuke made their way back to his room. When he'd put them down in a corner, and his hands were occupied with folding the new clothing, he decided to breach the subject he'd been dreading all morning.

"Ne, teme… um, what do we do about food? Cause I don't know about you, but I gotta eat! Gotta keep up my 'youthful spirit and strength' somehow, right?!" he'd finished his Lee and Gai quote in the 'Good Guy Pose' unconsciously. Feeling silly he quickly let his arm flop down. Hearing a kind of stifled, choking sound, he turned around slowly and saw something he never thought he'd live to see. Sasuke had one fist pressed tightly against his mouth as though holding it there would stop him from laughing. But his pink flushed cheeks, and the occasional snort and giggle were enough to let Naruto know, this was something rare.

"Are you – Sasuke Uchiha, are you _laughing_?" That one sentence seemed to be enough to break the dam. Sasuke let his fist fall away as he clutched at his stomach. He was positively howling with laughter. Naruto couldn't do anything except sit there amazed as his normally super apathetic friend had borderline hysterics in front of him.

Sasuke couldn't stop. It was all too funny. The Good Guy Pose had just been the last straw. He was _bound_, by his heart's chakra pathways, to _Naruto_, by his homicidal villain of an older brother. It was too much. Sometimes even an Uchiha needs to let go. It was only a few minutes, but he could feel himself calming down, and eventually was able to take a deep breath and stop completely. He sighed contentedly, and straightened up.

"Get dressed dobe, let's order some ramen."

The look on Naruto's face was almost enough to turn his smirk into more laughter.

Almost.

He _was_ still an Uchiha after all.

* * *

**A/N - a quick update window, but I figured I'd get this slightly happier one out now before I post the next couple, as nothing in them is terribly cheerful.**

**thankyou all for your wonderful reviews, and for following. I'll update again soon :) Leave me a review if I've earnt it!  
-Ume xx**


	4. Falling into Azure Skies

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" _**Falling into Azure Skies "**_

**S**asuke was experimenting. He was almost ninety-nine percent sure that his theory was correct, but he had felt that a physical experiment was required. It had been a great idea at the time, but now, sitting beside Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen stall, he was having second thoughts. He actually felt a little guilty. Naruto's stunned face before they had left had been hilarious, but when they'd arrived after a mostly silent walk, his eyes had dimmed, and Sasuke was sure he'd been able to see the moment he seemed to 'switch off'. Almost as though someone had turned the lights off in his eyes. It was troubling. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, honestly, how many times had he watched the blond eat his ramen this way, and missed this? It was so…obvious. Wasn't it? He barely sipped at his ramen as he watched the blond. Naruto ate his so fast there was no way he was tasting it, and looking very carefully Sasuke could see the tiniest flickers of disgust on his face. When Naruto called it quits after only one bowl, claiming to have a stomach-ache, he knew he'd been right in his previous assumption.

Naruto hated ramen.

"_Well, guess I was right about that one,"_ he thought as he pushed away his barely touched bowl. He paid for their food and followed Naruto out of the stall. He nudged him in the back and pointed to the store across from them. It was nothing special, just an ordinary grocery store, but Naruto froze as suddenly as if he'd hit with a shuriken.

"Usuratonkachi, what is it?" Naruto gave himself a visible shake, and hoisted that awful grin back onto his face.

"Eh, nothing, nothing teme! I'll just wait out front though, okai?" Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't, dobe. The jutsu?" Naruto's face was enough to tell him that he'd forgotten. Sighing, Sasuke just reached out and grabbed his jacket and dragged him back towards the Uchiha estate.

"Oi, teme! What about the groceries?" The raven rolled his eyes and kept his iron grip on the others jacket.

"Hn. Iruka."

True to his word, Sasuke sent a clone to Iruka's with their shopping list, and an explanation of why they couldn't go in as soon as they were through the front gate. It came back with a message from Iruka - a sigh and a promise he'd be there within the hour.

While they were waiting, Sasuke suggested that they do their reports from the failed mission. Naruto sighed, but agreed. Neither of them wanted to piss Tsunade off again. Settling in at the low table in the bedroom, scrolls and pens in front of them, Naruto turned to Sasuke, an odd expression on his face.

"Sasuke, why didn't you argue about the grocery store thing?" he asked quietly. "Normally you'd have argued with me and forced me to go in. Why didn't you? Was there a reason?" Sighing lightly, Sasuke tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. It had cracks in it. Not a good sign. Keeping his gaze fixed on the cracks in his roof he answered as coolly as he could.

"Because it bothered you."

Sasuke was not one to take people's feelings into consideration at the best of times. All you had to do to confirm that was talk to Sakura. So the declaration that it had been because he was concerned about Naruto was enough to make Naruto feel like the world might just be ending. Silence reigned as Naruto pondered over that statement, and Sasuke just completed his report as though he'd not said a single strange thing.

"_Sasuke was concerned about me? He knew it bothered me to go in, but he didn't push why it bothered me. Maybe he did some serious growing up while he was gone. Maybe-"_

"_**Maybe he was just worried about you, Naruto. He's your best friend, so it only makes sense that he would be concerned for you doesn't it? Don't overanalyze this! Just accept it, and be happy. You deserve to feel happy about things like this. He cares about you, that's obvious." **_Kyuubi's voice was laced with concern and a hint of sarcasm. Naruto sighed in his mind.

"_Kyuu… I-I'm scared is all. What if he doesn't like who I really am? If I'm not really the village idiot. What if he…hates me?" _

"_**Naruto," **_the old fox sighed. _**"Seriously kit, out of everyone, he's that last one that would hate you. And if you'd open your eyes long enough to really see him, you'd see that. And more." **_

"_More? Kyuubi? Oi!" _But the fox had gone silent, leaving only Naruto with his thoughts. He frowned at the still blank scroll in front of him as though it should have the answers. A sudden loud growling noise cut through the silence in the room. Sasuke's head jerked up, startled. When he took in Naruto's beet-red face however, he couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped.

He chuckled again, "Hungry dobe?"

Naruto just ducked his head and mumbled incoherently something about bastards and duck-butts. As if on cue, a loud knocking sounded at the front door. Not waiting, Naruto leapt to his feet and took off. Although Sasuke was right behind him, Naruto dove at the door. And went just a couple of inches past their ten feet. Twin cries of pain tore through the house. The front door exploded open, and a frazzled Iruka stood there, still clutching the bags in his hands.

"Wha-what? Are you guys alright?" Noticing that they were both panting and clutching their chests, he quickly put two and two together. With a sigh, he set down the bags and reached out for Sasuke's wrist, yanking him to his feet and throwing him at Naruto faster than they could react. The stunned raven collided with the blond with an almighty _thump_. He'd scrunched his eyes shut on impact, and hesitated now to open them. He did however. Slowly. And met Naruto's wide open blue ones dead on. Their faces were less than an inch apart and from the way Naruto was glowing red he figured it must worse than just this. Chancing a look down at them, he felt his face slowly flush and hurriedly pushed himself off Naruto, jumping back to stand a few feet away. They'd landed with their chests pressed flush against each other, Sasuke's hands on either side of Naruto's head, his weight resting on his forearms as though he were leaning down to kiss him. He'd also landed in _between_ Naruto's legs, so it really, _really_ looked like they'd been interrupted during an intimate moment.

In between all the stammering and incoherent yelling coming from the pair, Iruka had calmly picked up the groceries, shut the front door and made his way through to the kitchen. He came back after a moment however, a coil of thin leather cord in his hands. The look on his face was thunderous, and enough to silence the two arguing shinobi. He held up the leather.

"This is from the Hokage. She's measured it, given it an extra few inches to allow for tying, but until the two of you are capable of remembering your, uh, limitation, she's decided this is the solution. Naruto, right wrist please. Sasuke, left. Put them out boys." A quick glance and a nod between them, and they complied. Iruka swiftly and firmly looped and knotted the leather cord over Naruto's wrist, and again over Sasuke's. He then instructed them to walk away from each other until the cord reached its limit. They did so, and breathed a sigh of relief when they remained pain free. Then both had the same realization and turned to face one another, dread and embarrassment written all over their faces.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto started, slowly turning his gaze onto his teacher.  
"How exactly do we change our clothes? And shower?" Sasuke finished, meeting his gaze with a glare. Iruka, to his credit, only blushed mildly.

"Well, uh, I suppose y-you'll have to, uh…um, figure it out! Bye!" a popping sound a puff of smoke, and he was gone.

"I think we should call Kakashi," Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him. "Well, in all honesty, he's the most perverted person in Konoha, and if anyone could think of a way for us to-"

Sasuke cut him off abruptly, "No." Naruto just nodded his head and stared at the floor.

"Tch. Let's just get something to eat." Sasuke walked off in the direction of the kitchen, tugging on the leather that bound them.

"_Oh Kami, will this ever end?! Bound by chakra pathways, bound by jutsu and now physically bound with a string? Ugh, this is so humiliating. Especially now after I landed on him like that this afternoon! Oh well. It could be worse I suppose. At least I'm not bound to Sakura. Or Lee." _He gave a small shudder at the thought. Glancing behind him at the dejected looking blond, he felt a weird pang of _something_ in his chest. _"Must be the damned jutsu again"_ he reasoned.

"_This just keeps getting better. And better. And better. Kami, how many ways must I be bound to him? I feel as though I'm just destined to be bound to the teme! And then with that fall this afternoon… he was so… ugh. I mean, it could've been worse I suppose. It could have been Sakura. And that wouldn't have been awkward at all. "Sorry this happened Sakura, but it's not even like I have a thing for you anymore. You're like my sister. My stubbornly still in love with Sasuke sister." Oh my… it could have been Lee!" _Naruto shuddered. He let his gaze drift over the lithe form of the Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke had never seemed to have an awkward phase in growing. He'd just… matured. He was exceptionally well built, muscled but not overly masculine. He was kind of beautiful, Naruto mused. All the black he insisted on wearing hid little of his physique, and the cut of his pants truly left little to be imagined about his behind. Naruto blushed and dragged his eyes to the ground. He felt an odd stab of _something_ in his chest. _"Damned frigging jutsu!"_ he grumbled in his mind.

* * *

Between the two of them, they were able to make a decent, if basic dinner and get it cleaned away, before turning to the more troublesome issue facing them.

"I need a shower."

Sasuke's simple statement as they washed up had brought their attention back to the leather cord now binding the duo. Naruto sighed.

"You shower, I'll sit on the floor with my eyes closed. I mean, it's not that weird honestly. We've been to the hot springs together." Sasuke nodded.

"Hm."

Five minutes later found Naruto on the floor beside the shower as Sasuke cleaned himself and washed his hair. He was idly mulling over a few things in his mind when he heard it. A very tiny, almost unnoticed moan. Naruto felt his entire face suddenly burn.

"Uh, Sasuke? You, um, alright?" Rustling, and the sound of something dropping. He tilted his head a little to try and make out the other noise he could hear. _"Is that… shit, is he groaning?"_

"Oi! Teme! What exactly are you doing?" his voice was a little higher than usual in his flustered state. A loud groan was enough for him to jump to his feet and turn to face the shower.

"Nar-Naruto! Help me…" Sasuke's voice was laced with pain. Without wavering, Naruto flung the shower curtain back. And snickered. Sasuke had his eyes screwed shut, shampoo still in his hair. He was clawing at his eyes and Naruto snickered again when he realized what had happened.

He quickly shucked his own clothing, sighing as he had to literally tear his shirt free, and stepped in behind Sasuke. He was suddenly grateful for the size of the shower stall, as there was plenty of room for him to maneuver behind his friend and not have awkward touching.

"Tip your head back, Sasuke, and I'll rinse it out for you while you wash out your eyes, okai?" Sasuke didn't respond, except to simply tip his head back as instructed. He didn't expect that Naruto's hands would feel so good as they ran through his hair, gently untangling and rinsing at the same time. They felt soft, and warm. Unconsciously he moved back a minute step towards him. The shampoo was finally gone from his eyes, but he stayed still, letting Naruto's hands work through his hair. He felt a little disappointed when they left his head.

"All done, teme." He nodded and stepped forward out of the water flow.

"I'll dry off now. You wash up. And thank you." Naruto smiled at him, and took his place under the warm water, tipping his own head back as it beat down on him. Oh the luxury of a warm shower! Sasuke watched him discreetly as he stood under the spray of water, a look of bliss on his face. He quickly ran his eyes appraisingly over the blond's naked body. His former teammate had really filled out alot over the last few years. He'd finally left that awkward gangly phase behind and become this bronzed god that stood before him now. Defined and tight muscle covered him, all traces of baby fat long gone. His long legs were toned to perfection and his buttocks were firm and perfect. Sasuke caught himself and blushed lightly. What a weird thing to think about the dobe!

He rubbed himself swiftly with the towel and yanked on boxers and a pair of plain black bed pants, forgoing a shirt, before slumping to the ground to dry his hair while he waited out Naruto's shower.

* * *

As they were climbing into bed a short while later, Naruto felt a weird pulling in his chest. He glanced at Sasuke and judged that from the expression on his face, he was feeling it too.

"D'you feel that?" the raven nodded, his face impassive as always, but a flicker of fear showed in his eyes. Naruto inched closer and felt the pulling ease. He frowned and moved back, and the pulling feeling returned. Raising his eyes to meet Sasuke's he shifted so he was right next to him. The feeling eased again, but didn't disappear. Sasuke suddenly moved and grabbed Naruto's hand. The feeling vanished. The two simply stared at each other, mouths open in shock.

"You've _got _to be joking!" Unsure of who had said it, they both just nodded. Sasuke relinquished his grip on Naruto's hand long enough to flop down onto the pillows. The feeling of his heart being pulled on instantly returned. Naruto sighed and flopped down beside him, reaching his hand out to rest between them. Hesitating, Sasuke grasped it in his own. Without another word, they lay there, the only light coming from the full moon outside.

Drifting on the border of sleep, Sasuke felt himself dragged back into almost waking as Naruto flexed his hand and laced their fingers together, tightening his grip. A peep at his face told Sasuke that he was fast asleep. He felt that weird pang in his chest again as he looked down at their entwined hands. He propped himself up on his elbow to have a closer look at the sleeping man beside him. The moonlight was flattering to Naruto, and the way it contoured the muscles on his bare chest with shadows was hypnotic. Sasuke lay back down and glared at his ceiling. He was having weird thoughts.

"_I have got to stop staring at him! It's not normal. It must be part of the jutsu, to make me think those things about him. How twisted." _He scowled, and willed himself back to sleep. _"I will sleep now. I will sleep now. I will __**not**__ think about Naruto."_

* * *

_He was running in the forest, the trees just a blur beneath his feet as leapt deftly from branch to branch. He could hear his pursuers chasing him, could sense their chakra. He grunted in irritation as a shuriken whizzed past his head. Deciding that he'd run far enough, he stopped and dropped to the ground. A small clearing, shaded by the trees surrounding it. He waited. Only one chakra signature. One he recognized. One he loathed and loved at the same time. _

"_SASUKE!" Glancing up at the blur of orange and blond hurtling toward him. A simple step to the side and the blur hit the ground running. He felt a tickle of irritation as the blur stopped at the other end of the clearing, his desperate pleading voice strong despite the emotion in it. _

"_Sasuke! Please! This is enough now. It's time to come home!" _

"_Tch, I have no home anymore." The blond shook his head in disbelief and walked towards him, his hand outstretched._

"_Baka," he said softly. "Your home is with me. I love you, and I'm taking you home." _

Sasuke sat bolt upright in the bed, eyes wide and heart pounding. He'd been dreaming of the day Naruto had caught up to him. The day he'd come home to Konoha. He stared at the man sleeping beside him, their hands no longer intertwined, but they were still touching. Naruto had one arm causally slung over Sasuke's waist, his legs pressed against his. Sasuke blushed faintly, and lay back down. Naruto unconsciously shifted closer and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. It was so…intimate. He'd never thought much on what Naruto had said to him that day to make him return, but he remembered it word for word.

"_Baka, your home is with me. I love you, and I'm taking you home." _

"_Your home is with me." _

"_I love you, and I'm taking you home." _

"_I love you." _

Sasuke sighed.

"_He loves me? He loves me? Loves me how? Like a friend? Like a brother? Like a … what? Do I love him? I know I care about him, like I cared for aniki. So, brotherly love? But I keep having all those weird thoughts. But that's the jutsu, isn't it? This jutsu… what happens if Tsunade can't break it? Do I just go the rest of my life bound to him?" _Sasuke frowned at the roof. _"This is stupid. I do not have any feelings for Naruto beyond those of my best friend."_ He nodded to himself, pleased that he'd sorted his feelings out. Adjusting his head so it rested gently against Naruto's he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning found them awake long before sunrise and making their way swiftly to the Hokage's Tower in the dark. A clone of Iruka's had appeared suddenly beside the bed to inform them they were required. They'd struggled to dress that morning, eventually just donning their chūnin vests, as the new design zipped at the sides. Walking close together so as not to draw attention to the leather cord at their wrists, they hurried through the hallways of the tower to Tsunade's office at the top. The ANBU guards at the door just nodded and let them through. Tsunade herself was awake and sipping at tea. She smiled as they entered, and gestured at the seats in front of her.

"So. Boys. How are you both?" they just stared at her blankly. "Right. That's understandable. Now, I have to tell you something, and I am desperate for you to not overreact and make too much noise this early in the morning." She paused and waited until first Sasuke nodded, then Naruto.

"Good. I've had to send for specialist help. I've sent for Jiraiya." Sasuke just nodded. The old man was pervert, but an intelligent man. He was one of the legendary Sannin. He felt Naruto tense up beside him.

"Why?" Sasuke turned to stare at the blond. Surely he'd be happy to see his former teacher?

"Because he's the best, Naruto. And if my theory is right, and there's been some form of seal placed on each of your hearts, he truly is the only one who could undo it." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah he's real good with seals, isn't he, Tsunade-baa-chan?" she flinched at the accusatory tone in his voice.

"That was for your own good Naruto. We were just trying to help-"

"Your helping almost got me killed! If Kyuu and I hadn't cracked the damn thing when we did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now you meddling old hag!" Tsunade closed her eyes against the onslaught as Sasuke just stared at his friend. His eyes were brimming with tears and he was so furious he was shaking.

"The pair of you messed with my mind to try and make me forget, and when it started to fall apart, what was your solution? Send me off on a mission where I nearly _died_ and then ignore it!" Naruto stood up, and turned his entire body away from the Hokage. Sasuke stood as well, hesitating to be so openly rude to the woman who'd allowed him to come home. She opened her eyes, and just nodded gently to him. He nodded in return and followed Naruto as he walked briskly out the door.

"Ne, usuratonkachi. What the hell was that back there?" he asked once they were clear of the tower and on their way home. Naruto just shrugged and replied that it was nothing. The walk home was silent, and awkward. Once they were safe within the dark confines of the main house, Sasuke stopped, the sudden lack of motion making Naruto stumble.

"Oi, teme! What gives!" he growled. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Explain Naruto." To prove that he wasn't giving up, he sat on the floor where he was and crossed his arms. Naruto gaped at him.

"You…you're acting like a child!" he laughed, but it was bitter. "Fine." Sitting down next to the raven and getting comfortable, he leant his head on his hand and started to speak.

"I was…attacked, by a group of villagers when I was thirteen. It was … a particularly bad attack. And for a while after it happened I didn't seem to be getting better. I stopped eating, drinking, sleeping. I think I was just, y'know, trying to die? I was pretty messed up. So Tsunade-baa-chan summoned Ero-sennin. And when he got here, she knocked me out and he put a seal on my memories of the attack. But, it didn't last forever, and when I was 17, not too long after I'd returned from travelling with him, it started to crack. I was getting tiny flashes of it. Feelings or a random image. It was… hard." He paused. Sasuke was just watching his face, his own apathetic but an unreadable expression in his eyes. Naruto sighed before he continued, speaking as though about someone else.

"So it cracked. And when I told Tsunade, she sent me on a mission. And I was attacked. I was pinned to the ground by a few enemy shinobi, and that's when it got bad. I had to let Kyuu take control. It wasn't pretty. But when it was over, he and I broke the seal. And I took 2 weeks to return home. But I dealt with it, eventually. Now it's just a painful memory that I try not to let follow me all the time. But it's harder during the festival, because that's when I was attacked. That's why I had a nightmare that night by the road. So… yeah..." he drifted off. Sasuke just sat still a moment longer, taking in the expression of hurt and anger on Naruto's face. He frowned, and stood up, extending his hand to the blond.

"Tch. Come on dobe. No point dwelling." Naruto looked up in surprise. Sasuke just stood, his hand patiently waiting. He grinned, and took it, letting the raven haul him to his feet. Sasuke gave his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze and let it go.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. I don't know about you, but I do not like being woken at one am." Naruto nodded and followed him up the hall. As they were laying back down, vests and pants discarded in favour of pajama pants once more, Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke. For everything. Letting me stay here, helping me clean my apartment and for listening. And…thank you for coming home." The raven simply nodded. They lay there, waiting to see if the strange pulling from the night before would return. Sure enough, they both began to feel it, a strange pulling urge to be closer to the other. Simultaneously they reached out their hands and linked them. As the feeling subsided, Sasuke let his eyes slide shut as he drifted off. Naruto simply lay there awake, reflecting over the story he'd told Sasuke. He'd been very careful to always say 'attacked' and not raped or abused. He wasn't sure if the Uchiha could have handled knowing that.

"_I made the mistake of telling Iruka-sensei and it nearly broke him. I won't tell Sasuke. He doesn't need to know. No one else does. It's my problem. I'm the demon's container after all. What right do I have to a normal life? What is a normal life anyway? What's so good about it? Surely if it was something worth having, more people would have them." _He sighed quietly, and moved his head so he was watching Sasuke's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and pure when he slept. His dark bangs fell over his eyes, moving gently with each soft breath he took. His face relaxed when he was asleep, the indifferent mask he kept on disappearing. He was breathtaking to look at.

"_I wonder when I started thinking of Sasuke like that. As breathtaking. He just looks so … untouched when he's asleep. I'm jealous. Jealous of his life, messed up though it is. At least I don't hate him. I love Sasuke. He's my family." _Feeling pleased with his thoughts, Naruto let himself follow Sasuke into sleep.

* * *

"Jiraiya." The sage nodded, and grinned.

"Tsunade!" he boomed cheerfully. "I see you're looking as ample as always!" a cheeky wink was followed by an incredibly hard smack to his head.

"Baka! You're here for a reason. I take it that Shizune informed you of what has happened to the brat and the Uchiha?" a nod of the white head confirmed this. "Good. So, what can we do?"

Jiraiya sighed and settled himself into the chair in front of the desk.

"If what you suspect is true, and Itachi has bound their hearts chakra pathways, then I'm not sure what we _can_ do. If we try to separate them, and we miss something we'd kill them. If there has been a seal placed on their hearts, the only thing to do is to try and break it." Tsunade nodded. "But," he continued wearily. "If there is a seal, there's also the possibility that it will only get stronger. It could very well fuse their pathways together. And if that happens, it would be catastrophic to them."

"So…what do we do, Jiraiya?" Tsunade's voice was quiet, and filled with concern. For as much as she wouldn't admit it, the Uzumaki brat had wheedled his way deep into her heart.

"We wait. See if over the course of the next week there's any sign at all of the jutsu weakening, or of the existence of a seal. If there's no sign of either, then we start calling for help from wherever we can get it." A nod from the blonde woman behind the desk was enough. Jiraiya slumped down in his chair.

"Got any sake, Hokage?"

* * *

**A/N - Another one! =) I have the next chapter ready to roll, so you can keep an eye for it in the next few days.**

**I'm trying to update frequently. Things start to get a little harder for the two from next chapter on, especially when Sakura 'pops in'. **

**Leave me a review if I've earnt it, they're great motivators, and sources of inspiration **

**-Ume. xx**


	5. A Light, Shining in my Darkness

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" _**A Light, Shining in my Darkness "**_

"**I** hate mornings."

Naruto rolled over lazily to look at his bedmate, who'd just issued this muffled piece of wisdom. Sasuke was lying on his stomach, arms dead straight by his sides, his normally immaculately styled raven dark hair spread haphazardly over the pillow he had his face buried in. Naruto laughed as the raven mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

"C'mon teme, let's get up and face the day! Can't let the sunshine go to waste, y'know!" Naruto had been lying awake for the last hour or so to enjoy some time with Kyuubi before he got up and put his other self on for the day. He'd been lax with it around Sasuke and he was worried that he might be suspecting something. So Naruto had decided that today he'd be 100% the 'old' Naruto. Especially because today they were meeting with Ino, Sakura and Kakashi. Tsunade had told them that they were back, and had informed them of what Itachi had done. So today was extra important.

Sasuke lifted his head from the pillow to stare at Naruto. He was sitting up and had his biggest, stupidest grin on his face. But the more Sasuke stared at it, the more he hated it. It looked so … fake. Actually, the more he stared at it, the more it was pissing him off. Naruto hadn't noticed the frown growing on his face though, as he sat there with his stupid grin, spouting nonsense about how their day was going to be so fun, and how great it'd be to see Kakashi and Sakura. With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke let his face flop ungracefully back into the pillow. Naruto glanced down at him, and let his smile soften, just for a moment. Then his entire demeanor changed as he smirked deviously. Moving with all the stealth and grace of a shinobi of Konoha, he was sitting on Sasuke's back in a flash, his fingers mercilessly digging into his ribs. Judging from the amount of twitching and squirming coming from beneath him, he guessed he was onto the right spot. Then he heard it. A _giggle_. Admittedly, it was deep and masculine, but it was a giggle. From an Uchiha! He dug his fingers in harder and was rewarded with a rich, deep laugh muffled by the pillow.

"Sasuke! You're laughing!" he was laughing himself by this point. Sasuke's laughter was contagious. Sensing that his victim was about at his limit he quickly sprung off onto the floor, where he stood and laughed happily as Sasuke took a minute to regulate his breathing before he sat up. His hair was in absolute chaos, cheeks flushed and his eyes were wide and shining with tears and excitement. Naruto had never seen anyone look like this. Like they'd just had real fun for the first time.

"You are _so_ dead dobe!" Naruto just laughed again, and dodged the half-hearted punch aimed at his head. Sasuke stood beside him, a small smile on his face. He looked so different when he smiled.

"C'mon then, let's get dressed and head out." They'd managed to get a hold of some of Iruka's old shirts that fastened up the sides, so they were at least able to dress properly. Although, neither of them were particularly happy with the fact that they matched. Sasuke had grumbled something about looking like a couple, and Naruto had just taken it with good humor. He was just happy that it wasn't orange. Sasuke was happy that it was black. The walk from the old estate to the training grounds where they had organized to meet their teammates was quiet, and awkward as they passed through the busier part of the village. Naruto was completely used to the stares, the whispers and jeers, but Sasuke had never been on the receiving end. Once he'd returned and the Hokage had reinstated him that had been it. They had been wary of him naturally, but after a little while it had been as though he'd never left. As though he'd never betrayed them. Whereas Naruto had never wronged them, much less betray them, yet he was punished daily. When the first of the whispers began, Sasuke had been too preoccupied to realize. But as he'd drifted out of his thoughts, he'd begun to hear that most of them weren't bothering to whisper anymore.

"_Demon…"_

"_Don't know why the Hokage won't put him down." _

"…_dragging us all down…" _

"_Tainting that poor Uchiha survivor now…"_

"_Shameful." _

"…_don't look. He's evil."_

He'd glared at each of them as they'd whispered, but had no effect. He stared at Naruto, who was walking a step ahead. His shoulders had stiffened, and he had that ridiculous fake grin back on his face. To an outsider, it would've just looked like he was smiling and happy. To Sasuke, he could see the rage and the hurt in his eyes and in the way he was holding himself. They were almost through the business district when they both felt it again. The weird pulling sensation. With a weary glance between them, Sasuke reached out and took hold of Naruto's hand as though it were the most natural thing in the world. The look of astonishment on Naruto's face as the shocked gasps of the villagers were heard, was enough to let Sasuke know he'd done the right thing by moving first.

"_Disgusting." _

Naruto flinched, his first outwardly visible sign of distress and reaction in years. Sasuke just kept his head high and forward, matching his steps to fall beside the blond, adjusting the grip he had on his hand by threading his pale fingers through Naruto's tanned ones. A small squeeze of gratitude from Naruto, and they simply continued to walk toward the training grounds as though no one had said a thing to them.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Ino's cheerful voice broke through the wall of stony silence they'd erected around themselves as they walked. Naruto instantly brightened up when he heard her, his eyes shimmering with joy and a huge, real smile on his face. His voice was equally reflective of his joy at seeing his other closest friend.

"_Ino_!" The blonde kunoichi bounded forward and threw herself into his open arms. They spent the next few minutes embracing tightly and murmuring quietly to each other. Sasuke felt a weird twinge in his chest at the sight of them so wrapped up with each other, but he supposed it was something from the jutsu. Not wanting to intrude on their reunion, he looked around and saw Sakura standing off to the side, an irritated expression on her face as she too watched Naruto and Ino. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke took a couple of steps towards Sakura, deciding that he could be friendly too, if he wanted.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"_There. Nice and friendly,"_ He smirked to himself. Sakura's jaw dropped in shock. Before she could recover enough to respond, Ino had pulled away from Naruto and was watching Sasuke with an almost appraising look in her eye. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she mimicked it. He scowled. She scowled.

"I can do this all day, Sasuke-kun. You gonna say hi to me or what?" she grinned, with a mischievous wiggle of her eyebrows. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto laughed, and gave a vague wave in her direction. She seemed satisfied with that.

"So, you guys wanna explain exactly what happened? Naru-kun?" Naruto ducked his head as she came to stand beside him. "Hey, don't you hide in there from me," she whispered. "I know you, remember?" Ino tapped his forehead gently, smiling at him. He nodded. Sakura gestured for them all to sit under the shade of a large tree at the edge of the field, although it was almost winter in Konoha, it still got uncomfortably sunny in the middle of the day. A loud popping noise from behind them, had them all sighing in unison.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, see, there was this poor lost fox and raven, and they were all tangled up in this big red thread and I had to help them as they untangled their love!" Blank stares all round met this statement and the Copy-nin sighed. "No-one ever believes me…"

"Maybe if you showed up on _time_ one day and didn't spout nonsense as your excuse, you'd stand a better chance, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura scoffed. Kakashi seemed unfazed as he simply nodded and pulled his _Icha Icha_ _Violence_ and flicked it open.

"So - Naruto, Sasuke. The Hokage tells me you had an interesting run in with Itachi?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from the book in his hand. He slouched down behind their group as both boys turned red and nodded. "Well, explain away."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, and nodded. "Well, we were sent to watch a village where Tsunade-baa-chan thought some missing-nin was hiding, and when we got there, that Itachi bastard totally ambushed us!" Naruto was speaking loudly and in his usual over the top voice. Sasuke winced. It was painful for him to see and hear Naruto like this after days of seeing him in a different light. He sighed quietly to himself as Naruto continued with his exaggerated explanation of their predicament. He allowed himself a small smirk of amusement when he caught sight of Sakura's face as Naruto shook their bound wrists in her face. Ino just nodded.

"Are you alright, Naru-kun? Really?" when he nodded, she frowned and scooted beside him. "Naruto, are _you_ alright?" Leaning towards him, she dropped her voice to a low whisper. Straining his ears, Sasuke was barely able to make out what she was saying.

"Naru, I mean you. Not this stupid-you, but _you_. I'm worried about the real Naruto. Staying with Sasuke-kun means you'll be wearing this stupid face twenty-four hours a day. That's too much for you!" Her face was showing nothing but happiness so as not to alert the others, but her voice was filled with concern. Naruto's voice was just as quiet as hers when he replied, but it was a comforting tone filling his.

"Ne, Ino, it'll be fine! Honestly, I've been a little careless with it, but Sasuke hasn't noticed anything yet. So I figured from today on I'd just go back to being the normal, noisy Naruto he knows. And it's fine. He'll probably just think anything weird is just from the jutsu." He put his hand on Ino's head and gently ruffled her hair. "Love you, Ino." She smiled affectionately back at him.

"Yeah I know. Love you too, Naru." She pulled back, and they faced the rest of the group. "Well, c'mon guys! Let's go get some lunch!" She shot a quick, apologetic glance at Naruto, who gave a minute nod. If Sasuke hadn't been watching him so closely he wouldn't have seen it at all.

"Lunch at Ichiraku's on me!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air and cheered. Sakura sighed and Kakashi just nodded.

While they were walking towards the ramen stand, Sasuke watched the way Naruto interacted with Ino. Considering that they'd barely been friends before he left the village, it had come as a huge shock to him when he returned home to find them as close as they were now. He'd asked Naruto about it, and he'd explained it to him.

"_She just understands me. There's a lot of stuff that happened between her and I while you were gone, y'know? She, uh, well… I mean, it was never anything like __**that**__, but she really pulled me back from a pretty scary place. She was my light in the dark for a while there. Honestly, she still is. I don't even like to think about where I'd be if it wasn't for that girl. I love her absolutely. She's my family." _

Sasuke was walking only a few steps behind Naruto and Ino when he felt it again. The weird twinge. He shrugged his shoulders and it went away. No sooner had he done that though, then the pulling feeling was back. Naruto gave a small wince and without breaking stride or conversation, swung his hand back and waited for Sasuke to take it. He looked over his shoulder and gave him a quick smile as he felt the thin fingers thread through his own. Sasuke returned the smile with a smirk, and let Naruto pull him up to walk beside he and Ino. They were discussing Ino's recent mission, and the fact that she'd cut her hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and smirked again at the expression on Sakura's face as she spotted their entwined hands.

"_Geeze, Naruto gossips like a girl when he wants to. How boring. I could never gossip. Too troublesome if it comes back around that you've been doing it. Mother always told me to treat others as I wanted to be treated by them. Hm. Guess I stopped all that after they died. I wonder if she'd be sad to see me now. Although it's not really her fault. It's Itachi's. Kami I want to kill him. Even more so now. Seriously, who the hell binds their brother to another guy via their chakra pathways? It's too weird. There must be some really twisted, 'Itachi' reasoning behind it. Like his warped version of helping me to train. Ugh." _

Sasuke was happy to just let his thoughts wander away at that point. They reached Ichiraku without and issues, and no heckling from the villagers they passed. Sasuke guessed it was because they had Kakashi with them. "_Guess the old perve is good for something,"_ he thought bitterly. _"If only he'd follow Naruto all the time. Give him a break from all their crap."_

"Welcome! Hi Naruto!" The owner of Ichiraku's was greeting them with his usual enthusiasm and Naruto was greeting him right back, his boisterous personality reflecting the mask he was wearing. Teuchi and Ayame were always happy to see the energetic blond. Ino kept a close eye on him throughout dinner, and seemed to be constantly touching him, as though it were her own way of making sure he was truly handling the situation. Sasuke was impressed by her level of dedication to her friend. He was also impressed that regardless of the fact that he seemed to truly hate it, Naruto managed 3 bowls. Still a very small serving for him compared to normal, but he claimed it was simply because he'd eaten not long before they all met up. Sasuke frowned, knowing that this wasn't at all true. They'd actually forgotten to eat before they left. Ino stayed true to her word and paid the tab, and the group wandered out of the stall. Kakashi and Sakura both had to report back to the Hokage's office, so they were the first to leave, Kakashi deciding to escort Sakura there. As they walked off together, Sakura lecturing her sensei on the fact he should not be reading pornographic books while escorting his attractive female student. Ino shook her head and laughed at the pair, as she too said her farewells, giving Naruto a parting hug and kiss on the cheek. Sasuke simply raised a hand at her.

Without a word, the two left behind turned and started back in the direction of the Uchiha estate, absent-mindedly linking hands when the pulling started. The streets were thankfully empty as they walked. Naruto was babbling noisily about the ramen they'd just eaten, and about how happy he had been to hear all about Ino's last mission. With a sigh of frustration, Sasuke stopped suddenly at the entrance to the estate, jolting Naruto to a halt beside him.

"Oi, teme! What gives?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's grumbles, choosing instead to stare intently at the blond. "Sas-Sasuke? Can I, uh, help you?" Naruto was trying to lighten whatever the heavy mood that had just fallen on them was, but Sasuke was having none of it.

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke's question caught the other shinobi off guard, and his eyes widened in surprise as he considered the question.

"Do what?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him in a glare.

"That. Why do you play dumb?" Naruto's eyes showed a flicker of real fear for a split second before he closed them, and grinned.

"Ehh, I don't play dumb, teme! I'm Uzumaki Nar-"

Sasuke cut him off before he could finish. "Don't. Don't do that. Talk to me."

"I… I really don't know what you mean…" Naruto's voice was quieter now, his eyes open but staring at the ground. He scuffed his foot distractedly in the dirt.

"Naruto. Look at me," Sasuke demanded. When the blond had raised his eyes to meet his, Sasuke continued, "I heard you and Ino talking. What does she mean that she's worried about the 'real Naruto'? What are you hiding?" Naruto trembled faintly. His eyes were wide and there was no denying the fear that was showing there now.

"I…," he trailed off, and took a deep breath. "Not out here, okai? Let's go inside and I'll explain a little." Sasuke nodded and started to head back inside again. Naruto waited until they were back in the bedroom before he silently and swiftly rendered the Uchiha unconscious with a hard blow to the back of the head. He positioned him gently on the bed, and sat beside him. He was doing his best to stay calm, but his breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps and he knew from the tightening feeling in his chest that he was close to hyperventilating.

"_**Breathe, kit. Breathe in, slowly. Now out, slowly. And in, and out… slowly now Naruto, just breathe." **_

With Kyuubi walking him through it, he was slowly but surely able to get his breathing pattern back under control, and to ease the constricting feeling in his chest.

"_Kyuu! I was so careless today! Did you hear that out there? He __**heard**__ us Kyuu! He knows! He knows, he knows, he knows, he-"_

"_**Naruto! Easy, easy. Calm down. Breathe. It's not that terrible if he knows. Surely, out of all your friends, Sasuke would be the best one to talk to about 'masks' and appearances. Don't you think so? I certainly do." **_

Naruto opened his eyes in his mind, to find he was pacing the small space of the Kitsune's room. Kyuubi himself was seated on a chair opposite, arms crossed, watching him with guarded eyes.

"_It was hard enough with Iruka and Ino! And Tsunade and Jiraiya! I can't do this, I can't let Sasuke in too! It's too much, too many people! I'll crack. I don't want to crack, I don't. I can't… I don't think I'm strong enough to handle his rejection Kyuu!" _

A groan from beside him, startled Naruto out of his thoughts. Sasuke stirred. He was coming to.

"_**Just try, kit. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with this one. The littlest Uchiha has a strength even he's blind to when it comes to you. Let him in, Naruto." **_

"_A strength when it comes to me? What do you mean Kyuu?" _

But the old fox just chuckled and fell silent. Naruto sighed and watched with trepidation as Sasuke groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. When they fell on Naruto they widened in remembrance, and just as quickly narrowed into a glare.

"_What the hell was that dobe?!"_ he hissed through gritted teeth. His head was pounding, and it hurt physically were he'd been struck. Naruto bit his bottom lip as Sasuke slowly sat up, wincing as he held his head. He reached out to touch the back of Sasuke's head, and gently placed his fingertips against the lump there. When Sasuke made a small pained noise, he apologized quietly as he let Kyuubi's red chakra coat his fingers and heal the painful lump he'd caused. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the pain disappear along with the pounding in his head.

"What… what was that?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's Kyuubi," was all Naruto replied. Sasuke just nodded. He'd figured as much for himself when he'd seen the colour of the chakra.

"Naruto, why did you knock me out?" The blond shinobi looked away, ashamed.

"I panicked," he took a breath. "I didn't - I mean - I wasn't, no – It's just that, I'm not ready for you to get inside my mind yet!" he blurted out, ducking his head. Sasuke just gaped at him.

"What?"

Naruto looked up at him then, and when he caught sight of the puzzled expression on the raven haired shinobi's face, he snorted in amusement. He expelled a huge gust of air, and leant back on his elbows, to stare at the ceiling. Sasuke stared at him a moment, then mimicked his pose as Naruto began to speak.

"Think about this Sasuke. You know how I live now. You've seen my apartment, heard them on the streets. You've even seen the evidence of the past when I fall asleep. If those close-minded bastards out there had any idea at all that I was even a tiny bit stronger, or smarter than how I portray myself, d'you really think I'd still be alive? It's only because I come across that way that I've been allowed to stay. As much as they might hate me, they always stop short of killing me when they attack me. And the only reason that they even catch me to hit me, is because of the damned bubble of stupidity I surround myself with every day." He stopped, and took a shaky breath, keeping his gaze firmly on the roof. Sasuke was watching him carefully, and Naruto could feel his eyes on him, but he ignored it.

"I had to deliberately fail the genin exams, y'know. Realistically, I could've taken and passed the Jōnin exams, but I had to keep up appearances," he paused again, took another shaky breath, and continued. "I keep a kind of journal now. A sketchbook. Ino made me start it, actually. She was the one who saved me. Pulled me back from the edge I was on. You'd been gone for so long, and Jiraiya had left too. I was so lonely. I was caught. They trapped me like an animal in my apartment. Held me down and beat the living shit out of me. But I survived. I always survive. But Ino… she'd seen them heading towards my place. She knew where I lived, roughly. She told Tsunade-baa-chan that she had seen a huge group of men heading towards where she thought I lived. She saved me. Busted through my front door right as I was holding the kunai to my throat. I was so sad, Sasuke. And so tired. I missed you, and I felt like I really had no one at all. So I just thought, why not? Who'd miss me?" he sighed.

Sasuke's eyes felt like they were burning a hole through him, but he just couldn't bring himself to meet them. The last time he'd spoken like this with anyone, had been Ino. And she'd reacted physically. She'd cried for him, because he didn't cry for himself. She'd then spent the night, just holding his hand and being there for him. Something he'd never had before. A single, scalding tear slipped down his cheek.

"I was broken, Sasuke. Completely, and utterly broken. I felt like there was just nothing left. Then, Ino reached out to me. She brought me back. So I vowed that I'd live for her, to bring you back. And I did bring you back," he finally turned his head and met Sasuke's piercing stare dead on. "I brought you home, Sasuke. And now, I have more than just Ino to live for. I've built my life back up. Reinforced my façade with the strength my friends give me." Another tear made its way slowly down his cheek. Sasuke's gaze was indecipherable to Naruto at this point.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was low and husky, as he spoke quietly. "Thank you for trusting me." More tears were falling down Naruto's face, leaving shining trails in the tanned skin. The sunset outside made Naruto glow, as though a fuzzy orange halo was all around him. He reached out a hand, and tentatively brushed a stray tear from Naruto's whisker scars.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "You aren't alone now, are you?" Naruto's face crumpled as he realized that Sasuke was accepting him. He was accepting the real Naruto without any hesitation or constraint. He was _accepting _him for who he really was. Naruto felt the last of his walls fall as he let himself truly cry for the first time in years. Sasuke just reached out and pulled Naruto to him as though it were the most ordinary thing to do. Naruto accepted the embrace, and clung to Sasuke as though he were a buoy keeping him afloat. In his mind, he'd suppose later, he was. Sasuke was grounding him, letting him break in front of him, and he was still here. He had his arms tight around Naruto, holding the taller frame to himself like a stuffed toy. He ran one hand softly through the sunshine locks on his head, and murmured comforting nothings in his ear.

"_It feels almost like I've done this before. Or I've been in Naruto's position before… Aniki…" _Sasuke felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he recognized where he'd felt this before. Itachi had held him like this, so many times before. Had whispered the comforting nothings, had ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and rubbed his back. He'd been there for him, right up until he wasn't. And right in that moment, Sasuke really missed his big brother for the first time in years. He missed his family. Suddenly the old house, the empty estate bothered him. He could feel the ghosts, hear them talking, walking, _living_. Giving himself a firm mental shake, he focused on the sobbing blond in his lap.

"_He doesn't hate me, Sasuke doesn't hate me! He doesn't hate me, he doesn't hate me!" _Naruto was unable to process much more at that point. He had never cried like this in his life, and he had no idea how to make it stop. He was comforted by the feel of Sasuke's thin fingers softly running through his hair, and the tight grip he had on his waist. Naruto had his hands bunched into the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, using it to hold himself upright as he sobbed into his chest. Gradually though, he felt the tears start to slow, and his breathing eased from great gasping gulps, into a regular, though shaky rhythm. Sasuke didn't cease his petting though. It wasn't until Naruto moved as though to pull back, that he noticed he was still doing it.

He glanced behind him at the sky through the window. There were heavy clouds moving across the moon, and thunder could be heard rumbling faintly in the distance. The smell of rain was in the air, and the temperature had plummeted. Sasuke shivered. Naruto noticed, and suggested in a voice strained and hoarse from an hour's worth of crying that maybe they should turn in and get some sleep. Sasuke nodded. A good night's sleep would most definitely not go astray at this point. He wasn't sure if they'd had an uninterrupted night since the jutsu had been placed on them. He watched as Naruto stood on shaky legs to undress. The blond's toned form was appealing to him, though he wasn't sure why. He felt the urge to run his hands over it, but resisted. He scowled to himself. "_The jutsu is clearly out of control,"_ he thought grumpily. When Naruto had changed into his sleeping attire, which was really just flannel pajama pants, Sasuke stood to do the same. Naruto pulled the blankets back, and fluffed up their pillows, before climbing into the side next to the wall. He shivered as the storm broke overhead, and the rain started to fall. He closed the window against the chilly breeze and huddled under the thick, warm blankets.

"_Wow, what a luxurious home. Warm blankets, a soft bed and you can close the windows when it rains. So lucky,"_ his thoughts were sluggish as he felt his eyes grow heavy. _"Must've been all that girly crying I did…" _

Sasuke was unsurprised when he climbed into the bed to find Naruto had fallen asleep. He propped himself up, and watched as the lightning outside briefly illuminated his sleeping face. Dried tear tracks were visible, but for the first time since they'd been bound, he looked completely relaxed. There was no sign of stress or anxiety on his face. Sasuke had reached out and laid a hand on his soft cheek before he'd even realized his hand had moved. He drew it back quickly, as though he'd been burned, and lay down on his own side of the bed.

"_What the hell was that? Must've just been a reflex from the crying. Maybe something aniki used to do. Still, at least he looks peaceful tonight. I guess he was really worried I wouldn't accept him. So silly. He's family to me. Like a brother." _

_A brother? _

Sasuke growled as his subconscious tried to argue with him.

"_Of course as a brother. That's why I did all that before! Because it's what Itachi did for me. It's what brothers do for each other. They comfort and protect them." _Satisfied that his stupid subconscious self was not arguing back, he settled back on the pillows. He'd almost drifted off when the pulling sensation started in his chest. Before he could reach out to grab Naruto's hand though, the blond had moved. He rolled towards Sasuke, and plopped his head onto his shoulder, wrapping an arm snugly over his waist and a leg over his. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn, as he took in the intimate position they were in. Sighing, he tried to untangle himself from Naruto without waking him, he was shocked when Naruto mumbled in his sleep, and snuggled in closer.

"Don't go…Sasu…warm…"

Sasuke lay still as stone as Naruto wiggled and effectively removed any space between their bodies.

"_He's right though… it is warmer like this…" _Nodding to himself, Sasuke gave into the warmth the blond was radiating and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep beside him, matching his breathing to the deep, steady rhythm of Naruto's.

* * *

"Yo, 'Tachi!"

Itachi raised his red eyes from the scroll he'd been perusing idly to meet the gaze of his companion, Kisame. The strange looking man grinned at him, showing pointed teeth.

"Did your little jutsu work on Sasuke? Huh, did it?" Itachi nodded.

"He is bound to the Kyuubi container. Once their pathways fuse, it will only be a matter of time before they come to us. My plan is foolproof."

Kisame nodded. "Brilliant as usual 'Tachi!" Itachi inclined his head, and went back to his scroll, leaving Kisame to entertain himself.

"_Sasuke, I do hope you're enjoying this gift I've given to you. A person could be blind and still see the way you are with Naruto. When next we meet, I have so very much to tell you,"_ Itachi's thoughts drifted to his little brother, as they so often did, and he sat quietly reminiscing as Kisame prattled on about some shark book he'd been reading.

Eventually though, the chamber fell silent and Itachi was left to his memories of a better time, and to hope for the better future, between himself and Sasuke.

Naruto, it seemed, wasn't the only one to wear a complex façade, and hide in plain sight who he truly was.

* * *

**A/N - hello all! here you go, another chapter! I hope everyone gets the reference in Kakashi's excuse. **

**The lost fox and the raven with the red thread? A reference to the Japanese belief in the 'red string of fate' that binds soulmates to each other. **

**Please continue to review as you read, it truly is wonderful to receive feedback, and a sincere thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story of mine so far. **

**-Ume. xx**


	6. It Will Only Make You Fall Apart

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**~Please be advised this chapter contains violence against a child~**

" _**It Will Only Make You Fall Apart "**_

_**I**__f it was possible to love someone, and not know it, was it also possible for that person to love you as well, and also not realize it?_

Naruto frowned. His thoughts were confusing him. Ino had just left, and though Sasuke had sat at the edge of their ten feet and swore he couldn't hear them, Naruto had a feeling he'd heard at least parts of it. It was just in a ninja's DNA to automatically listen in to a whispered conversation. It helped keep them alive after all. He sighed in embarrassment, and Sasuke looked at him, eyebrow raised in question. Naruto waved a hand haphazardly and hunched over, resting his head on his knees as he thought through the end of his conversation with Ino again. She'd had a real interest in his relationship with Sasuke today.

It had been awkward.

* * *

"_Naru-kun, have you ever been in love?" Ino leant forward and whispered._

"_Eh? Love?" His face scrunched up as he thought. "Well, I don't know! I mean, I know I liked Sakura for ages, but… I don't think I ever loved her. I love you, Ino, but that's like sibling love." _

_Ino sighed, and shoved her newly-short blonde hair back out of her face. She picked up her tea and stared into it, as though it contained all the answers. _

"_Naru…are you love with Sasuke-kun?" Her question, so casually asked, caused Naruto to spit his mouthful of tea across the room. Sasuke had sighed in frustration at him, but maintained his distance and continued to read his book. _

"_EH? Ino?! What- that is- EH?" he sputtered. "NO!" Ino chuckled. _

"_Oh Naru-kun! Y'know, it's entirely possible for someone to love someone else, and not even know it. And it's just as possible for that person to love you in return, and be just as unaware of it as you." She grinned at him, a mischievous glint in her ice blue eyes._

"_It's just so much fun to watch! You two are so adorable!"_

* * *

She'd left not too long after that, and Naruto had yet to move from his dumbfounded position on the floor. Sasuke had moved closer and cleaned up the spilt tea, then retreated back to his original position in the afternoon sun to finish his book.

"_Girls are mad!"_ Naruto thought. _"There's nothing weird like that between me and Sasuke! He's like – like a brother, damnit! And all the weird sleep hugging, and girly crying stuff is because of the damned jutsu. He doesn't love me." _A wrenching pain shot through his heart at thought. "DAMN!" He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until he noticed that Sasuke had moved to crouch in front of him, and was peering concernedly into his face. Naruto felt his whole face slowly burn as he looked into the intense eyes of the raven in front of his face. A smirk spread over said raven's face when Naruto twitched, and fell onto his backside. He flopped down onto the hard floor, ignoring the crack of his head against the tatami. Sasuke sat, and stared hard at him.

"What are you doing?"

"…" There was nothing he could say that wouldn't result in total humiliation. So he opted for silence. Sweet, sanity saving silence. Sasuke sighed, and stood up.

"Well, c'mon then. Dinner time." A slim, pale hand was hovering over his face. Naruto reached up and took it, letting Sasuke haul him gracefully to his feet. He followed quietly into the kitchen, and sat on the stool there as Sasuke plodded around. A plate was thrust under his nose, and he grimaced.

"Ne, teme. Can't you make anything other than tomato sandwiches?" Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"Why would I need to?" Naruto stared.

"Well, because… doesn't it get boring?" It was Sasuke's turn to stare now.

"No. Tomatoes are the only food worth eating every day." Naruto blinked.

"Oh. Okai then. Thanks for the food!"

"Hn."

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence, as Sasuke enjoyed his tomatoes and Naruto admired the fact that Sasuke loved tomatoes _that_ much. As they were washing up, Naruto asked Sasuke if he'd mind if he took a shower. The raven shook his head and followed him to the bathroom. Naruto had just walked over to where his clothes were being kept, right at the end of their ten feet, when it happened. A pulling feeling, but much more intense than anything the pair had experienced so far. It was painful, like a hand squeezing on his heart. Gasping in pain, he turned to Sasuke who was paler than usual, one hand gripping his chest, the other braced on the wall for support. Without a word, Sasuke stumbled towards Naruto, a hand extended in front of him. Grasping the hand Naruto pulled him closer, and the pain eased. They frowned at each other - usually a hand being held was enough.

"_Ugh, come on! Cut us some slack,"_ Sasuke thought angrily. He moved himself closer again to Naruto, so that their chests were touching. Still painful. A simultaneous sigh escaped them. Naruto shifted suddenly, pulling Sasuke flush against his body, wrapping his arms around him tightly. The feeling eased, but it was still uncomfortable. Sasuke looked up and met panicked cerulean eyes. He sighed, as the realization of what needed to happen crashed into him.

"Naruto," he whispered, "don't punch me." Sasuke swallowed, and squeezed his eyes shut as he rocked forward onto his toes, bracing his hands against the blond's shoulders and pressed his lips against Naruto's. It was only the briefest of contact, but the relief from the pain in their chests was immediate. Sasuke stepped back and observed Naruto warily. He had a dazed look on his face, his eyes were wide, and a faint flush tinted his cheeks. Sasuke thought he looked…

"_Amazing… Tch, not this nonsense again! C'mon brain get with it! This jutsu is messing with my mind again!" _

"Don't overthink it, dobe. We're…brothers, so it's normal. Brothers embrace all the time," he spoke quietly so as not to startle the blond into violence. To his relief, Naruto just nodded dumbly and gestured towards the bedroom.

"S-shower," he mumbled. It wasn't until he was standing under the hot spray of the water with the curtain between them, that Naruto let his fingers wander up to his lips. He touched them gently and blushed. Sasuke had really soft lips, and they'd been… Sasuke had _kissed_ him. Undeniably, it was because of the jutsu, but he'd kissed him, and called him brother. Naruto grinned.

"_Brother! Oi, oi Kyuu! Didja hear? _Brother_! He called me brother!" _

Naruto could hear a deep, rumbling laugh echo in his mind.

"_**Oh Naruto. You two are just adorable!" **_

Naruto frowned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" he wailed, sinking to the floor of the shower. He thunked his head against the tiles and sighed. He could hear Sasuke chuckle, and the sound of him moving. He stuck out a hand and motioned for his towel. Sasuke obliged, and Naruto shut the water off as the thick white towel was shoved into his hand. He dried off quickly and stepped out. Sasuke looked him up and down and met his gaze.

"You alright now, usuratonkachi?" Naruto just growled.

"Tch! Teme!" Sasuke smirked and turned away as the blond dropped his towel and pulled on his pajama pants. Sasuke had changed while he was showering, so together they moved into the bedroom. Naruto was acting like his usual idiotic self and Sasuke was getting irritated. As they were settling into the bed, Naruto bounced over to his side dislodging his pillow. Sasuke snapped.

"STOP IT NARUTO!" Blue eyes shot wide open at the sound of his raised voice. He turned to look at the older man beside him and shrunk back a little under the force of the glare he was receiving. He swept his gaze to the blankets, and mumbled an apology. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto. I'm sorry I yelled. But that's enough. You know that you don't have to – to act like that around me now! I've seen the real you and trust me, I _much_ prefer him. So please. Enough." Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Just, y'know, habits and all." Sasuke "hn'd" in response, and Naruto settled back down into the bed. They were laying there, when Naruto sat up suddenly. He had a hand gripped tightly on his chest and an embarrassed and panicky look on his face. Sasuke sat up slowly as he felt it too. They met each other's eyes in disbelief. As though it were doing it for amusement, the jutsu spiked, and the pain escalated.

Naruto reacted without hesitation. He leant over and pressed his mouth against Sasuke's unresisting one. He kept it there until the painful feeling disappeared completely, letting his eyes close and enjoying the warmth of it. Feeling it fade, he slowly pulled back. Sasuke was in the exact same position, but he'd closed his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed. Naruto cleared his throat softly, and Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"We have to see Tsunade. Now," he said, his tone leaving absolutely no room for argument. Naruto could only nod as he was dragged forcefully from the bed and teleported to the base of the Hokage's tower, before he could even blink. He blushed, and then shivered as he realized that both he and Sasuke were shirtless and it was _freezing_ out, but it faded as he was pulled along to the door of Tsunade's office. Sasuke glared at the ANBU guarding it until they moved. He barged in without knocking, and stomped over to the desk, where Tsunade was slumped over and Jiraiya was asleep in the chair in front of it. Naruto was grateful for the blissful warmth.

Sasuke roughly shook the Hokage's shoulder to wake her as Naruto kicked the chair out from underneath his former teacher, a disgusted expression on his face.

"WAKE UP!" they yelled in unison. Two pairs of bloodshot eyes narrowed in displeasure at being so rudely awoken, but widened when they saw who was standing in front of them.

"Sasuke, brat. What do you _want_?" Tsunade bit out through clenched teeth. Naruto rolled his eyes at her. She was clearly hung over, and judging from the state Jiraiya was in as he staggered to his feet, he was too.

"We need you to lift this damned jutsu right now. It's getting worse," Sasuke spoke tersely. "End it. Now."

Jiraiya looked between the two of them in amusement as he moved to lean on Tsunade's desk.

"Worse eh? Worse how exactly?" he asked, his innocent tone grating on Naruto's nerves.

"It made us kiss each other to stop the pain. End this NOW." Tsunade and Jiraiya both flinched at the ice in the Uchiha's tone as he spoke to them, but it was Jiraiya himself who spoke next.

"Can't kiddo. I've researched that there jutsu, and it's more than just a binding. You two are slowly merging. You'll start to experience more than just what happened tonight soon enough. Things are moving faster than I'd like, but there isn't anything we can do. It's up to the two of you to break it. Or Itachi," he chuckled pessimistically. "But I doubt that'll happen. At any rate, there's nothing more to be done tonight. You two might as well go home and get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll meet at a _decent_ hour and see if we can't try and solve this, eh?" He grinned, pleased when they both nodded their heads.

As they turned to leave though, he spoke suddenly.

"Naruto, are you still angry with me?"

Sasuke glanced at the blond beside him, and tried to decipher the expression on his face. He had gone stiff as a board, his shoulders set and hard. When Naruto simply started walking, he followed, but he heard Jiraiya's softly spoken apology before the doors swung shut.

They teleported back home, appearing without a sound beside the bed. Still in silence they climbed in, Naruto instantly rolling over to glare at the wall. Sasuke lay silently beside him, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He listened as Naruto's breathing gradually slowed, and with a deep sigh he fell asleep. Feeling his own eyes growing heavy, Sasuke let his breathing slow to match Naruto's as he too drifted off.

* * *

_Running. He was always running, running as fast as his little legs would take him, but it was never fast enough. He ran through the wet streets, and turned into an alley. He was gasping for breath and could barely see through the rain, but he kept running, stumbling when someone stuck out their foot. That stumble cost him. They caught him, pinning his arms, and clamping a hand firmly over his mouth. He heard them thank the stranger in the alley as he struggled, kicking and flailing, but there was no point. He was caught. They took him to the training grounds, abandoned for the day due to the pouring rain and the festival. He was thrown roughly to the ground, and bit back a cry of pain. He couldn't show weakness! That would only make it worse. Instead he glared defiantly up at them, the group of five or so grown men looming above him. He wasn't afraid. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing him afraid. The first kick to his ribs sent him sprawling back in the mud. He reacted on instinct, drawing his legs up to his chest as they began to beat him mercilessly. _

_The kicks were growing in strength and wildness. He felt himself lifted from the ground by his hair. He still hadn't made a sound. He bit his tongue as they punched him repeatedly in the stomach, always aiming for his seal. It was sensitive and the bastards knew it. He took every blow, never making a sound, not when his ribs cracked, not when his nose broke and his wrist was snapped. He was silent as they bent each finger back on his left hand and snapped the bones. They laughed from behind their fox masks as they wrote degrading words on his back with their kunai, and scrubbed dirt into them. They cheered each other on as they took turns to drag him through the mud as they ran, laughing harder still as his last baby tooth came loose and was picked up as a kind of sick prize._

_Finally, with one last vicious kick to his abdomen each, they were done. _

_Laughing and clapping each other on the back, they left him there in the mud. When he was certain he was alone, he threw his little head back and howled in anger and in agony. He grunted as each finger and his wrist healed with an agonizing snap, and his nose cracked back into place. But the rest of his injuries, the fox left, knowing they wouldn't scar. Even at only seven years old Naruto knew about the fox. He wasn't supposed to, but he did. It hadn't been hard for him to work out, and once he knew, he was able to occasionally communicate with it. Never more than a word or two, or a shared image, but they understood each other. And the fox knew, as well as Naruto, that if he healed all of his injuries, they'd only come back tomorrow, and it would be worse. _

_These men, all the villagers really, loved the Kitsune Festival in Konoha._

* * *

Sasuke came awake suddenly and completely, laying in the dark, gasping for breath. He could still feel each agonizing blow, each snap of his fingers. Unconsciously he flexed them, and felt his ribs. He was in one piece. He felt something warm on his face, and raised a hand to it.

Tears. He was crying. Crying for Naruto and his life. Crying for a seven year old boy who'd done nothing more than attempt to fit in by going to the festival. He felt an urge to hold Naruto wash over him suddenly, and made no move to resist it. He turned on his side and pulled the compliant form of his sleeping friend towards him. He wrapped his arms securely around the others muscular frame and buried his face in the sunshine locks. Breathing deeply the smell that was just Naruto, Sasuke felt himself finally relax. He tightened his grip on the blond, and let himself ease back into sleep. His last coherent thought was that maybe the jutsu wasn't all too bad, if it knew how to fix what it had caused by sharing that horrible memory.

As Sasuke drifted off, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and focused them on the window, watching as the first snow of the season fell. He'd had the exact same dream as Sasuke had. An awful, humiliating memory that had been dragged up by had the jutsu. He'd sensed Sasuke waking, but had chosen to remain facing the wall, feigning sleep. He'd been shocked when Sasuke had pulled him closer and embraced him, but was oddly comforted by it. Naruto had no idea that Sasuke had shared his dream, and was reacting to it, he assumed it had been the jutsu acting. He felt warm and at peace with the raven holding him. Gently threading his fingers through the hand on his waist, he surrendered himself to the dark once again.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and cold over Konoha. Naruto was warm, so very warm. He felt a little too warm actually. He shifted slightly, trying to move away from the excessive heat source behind him, but it moved too. Realizing that it must be Sasuke, he relaxed. But it was so hot.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto moved his hand back, and felt the bare chest of the man pressed against him. A muffled groan and a twitch under his obviously cold hands was his response.

"Sasuke, you're burning up!" He pulled his cold hand away and moved to a sitting position so he could see Sasuke. The raven-haired shinobi was in a ball on his side, cheeks red and flushed and his hair stuck to his sweaty face.

"Sasuke! Damnit teme, you're sick!"

"Hmm…" A pathetic attempt at his usual aloofness made Naruto wince.

"Sore throat?" A nod. "Headache? Sore body?" Another nod. Naruto sighed.

"Well, that's what you get for stomping out shirtless in the middle of the night in winter! Dumbass. Thought you were supposed to be a genius, eh Uchiha?" The blond chuckled when Sasuke cracked one eye open and attempted to glare at him.

"Shuddup Nar'o…" he mumbled. " 'm tired…" the eye slid shut again, and Sasuke gave a pitiful sniff. Naruto laughed outright, and quickly performed the signs for a clone. When he had two in front of him, he sent one to Tsunade and Shizune to ask for something to help, and the other to Iruka to ask him to bring the stuff to make a stew. A harsh cough from Sasuke had him frowning though.

"You need to stay warm, teme!" he scolded, pulling the blankets back up around himself and Sasuke, taking the extra effort to make sure Sasuke was properly tucked in, with no cold breeze getting in. Sasuke sighed, and coughed again, wincing as it grated at his sore throat.

He _hated_ being sick. He never got sick. He made a point to never get sick!

"_This sucks. I feel like shit. Hate being sick. Hate being stuck in bed. Hate it. … Great, now I sound like a whiny three year old. Ugh. Nii-san was right, I'm a terrible patient. Wait. Nii-san? Damnit, this is why I can't be sick! I can't even remember to hate Itachi properly. But… he did take really good care of me the last time I fell sick. Made sure I was warm, and had soft, hot things to eat and drink. He… loved me,"_ Sasuke felt his eyes prick as tears slowly formed.

"He loved me…"

Naruto looked in surprise at the exhausted looking raven and raised his eyebrows in confusion. His voice had been so quiet, so hoarse that he wasn't sure if he'd meant to speak aloud. Guessing that it was probably an accidental slip up, he turned his attention back to the book he was reading. He'd had his clone fetch it from the bags in the corner for him before it disappeared. Sasuke sighed quietly, and quickly fell asleep again. Naruto leant over and gently swept damp bangs away from his face.

"Silly," he whispered endearingly, "of course your brother loved you." Naruto wasn't silly. He'd known who Sasuke was talking about. There was only one person who could evoke that much emotion in him, and that was his older brother. Regardless of whether he'd admit it or not, deep down, Sasuke still loved his brother and desperately missed him. A quiet knock on the bedroom door startled him, and he called out softly for them to enter. Shizune poked her head around the door and smiled when she spotted Naruto. Moving quietly, she approached the bed and looked down at Sasuke's sleeping form. He had a small frown on his brow, and was breathing heavily. He looked and sounded awful. Shizune placed a cool hand on his brow and hissed as she felt the heat there.

"Wow, that's quite the fever he's got! I've brought some tea and herbs from Tsunade-sama that should help lower it. Make sure he stays warm and has plenty to drink," she paused, and assessed the room. "It might be better if we move him into the living room, onto a futon. At least then you have access to the kitchen for water and such." Naruto nodded in agreement. He scooped the raven up into his arms and carried him easily out to the other room as Shizune followed him, futon and blankets in her arms. She quickly laid them out and Naruto carefully rested Sasuke on top of them, pulling the blankets up around him. He followed her to the kitchen, stopping when he reached the limit of his leather cord. Shizune frowned, and hurried back to move Sasuke's futon a little closer. When Naruto moved again, he was able to access the fridge and once she'd moved it, the kettle as well. Leaving him with instructions on how to brew and administer the herbs and tea, she helped Naruto sponge Sasuke down with a cool cloth, and to change his sweaty pajamas.

"Take care of him Naruto, and yourself as well," she said kindly. Bowing slightly, she bid them goodbye and let herself out. Naruto smiled at her retreating form. Shizune was the sweetest person he knew. Unless she was angry. Then she was more terrifying than eve Tsunade. He shuddered, and turned back to the futon. Sasuke was still fast asleep, and he was shivering lightly. Naruto slid under the blankets, and rested his back against the wall as he pulled Sasuke's sleeping form closer to him, resting his head in his lap. He picked up his book in one hand, and absentmindedly ran his fingers through the raven locks in his lap as he read.

When Iruka let himself in a few hours later, he couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight that met his eyes. Naruto had obviously drifted off himself, one hand still threaded through Sasuke's hair, the other holding an open book to his bare chest. Sasuke was clinging to Naruto's lap like it was a pillow, his flushed and fevered face relaxed. Moving silently, Iruka placed the bags in the kitchen and bent to pull the blanket over Naruto. With a last smile at the pair, he let himself out, and wandered off to find Kakashi, knowing he'd want an update on his two favourite idiots.

* * *

Itachi growled silently in frustration. It had been almost a week since he'd placed the jutsu on Sasuke and Naruto, and they'd yet to seek him out. He was concerned that perhaps it had moved faster than he'd anticipated, or that someone had managed to break it.

"_Sasuke, you need to find me little brother! It's time to teach you the truth,"_ he thought. Outwardly he was completely composed and apathetic as he pretended to listen to Kisame and Deidara bickering between themselves over who was going to kill the blond jinchūriki when he did come running. A swift and deadly glare from him instantly silenced the pair, however. He stood abruptly, and swept out of the room. The two left behind gaped at him, before jumping to their feet to chase him. They were supposed to stick together!

"_Idiots,"_ Itachi thought bitterly, as they caught up and fell in behind him, their bickering resuming.

* * *

**A/N - parts of this were fluffy, parts of it not so much and I apologise it was so short. but all of it is tying into the next chapter which is proving itself difficult to write. next chapter see's the pair in real trouble for the first time. **

**Please continue to leave me reviews, and thanks so much to everyone who has. Thankyou for following and favouriting :) You're all super awesome.**

**-Ume. xx**


	7. Catch Me, I'm Falling Faster

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~Contains reference to non-consensual situation~**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

" _**Catch Me, I'm Falling Faster "**_

**I**no was taking her time, enjoying the afternoon sunshine as she lazily strolled to the Uchiha estate to visit Naruto and Sasuke. She'd heard from Shizune that Sasuke was sick, and wanted to see if she could help in any way. The way she figured it, she'd play a little match maker on the side. What more perfect opportunity could she ever hope for? Sasuke was sick and bound to Naruto, who would be doing everything he possibly could for him. She sighed and cupped one cheek in her hand as she imagined the potential of the situation. It was just too perfect to pass up!

As she drew near to the estate however, she came to a sudden stop as she noticed a small group of shifty looking men gathered near the front gate, distributing cheap imitation ANBU masks between themselves. She ducked behind a tree along the road and cautiously peeked around it, observing as much as she could. When she saw the concealment jutsu signs being performed, she froze. This was bad. Without hesitating, she dropped the basket of flowers and food she was carrying and ran as fast as her body could handle, pumping her chakra through her legs, urging them faster and faster. She skidded to a halt in front of the Hokage's tower, pausing for only a second to catch her breath before she took off again, up the stairs and straight into Tsunade's office, much to the chagrin of the real ANBU outside the door.

"Hokage-sama! Naru and Sasuke, they're in trouble!"

* * *

Naruto was woken with a jolt suddenly by a loud banging on the front door. His abrupt movement dislodged the raven haired head in his lap, and a soft groan of discontent was heard. Naruto gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair in an effort to soothe him back to sleep as he used Kyuubi's chakra to summon a clone without performing the hand seals, a handy trick he used only in emergencies.

"Go see who is at the door!" he whispered to it. The clone Naruto nodded and scurried away. The real Naruto listened intently as the front door creaked open a fraction and the banging noise suddenly stopped.

"_MONSTER!" _A deep, loud voice echoed throughout the house as a loud popping noise was heard. His clone gone, Naruto froze as he realized what was happening. He roughly shook Sasuke's shoulder to wake him, whispering urgently in his ear as he did so.

"Sasuke! Wake up teme! Mask your chakra!" Sasuke just groaned and remained asleep, the sedative in his tea clearly still in effect.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed, his teeth clenched. He moved Sasuke out of his lap and stood protectively in front of him. A small group of men, all concealing their faces with ANBU masks swiftly surrounded the pair. Naruto's eyes swept the room, desperately seeking an escape route, but these men weren't about to let him out. They'd positioned themselves at ever door, every window. There was no escape. Naruto quickly used his infamous Kage Bunshin technique and summoned dozens of clones. He grabbed one and whispered instructions into its ear.

"_Get the Hokage!" _A nod from the clone and it teleported away. The rest of Naruto's clones disappeared as they were quickly taken care of with only a punch or a well-placed kick. He'd intentionally made them weak, as there was no way he wanted to risk a full out fight in Sasuke's home. He met the eyes of the one who appeared to be their leader and drew himself up straight. Squaring his shoulders and moving into a defensive position in front of the unconscious form behind him, he spoke, his voice strong and steady. He knew that Tsunade and help were only minutes away, he had to drag this out until they were here, so these idiots would finally be punished.

"Who are you? What do you want? There's no way you're real ANBU, not with those masks! D'you realize whose house you're in?"

The one he was staring at just laughed, and the others chuckled along. It was devoid of all humor, filled only with the sound of someone who is about to thoroughly enjoy themselves.

"Well monster, we're here for you. Y'see we heard this real interesting rumor about you somehow managing to trick the Uchiha survivor into letting you stay here with him, and well, we don't like it. We don't like you or him either. So we're here to make you leave Konoha, and the traitor sorry he came back!" The masked man twitched his hands to reveal two long, thin blades he'd concealed in his sleeves. "Time to die, scum!"

Naruto growled as the man lunged forward, blades flashing. Naruto dodged to the right, as the masked man stabbed at the space he'd just been standing in. Naruto spun on his heel, crouching low to avoid a swing at his head and swung his leg out to knock the other man off his feet. The man stumbled, and Naruto grinned. The man was drunk, and his reaction times were off.

"You're goin' down loser," he whispered smugly. "You got no chance against me like this!" As Naruto stood to move though, a sudden tugging on his wrist made him fall short. He'd forgotten about being literally tied to Sasuke!

"_Shit, this is bad!" _

"_**Naruto, do you need my help?" **_Kyuubi's concerned voice broke into his thoughts, his voice filled with concern for his container, and his friend.

"_Nah, I got this Kyuu. Just forgot about the damned binding that's all. But it should be alright,"_ here Naruto paused as he dodged a pair of shuriken aimed at his head by a man near the door. _"These guys are all drunk, and there isn't that many." _He felt Kyuubi's nod as he retreated back. He found himself almost instantly regretting those words however, when out of nowhere there were suddenly more men in the room, and these men were not drunk in the slightest.

"Ah, getting them warmed up are you?" one of the newcomers snickered. "What fun this will be!" the drunken man Naruto had been eyeing warily backed away to stand near the window. The newcomer swaggered forwards, his ANBU mask depicting a fox. Clearly it was meant to irritate or intimidate Naruto, but the blond just sighed. Drunken idiots he could handle with one arm, but this guy seemed serious. He chanced a glance out the window to see if there was any sign of help arriving, but all he could see was black. They'd concealed the house. Naruto found himself concerned that help might not be as quick to arrive as he'd like. His glance out the window cost him however. The newcomer had been watching him intently and the minute his eyes had flickered over to the window, he'd pounced. A searing hot pain in his side made Naruto's breath catch in his throat. He looked down and saw three kunai buried to the hilt in his abdomen. He gritted his teeth as he pulled them out and forced a grin onto his face, casually tossing the kunai onto the ground at his feet. Ignoring the steady dripping of blood down his leg, he cocked his head and raised a brow at the fox-masked man.

"That the best you got?"

* * *

"Shizune! Gather Kakashi and Iruka to the Uchiha estate immediately! Jiraiya, let's go!" the white haired sage nodded and followed Tsunade down the stairs to teleport to the estate, Shizune hot on their heels. As the smaller dark-haired woman disappeared in a puff of smoke, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, her gold eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know this could be bad, don't you?" He nodded once, his eyes hooded and oddly dark. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke felt as though he were dying. His stomach and back were on fire, and his head felt fit to explode. Try as he might he couldn't open his eyes, or move at all. He could hear someone laughing, and someone else grunting, the sound of flesh smacking flesh meeting his ears, as a long drawn out moan accompanied the strange sounds. He drew a deep breath. He could smell blood, sweat and fear. And something else, something musky and strangely familiar. Sasuke finally managed to crack one eye open, and felt his blood run ice cold at the sight before him. Naruto was naked and bloody, sprawled obscenely on the floor as a group of men in ANBU style masks stood over him, one of them seemed to be hunched over him. The arm that was tied to Sasuke's was bent at a grotesque angle, his eyes purple and swollen. Sasuke forced his other eye to open, and activated his Sharingan. He saw the concealment over the house, and growled low in his throat. As he moved to sit up, a wave of agonizing pain washed over him. He could feel each and every blow, every cut and scratch that Naruto had received while he'd been unconscious. The men noticed he was awake and moving and started towards him. With a feral snarl Sasuke staggered to his feet and released the concealment jutsu on the house. Swaying where he stood, he turned his blazing Sharingan eyes on the man now crouching over Naruto's comatose form.

"Get…the hell…away from him," his voice was low and gravelly, filled with unconcealed rage and hatred. The man over Naruto stood, tucking himself away as he did so.

"I'm done for now anyway. Want a turn? There's still a bit of life left in the little whore yet," he punctuated this with a vicious kick to Naruto's bleeding side, a low pained groan coming from the blond's throat. Sasuke winced and grabbed his own side as he felt the pain of the kick his former teammate had received. A sudden yelling and crashing from the entryway broke into the tense atmosphere of the room. Sasuke could hear Iruka and Jiraiya yelling and cursing at the men they were clearly overpowering in their effort to get into the living room. The masked man standing over Naruto nodded to the remaining men in the room.

"C'mon, get gone!"

The words had barely left his lips when Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka came barreling into the room, real ANBU nin's behind them. Iruka took one look at Naruto's broken, bloody form on the floor and he went flying at the masked man who was still standing, shocked, over Naruto. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, and smirked as he heard the satisfy crunch of the man's nose breaking underneath his ANBU mask. Kakashi simply raised his hitai-ate from his own Sharingan eye and glared the remaining men into submission. They knelt before him, hands behind their bowed heads. Tsunade was bent over Naruto, a blanket mercifully covering him now. Iruka threw the man who had abused Naruto onto the floor beside them, his nose bleeding profusely. Iruka's face wore a look of such abhorrence that even Sasuke gave a tiny shiver.

Tsunade was speaking in an urgent tone to an ANBU nin, who nodded before disappearing out the window. Tsunade stood, and gestured to Jiraiya.

"Carry him carefully, perve. He needs the hospital. Sasuke, you'll have to follow closely. He really doesn't need the pain of the binding jutsu on top of all this." Her tone left no room for argument, and Sasuke simply did as he was told. He was in shock, he thought.

"_How could someone do that to Naruto? He's done nothing at all to this village, and they consistently treat him this way. I defected, betrayed and ignored them for years, and they still welcomed me back. People disgust me,"_ he thought viciously.

Jiraiya set a cracking pace towards the hospital, and try as he might, Sasuke's body gave out before they were half way there. As the pain of the jutsu shot through his heart and the leather cord tugged on his wrist, he heard Naruto cry out his name, agony lacing his voice. Jiraiya stopped and looked back, Sasuke was on his knees on the ground, gasping for breath, his hand held out in front of him by the leather cord tied to Naruto's. A sigh escaped the Sannin as he took in the pitiful sight. Sasuke was clearly sick, his cheeks were flushed bright red, his face was damp and he was gasping.

"You're sick?" Glazed onyx eyes lifted from the ground to meet his. Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jiraiya shifted his hold on Naruto slightly, taking care not to dislodge the blanket covering him, and walked back the few paces to Sasuke. He reached down a hand and smiled.

"C'mon kiddo, up ya go."

With one arm holding Naruto and the other supporting Sasuke, the odd looking trio made it the hospital just before Tsunade arrived. After that it was an absolute whirlwind of activity as Naruto was rushed into a room, Sasuke right beside him. Their beds were pushed together and Tsunade immediately started healing what she could on Naruto's body. Sasuke watched from his pile of warm blankets as the green chakra flowed through his broken body, aiding the healing of the Kyuubi. He could see the red of the Kitsune's chakra mingling in places with Tsunade's green, as they worked together to heal the damage the masked men had caused. Tsunade hissed a breath between her teeth when she rolled Naruto over to check his back. They'd carved deep, angry words into his tanned skin. Words like "Whore" and "Filth". The same words Sasuke had seen on Naruto's apartment wall. His head spun sickeningly as the Hokage's hands moved lower down his back and stopped just where the sheet was resting. She ceased her chakra and brought both hands to her mouth in horror.

"They…raped him."

* * *

In the hours that followed Tsunade's discovery of just what had happened to Naruto, Sasuke found himself in the strangest place. He'd moved of his volition into Naruto's narrow bed and bundled the damaged blond into his arms, hiding them both from the world under his blankets. Sasuke was confused by the sudden feeling of possessive protectiveness he was experiencing, but he knew it had nothing to do with the jutsu. Naruto had responded to him, even unconscious as he was, by shifting himself in Sasuke's arms so that his head was resting on the raven's shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, the other bunched tightly in his hospital robe, weaving his legs through Sasuke's. Their leather cord had been removed so they could be dressed warmly, and Sasuke found himself missing it. It had been nice, in a way, to be physically bonded to someone like that. He wondered if that was what it was like to be married. His thoughts were in turmoil as he tried to reason why he was relishing this hold he had on the blond.

"_It's just because he's hurt. But if that were the case, I wouldn't be feeling like this. What is this? I know I care about Naruto, deeply, but that's a sibling kind of affection. Isn't it? If this were Itachi, would I be in this position? Am I… do I have other feelings for Naruto? … No. No, no, no. that's not possible. I just feel…guilty. Because he got hurt while I was unconscious. If I'd been awake, there's no way we'd have ended up in this position. So, it's my fault? No… it's their fault. Those simple, narrow minded idiots." _He felt his lips curl as he smirked at the thought of what those idiots must be going through right now. Tsunade had come in not long ago to let him know that she'd left the men in Ibiki's capable hands for interrogation.

Naruto stirred in his arms, a frown creasing his brows together. He whimpered, and Sasuke felt his heart twinge at the sound. He tightened his hold on the blond in his arms and whispered into his ear,

"It's alright Naruto. You're safe, I've got you."

The effect was immediate. Naruto relaxed, his brows smoothing out and a small smile graced his lips. Sasuke smiled softly back, and ran his fingers through the sunshine locks spread over his chest. He froze as suddenly as he'd started, the smile dying on his face.

What in the seven hells was he doing? He was comforting Naruto like a lover. Like he was someone important to him.

Was he?

Had Naruto become someone important to him?

Is that why he'd finally allowed the hyper blond to drag him home to Konoha, to treat him as he'd always treated him even when everyone else acted like he was a stranger. Sasuke felt his eyes widen in sudden shock.

Was he in love with Naruto?

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping face on his chest, the slightly parted lips, and the faint flush on his scarred cheeks. Naruto sleeping was beautiful.

"_I must be feverish still if I'm thinking like this. I am not in love with Naruto. I am bound to him by a jutsu, and he is my closest and dearest friend. That's all there is to it. And that's all there will ever be to it. I am clearly still sick, and need to sleep. Lack of sleep and fever are making me think weird things. Good thing Naruto is always so warm, it's damned cold tonight,"_ his thoughts trailed off as he let himself drift off, the warmth of the man in his arms and the blankets around them acting a kind of sedative to him.

* * *

From his perch on the windowsill of their room, Itachi watched as his little brother climbed into the bed pushed against his, and pulled the sleeping ninja into his arms and kept him there. It had taken all of his cunning, and some very careful planning and an intricate henge for him to sneak into the village. As it was, he'd had to wait until sundown before putting his plan into action. He'd grown impatient, and anxious about his brother and the little blond. He smiled as he watched the obvious conflict play out over his face, before hiding himself and Naruto under the mountain of blankets on the bed. When he was certain that Sasuke was asleep, he eased the window open, and snuck in to stand beside his bed. He reached out and gently brushed the bangs out of his brother's eyes, relishing the fact that Sasuke moved slightly towards his hand.

"Aniki," he mumbled. Itachi felt his smile grow, and his eyes grew hot with tears. Itachi wasn't one normally moved by anything, but he deeply missed and loved his little brother. He carefully placed a hand on Sasuke's head, and one on Naruto's, focusing his carefully concealed chakra into the seals he'd placed on their hearts so many days before. He could see the seal had grown, that the pathways to their hearts had begun to fuse, and his smile slipped. It had happened a lot faster than he had anticipated, but he could work with it. He had allowed for more than a dozen potential scenario's when he cast the jutsu and this had been one of them. Concentrating, he shrunk the seal slightly, and adjusted it. Their pathways would no longer continue to fuse, but they would still be connected. He chuckled when he felt the resistance from Naruto. Clearly his 'roommate' had other ideas about this. Itachi placed his hand over the seal on the boy's bellybutton and felt the swirling chakra contained there. He soothed it with his own, communicating with the Kitsune his intentions regarding the binding of the two thick-headed shinobi. He felt the laughter resonate through the chakra as the fox understood him. With a final fond look at his brother, he turned and left as silently as he'd entered, leaving Sasuke to dream his confusing dreams, all of which seemed centered around the blond he was holding so tightly.

* * *

When Tsunade gave them an examination the next morning, her first stop was the seal on their hearts. She frowned when she visualized it. It had changed. The shape and size of it was completely different than it had been just the night before. Jiraiya heard her shocked noise and poked his head around the door where he'd been waiting. He made his way over to the bed when she beckoned him, and gave a low "Hmm" of confusion as he too saw the changes in the seal.

"Someone's tampered with the jutsu. They're bound, but they ain't fusing anymore. Damned if I know why, but it's a blessing really," he mused. Tsunade stared at him.

"So what does that mean for us, Jiraiya-sama?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto had woken when Tsunade had begun her internal examination and was sitting quietly beside Sasuke, his tanned hand holding the pale one gently. He'd not spoken a word yet.

"Well, it means you two still can't be apart from one another, but for whatever reason, the seal's changed. Remember I explained it was essentially fusing your pathways? Well it ain't doing that now. Instead it's like it's just holding them there. Kind of like how Naruto's holding your hand right now. It's simply holding it to make sure it doesn't go where it shouldn't. And where it shouldn't go is away from yours apparently. Near as I can tell, the original jutsu Itachi used on you two is an old one, that was used to keep extremely dangerous criminals from escaping, by binding them to a guard or fellow prisoner. It was never overly successful, as sometimes they'd simply use it as an easy form of suicide. I'll be damned if I can figure out why he's done it to you two though." He stopped and cast a quick look out the window. In the branches of the tree there, a black raven cawed loudly before taking off. He smirked at its retreating form and turned his gaze back to the two in the bed before him.

"You two need a holiday. Away from the village." Tsunade nodded.

"I agree. As of today the two of you are officially on leave. You will be assigned to a hot springs resort near Suna and there you will stay for four days. A little rest and relaxation is clearly what the two of you need."

Sasuke nodded, and felt Naruto shift beside him. The tanned fingers threaded through his own tightened suddenly, and Sasuke instinctively tightened his own in response. This unspoken encouragement seemed to be what Naruto was waiting for.

"I remember what they did to me." His voice was quiet and hoarse from disuse. Tsunade's face crumpled in regret, and Jiraiya looked saddened.

"They used me again. Instead of Sasuke. I told them they could, if they left him alone," Naruto seemed to be unaware of the looks he was receiving and simply kept speaking. "I let them, because protecting Sasuke was more important. It wasn't so bad this time though. It was only that one guy." Sasuke felt his jaw drop at Naruto's words. He'd taken a brutal beating and rape just to protect him. He closed his eyes and hung his head, suddenly ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Naruto snapped his head so fast he was worried he'd broken it. What in the hells did he just hear? Did Sasuke _apologize_? For what? Did he feel guilty? Naruto frowned. He hadn't meant to make him feel guilty, he'd just wanted Jiraiya and Tsunade to know that it hadn't affected him like the first time. He had used Kyuubi's room to hide in while they hurt him, so he'd felt very little of it. The old fox had begun healing him even as the man was moving inside of him, so he'd felt almost nothing of the rape itself. It was completely different from the first time. This time he just took it as another type of beating, and instantly moved past it. In his mind, it was nothing. It had happened, just as it had happened the first time. He knew that he wasn't at all to blame, that the man who had done it was to blame, much as the men the other times had been to blame. He wasn't a victim. He was a jinchūriki! He was stronger than those simpletons.

"_I don't hate them, I pity them. They're beneath even my hatred now. As much as it would bring me insane pleasure to burn this village down around them, I think a holiday away from it would probably be better in the long run,"_ he thought unconcernedly. _"Less paperwork for Baa-chan anyway." _He sighed, and moved to rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Don't apologize teme. Wasn't like it was your fault or anything. So don't worry. Honestly," he opened his eyes to meet Jiraiya's. "And you don't need to apologize anymore either. What's done is done. I forgive you, Jiraiya."

The old sage closed his own eyes and bowed his head. "Thank you Naruto."

Brilliant cerulean met liquid gold as he locked his eyes with Tsunade.

"A holiday at a hot spring sounds amazing, baa-chan. When can we leave?" He felt Sasuke's shoulder twitch as he held in a chuckle. Naruto smiled at the raven, and his eyes softened.

"It'll be fun, ne teme?" Sasuke nodded and rested his own head on top of Naruto's, his dark hair mingling with the sunshine of the blond's. Clad in their awful hospital pajamas, Naruto thought they must look quite the sight, but oddly enough found he didn't care.

"_Sasuke is important. He's important to me. I love him. I mean, of course I love him. He's my best friend. But I wonder… if maybe he's meant to be more? Am I more than a friend to him? No, wait I know I am. He called me brother. He's my brother. That's why…that's why I didn't hesitate to let them hurt me instead of him. Because that's what brothers do for each other, they protect one another no matter what. At least, I think they do." _ He came back into the real world, and noticed that the two Sannin were gone. Sasuke still had his head resting on Naruto's, but judging from his relaxed posture and steady, even breathing, he'd gone back to sleep. Naruto wasn't surprised. Sasuke really had been quite sick the day before, and Tsunade had even admitted to Sakura having a hard time getting his fever to go down with her chakra.

"_Probably couldn't stop giggling long enough to concentrate,"_ he thought bitterly. Thinking of Sakura with her hands on Sasuke's body made him feel strangely…jealous. And possessive. As though the thought of anyone else touching him was just wrong. A quiet knock at the door distracted him from his bizarre musings, and he looked up, happy to see it was Ino standing there. She came in and quietly sat in the chair beside the bed, content to just stare at him.

"It was me," she said quietly. "I was coming to visit. I saw them conceal the house, and go inside. I ran as fast I could Naru-kun, I really did. I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough. And Hokage-sama wouldn't let me go with them when they went to rescue you, she said that I couldn't handle it but I knew that you'd need me but I wasn't-" Naruto cut her off abruptly by placing a finger softly across her lips.

"Ino, you saved us. You brilliant, beautiful woman you saved us both. _Thank you_." His softly spoken words had the desired impact, and Ino simply leant her head forward to rest in his lap.

"I love you, Naru," she whispered.

"You too, Ino," he whispered back. Their hands linked, they simply sat in the quiet and listened to Sasuke's steady breathing as he slumbered on, still resting on Naruto. Ino turned her head, her pale blue eyes catching Naruto's bright blue ones. She grinned mischievously at him, and he gulped.

"Ne, Naru?" she asked in a voice dripping with innocence. "Have you fallen in love with him yet?"

"INO!" Naruto flushed bright red, and accidentally yelled in his embarrassment. A very cranky sounding growl sounded from beside him, and a hard thump from the head resting on his was enough to set him pouting.

"Shut _up_ dobe. And stop pouting."

* * *

**A/N – **

**Another update! writing violence just isn't my forte, and as such this chapter proved difficult for me. I have the next one already written, so the next update will be shortly into the new year! In response to a question in a review, I use "Okai" instead of "Okay" because, well, I just always have, lol. Someone sent me a message in the eighth grade with that spelling, and it's just kind of stuck with me for some reason. I will go back and edit it to "okay" however, so there's no potential for confusion anywhere. **

**Please leave a review if I've earned it they truly are fantastic sources of encouragement and inspiration, and thank you all so much for the awesome support this story has already received, you're all fantastic! **

**-Ume xx**


	8. This Fragile Glass We Walk Upon, Part 1

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT, PART ONE**

_**"** **This F**__**ragile Glass We Walk Upon, Watch As It Shatters **__**"**_

**T**sunade discharged them, again, the next day. She sent them straight on their way towards Suna, to the hot spring she'd chosen with very firm instructions not to stop and not to take any detours. She had written them a teleportation scroll that would leave them only a few kilometers away from their destination. Iruka had once again been called in to take care of them, and he had packed the necessary belongings the pair would need. Sasuke had made a snide comment under his breath about potentially purchasing a maid's outfit for Iruka. Naruto hadn't been able to help the snort of hilarity, and the twitch that had developed in Iruka's left eye seemed destined to become a permanent thing.

Sasuke smirked in amusement as he remembered the expression on the sensei's face. Naruto turned to look at him, and Sasuke waved him off before the smirk became all out laughter. They were approaching the entrance to the hot spring resort, and he wanted the staff there to be intimidated by him, not infatuated. Naruto was almost skipping in his excitement to arrive, whilst Sasuke was walking in his usual aloof manner beside him. They were almost at the entrance when they felt the now familiar pulling sensation in their chests. Without a second of hesitation they simply linked their hands together as they walked, Naruto threading his fingers through Sasuke's. They ignored the stares they were receiving from the other travellers they walked past, the disapproving looks and whispered comments had become as much the norm for the pair as holding hands had.

The feeling eased as they walked through the doors, and Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand as they approached the counter to check in. A strange twinge of something that felt akin to sadness went through Sasuke as his hand fell limp and alone by his side. He raised it slightly and stared at his palm, turning it over to examine the back, and then back to his palm. It was the same hand it had always been, so why did it suddenly feel so alien? He was still staring at it and musing over it, when he felt a nudge in his ribs. He tore his eyes from his hand to meet Naruto's amused eyes watching him.

"C'mon teme, this way! Kaede-san said our room is right at the back, and we've got our own private spring! Tsunade-baa-chan went all out for us!" His cerulean eyes were shimmering with excitement, and Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that stretched over his face as he stared into them. Naruto's excitement was contagious.

"Tch, it's just a hot spring dobe."

Still, Sasuke let himself enjoy the energy and happiness that the blonde was radiating, and the small smile grew as he watched Naruto chatter away to the elder lady that walked beside him. He was admiring the way the light seemed to make his tanned skin glow when they came to a sudden halt, and Sasuke had to give himself a mental shake. Why had he been admiring something like that about Naruto? He was going insane, he was sure of it. Next thing he'd be skipping and singing. He shuddered at the thought, and the image it came with.

"Ne, ne Sasu! This is our room! Isn't it huge? And _awesome_?" Naruto was gushing and Sasuke could only nod amusedly as the woman known as Kaede tried to explain what time their meals would be brought to them. Sasuke gave Naruto a gentle shove in the direction of the futons, and turned to face the flustered woman.

"If you would be so kind as to simply instruct your staff to knock before entering with our meals, it would be greatly appreciated," he said quietly, but firmly. She nodded and bowed, before making her way out of the room. Sasuke let go a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and moved to sit beside Naruto. The blond wiggled closer, so they were sitting hip to hip and rested his head gently on Sasuke's shoulder. He closed his brilliant blue eyes and sighed in contentment.

"This is so perfect, ne Sasu? A chance to finally relax, and not be interrupted by idiots who want to kill me," He spoke with a dreamy tone to his voice, and Sasuke felt himself relaxing as well.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you calling me 'Sasu'?"

The blond on his shoulder chuckled. "It's easier, and cuter." Sasuke could feel his face flush red and was grateful that Naruto had his eyes closed. He cleared his throat gruffly and "Hn'd" in response.

"_Cuter? Cuter? What the hell? Is it like a nickname? Like 'Tachi' was for aniki?" _Sasuke was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Naruto disappear into his own.

"_Cuter? Oh no, I can't believe I said that out loud! Ugh this is gonna be a helluva long break if he doesn't forget that I said that!" _

"_**My, my, my Naru-chan! Aren't we being forward? 'Sasu you're so cute!' How adorable,"**_ the old fox snickered.

"_Shut _up_ Kyuu!" _

Naruto scrunched his face up as he felt his cheeks burn red for a moment. Kyuubi always managed to turn his thoughts against him when the fox felt it would be most _amusing_ to him.

Both were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they almost didn't feel the pulling begin. When they became aware of it, Sasuke reached his hand down and grabbed Naruto's. When the pulling didn't ease, he let go the hand and put his arms around the blond, who was giggling at this point. He always giggled when Sasuke had to hug him. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he thought it was gorgeous. The giggles quickly died away however when the feeling grew stronger, becoming almost painful. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and he felt Naruto pull away from his shoulder and move to face him.

Sasuke's piercing onyx eyes were staring into his and Naruto could feel his cheeks start to burn. The pulling gave an incredibly painful tug and Naruto closed his eyes, letting his body move on its own. He leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's soft and unresisting ones. The pulling didn't ease, but it didn't get any worse, so Naruto decided to stay where he was until it was gone. He carefully opened his eyes a crack to peek at Sasuke and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the man in front of him.

Sasuke was beautiful. His pale cheeks were dusted pink, and with his eyes closed and his hair falling around his face, he looked almost angelic. Naruto smiled a tiny smile, and closed his eyes. Sasuke felt the movement of the lips under his, and moved his slightly with them. The sensation this caused was like an ember that had been smoldering in them suddenly caught a breeze and burst into flame again.

They were burning.

Slowly, Sasuke brought one hand up to cup Naruto's cheek, the other finding its way into the blond locks behind his head, holding his head firmly in place. Naruto's hands wandered as well, one wrapping around Sasuke's thin waist, gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt, and the other resting atop the one on his cheek. He moved slightly, bringing his body closer to Sasuke's as their lips never parted. Sasuke shifted slightly, his knee moving from its position near his body to accidentally brush against Naruto's thigh. The feather light touch was like fire on his skin, and Naruto couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. Sasuke took advantage of the suddenly open mouth under his and gently ran the tip of his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. He pulled back slightly to stare at the panting blond in front of him, to admire his handiwork, when the jutsu suddenly disappeared. Sasuke froze as the feeling dissipated. Naruto was still, breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded and dark with something Sasuke couldn't recognize. His blond hair was mussed and his scarred cheeks were flushed. Sasuke was certain at this point that there was something not-human about that way Naruto was staring at him. He gently unwound his hand from the blond's hair and shifted slightly away. That small movement was all it took for Naruto to snap out of his trance and move his own hand away from Sasuke's waist. They sat, carefully examining one another for a few seconds more, before Naruto finally moved his hand away from the one cupping his cheek still. Sasuke slowly took it away, and stood. Without looking at Naruto he started to walk away.

"C'mon Naru… let's go have a bath," his voice was deeper than usual and husky with some unknown emotion. Naruto shivered when he heard it. It was quite possibly the most delicious sound he'd ever heard.

And he wanted more of it.

"_I wonder if I could make him sound like that again. Ah geeze! This jutsu is getting out of control! That was more than just a kiss, that was a full on make-out session! And I… I think I liked it… I liked kissing Sasuke like that? Why? Isn't he a brother to me? Are brothers supposed to like kissing each other? I don't think they are… but then why do I like kissing him like that so much?" _

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no! That was bad! Bad! Bad Sasuke! That wasn't just a 'stop the jutsu' kiss, that was a make-out session straight from Icha Icha Paradise! ARGH! This is insane! This has to stop! I… I really enjoyed that. I really, really liked kissing Naruto just then. But why? I only love him as a brother, don't I?"_

Each wrapped up in their own confusing thoughts, they made their way to the private spring at the back of their room. Naruto barreled ahead and started stripping without hesitating, eager as a child to get into the spring. Sasuke took his time, carefully removing each article of clothing and folding it into the wicker basket near the entrance. He took a small towel and wrapped it around his waist, not noticing the way Naruto's almost hungry eyes followed him as he did. The way they took in every flex of his muscles, the movement of his hair as he swept it off his neck. Naruto caught himself staring at him and quickly turned away to the steaming spring in front of them. Sasuke followed him, unconsciously aware of their ten-foot limit now. He often found himself rubbing at his wrist, as though still feeling the leather cord there. He'd noticed Naruto doing the same thing. He wondered if maybe that physical connection had meant something to him too.

Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped gracefully into the steaming water, and sat on the wooden bench that ran around the edge, resting his head on the ledge behind him and closing his eyes. Stepping carefully himself, he eased himself into the spring and sat beside the silent raven, looking around them at the beautiful place they were in. Tall, thick bamboo grew in the corners of the spring, and tall walls of dried shoots made for a thick, almost soundproof wall between them and the rest of the guests. There was a deeper part of the spring for those who wanted to stand, but for everyone else there was a wide wooden bench that ran around the edge of the spring. He tipped his own head back to stare at the open night sky above them. It had been almost sunset when they'd checked in, and the stars were barely visible above them. As if on cue, the first freezing drop of rain fell and landed in the exact middle of Sasuke's forehead. Naruto couldn't help the snicker that escaped him when Sasuke shot bolt upright all of a sudden, his hand smacking to his head in shock. He glared at the giggling blond as more and more freezing drops fell, forcing them from their haven to seek shelter in their room.

The maids had been and gone, replacing their clothes with warm cotton kimono's and leaving a hot dinner tray for each of them on the low lying table in the main room. The futon's had been unfolded and made up tidily, albeit on separate sides of the room. Sasuke sighed as he gestured to Naruto to help him move them together.

"Maybe we could ask tomorrow if they could just do it for us, Sasu?"

Sasuke shook his head. "They'd just freak out, and it would get back to the wrong person in Konoha and then it'd all be a mess when we get home. We're capable of moving them on our own, so we'll just have to do that."

Naruto stared at him.

"You talk more than you used to, y'know. It's nice." Sasuke flushed.

"Tch. It's nothing. I just… I know what it's like to be stuck in your head with only yourself for company. I thought that seeing as how you aren't actually an idiot, you'd probably like some intelligent company," he sniffed. "No big deal." He bent down and fussed with a corner of the bedding.

"C'mon dobe, let's eat."

The meal was simple, but warm and filling, leaving both in a stupor of comfort and relaxation. Naruto flopped back onto the tatami beside the table and sighed in contentment. Sasuke leant back a little more elegantly, resting his weight on his elbows. Naruto rolled over from his position to rest his head on Sasuke's lap. Without thinking, Sasuke adjusted his position so he was sitting upright, and began to detangle the sunshine locks in his lap with his hands. As Naruto's eyes drifted shut, he suddenly stilled his hands.

"Naruto? Why did you do that?" Those intense blue eyes that Sasuke felt he could drown in, shot open.

"Do what?"

Sasuke frowned a little. Was Naruto playing dumb?

"Why'd you put your head in my lap?" Naruto froze.

Why had he done that?

"I-I don't… I don't know…" he mumbled. "It just… felt…right."

They sat, each as still as a statue. Sasuke was the first to break the suddenly awkward atmosphere by resuming his ministrations on Naruto's hair.

"Well… that's alright," he said quietly. Naruto relaxed instantly into his touch.

"_Why did I ask him that? Why does it matter so much why he did it? Surely I used to do the exact same thing to Itachi when I was younger? But I have to wonder… if I really am just treating Naruto like a brother in all this? Is it brotherly to want to kiss him again like I did this afternoon? To want to hold him each night as we sleep? Admittedly it was because of the jutsu, and it still is I suppose…but is there something else here? Is there something that I'm refusing to see? Am I… I mean, have I fallen in love with Naruto? Is that what all this is?" _Sasuke slowed, but didn't cease his stroking motions through the blond hair he held, as he pondered the true depth of his feelings for Naruto, who was now dozing peacefully. Was it possible? Had he actually fallen in love with him?

In his lap, feigning sleep under the gently caress of Sasuke's hands, Naruto's thoughts were as much in turmoil as Sasuke's.

Had he fallen in love with the stoic Uchiha? Was love the reason that he wanted Sasuke to hold him each night, to kiss him again the way he had that afternoon? Was it the reason that he missed the feel of the leather cord physically binding him to the raven?

"_I don't know. I've never loved someone before. Is this what it feels like? Is this what love is? This need to be constantly near him, to touch him and know that he's alright? Kyuu? Is this love?" _

A soft chuckle sounded in his head before the smooth sound of the kitsune's voice.

"_**My dear Naru-chan, I was wondering when you'd join the party. I've only been hinting for days and days that you're falling in love with the boy." **_

"_But, I can't fall in love with Sasuke! He's a man for one thing! And he's the only Uchiha left! What am I… Kyuu, what am I supposed to do if he doesn't love me back? And I'm not saying that I _am _in love with him, I'm saying that, hypothetically, if I were to admit that and it were true, what in the seven hells do I do if he doesn't return my feelings?" _ Another chuckle, but this one was followed only by silence.

"_Kyuu?" _

"_**Not my place to say anymore kit." **_

Naruto could feel the fox withdraw to his part of his mind, and left it at that. His mind was in turmoil. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to kiss Sasuke again and see what the other's reaction to it would be. Would it be resignation of their predicament? Or would it be what he himself was feeling? Excitement, nervousness, and anticipation? The fingers gently scraping his scalp and combing through his hair stilled suddenly. Naruto decided to keep his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke shift and move underneath him. The next thing he knew he was being carried gently in strong, thin arms. He felt himself placed on the futons, and a thick blanket placed over him. He heard Sasuke extinguish the lights in the room and shuffle back to the bedding. Keeping his eyes closed, he wriggled just a tiny bit closer to the middle of the futon pile and stuck one hand out into the suddenly cold air of the room. A small sigh in his ear told him Sasuke was closer than he thought, and as a warm hand wrapped around his and tucked it gently back under the blanket, lingering on his for just a few seconds, he knew that Sasuke felt something for him. Something more than just the jutsu.

But was it love?

Sasuke stared at the sleeping blond beside him. He had made sure Naruto was tucked in warmly before laying down himself. When he'd seen that one hand suddenly stuck out into the cold, he'd reacted instantly, slipping it back under the covers where it belonged. But he'd taken his time and held the broad, tanned hand in his for just a few seconds more, admiring the way it seemed to compliment his pale skin. When he was certain that Naruto wasn't going to poke anything else out into the cold, he lay himself down behind him, and gently pulled the unresisting Naruto towards him. He burrowed his face into Naruto's wide shoulders and breathed deeply the smell that was Naruto. Earthy, warm and somehow sweet. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his sleeping friend and slowly relaxed, willing himself to sleep.

"_It'd be so easy," _he thought, _"to simply spend every night of my life like this. Just holding him. Just holding Naruto like this. I guess… in the end, it is love. I'm in love with Naruto…" _ As though a burden had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders, Sasuke relaxed and let himself drift off.

Naruto waited until he was sure Sasuke was asleep before he carefully rolled over to face him. Sasuke sleeping was beyond beautiful to him. He was ethereal. His pale skin seemed to glow in the weak light from outside. His soft gentle breathing was barely audible over the pounding of the rain, but Naruto knew what to listen for. Sasuke breathed a soft sigh, and Naruto smiled. He always gave that soft, almost happy sigh when he was truly asleep. Softly, cautiously he raised a hand and rested it on the pale cheek beside him. It was soft, almost like satin under his palm. He caressed it gently, before letting his eyes rest on his goal.

Sasuke's lips were parted ever so slightly as he slept, something Naruto had noticed he always did. He was sure it was because of his happy sleeping sigh. He very carefully shifted his head closer to Sasuke's and pressed his own lips against his. They were soft, as soft as he remembered them from that afternoon. A small shiver ran down his spine as he relished in the warmth of the stolen embrace. He pulled away gently, and rested his head against Sasuke's chest, and breathed in his smell. Sasuke always smelt faintly smoky, and warm with something spicy underneath it all. Warm arms came around him at once, pulling him closer and keeping him there, one hand instantly buried in his hair. Naruto smiled. Even in his sleep, Sasuke was making sure he was safe and warm. He put his own arms around the sleeping raven and relaxed into the hold Sasuke had on him. It was soothing, to be held this way.

"_I could easily spend each night of the rest of my life like this,"_ he thought drowsily. _"It's pretty perfect…"_

* * *

The next day dawned freezing and dark over their resort. The rain was relentless, and not a single ray of sunshine could break through the cloud cover. Although both had come to much the same conclusion the night before, neither Sasuke nor Naruto spoke a word on their feelings. They simply lounged around the room, reading books or picking at the food sent to them. It wasn't until much later that afternoon when Sasuke suggested they take a walk around,that Naruto decided to broach the subject of what he'd determined the night before. He waited until Sasuke was safely on the other side of the low table, looking at a map of the resort before he cleared his throat. Sasuke looked up at him, a brow quirked in curiosity.

"Um, Sasu… I was just, y'know, kinda wondering… I mean, do you… have you felt…" he trailed off hesitantly.

This suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea after all.

"Have I felt what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. He had been hoping that Naruto would be the one to initiate any conversation between them today. Truthfully, they'd not spoken a word since that morning when they'd woken up so entangled in each other it had taken a good few minutes to get free. Part of that was Sasuke's fault. He'd dragged it out, relishing in each touch of his skin against Naruto's.

Naruto had been doing the exact same thing, memorizing the feel of Sasuke's limbs entwined with his. Of skin touching skin. As quickly as it had come on however, his sudden bravery regarding his newly named feelings for Sasuke disappeared, and he mumbled some lame excuse about feeling lightheaded after soaking in the spring the night before. Sasuke stared at him incredulously for a moment before he flushed and nodded.

"It happens. Next time don't stay in so long," he muttered. Sasuke's own mind was in an uproar. He was sure he'd dreamt that Naruto had kissed him last night. An innocent press of the lips, but a kiss no less. Had there been a jutsu pull that he'd missed? Had he been so preoccupied, or asleep that he hadn't felt it? And come to think of it, wasn't it weird how awfully quiet the jutsu had been today? They'd been awake for almost the entire day and not a single pull or tug, no twinges or aches. Nothing at all. Sasuke frowned at the map on the table in front of him. Nothing made sense anymore.

Not his feelings, not the stupid jutsu and not the way that Naruto was staring at him right now. Was he somehow aware of his feelings towards him? Surely not even Naruto was that clued in, right?

"_This is getting ridiculous. I am an Uchiha. I am not a slave to my emotions! I am in control, I have control. I am in control. I am in love with Naruto, I want to kiss him right now…," _Sasuke froze, the map laying forgotten on the table. Naruto stared at him in concern.

"Sasu? Um, you okay over there?" He crawled over to the frozen raven and leant forwards, his hands resting on Sasuke's knees. When his face was barely an inch from the others he stopped, and peered into the seemingly unfathomable onyx eyes in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

Dark eyes widened suddenly, as though surprised, before narrowing again. Naruto barely had a chance to blink before Sasuke was pressing his lips against his. It was brief, fleeting, but it had happened.

And then Sasuke spoke, his voice soft and wavering with fear and emotion. It made Naruto's heart flutter in his chest, and almost stop when he managed to process the words that the raven had spoken.

"Naruto, I think… I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N - apologies for the delay in my update! I was busy moving house :(**

**So, to make up for it, you shall get part 2 of this chapter tomorrow night, and i will return to weekly updates after that. **

**thank you all for your continuing support, it means the world to me.**

**Ciao!**

**Ume. xx**


	9. This Fragile Glass We Walk Upon, Part 2

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~ Citrus content ~**

**CHAPTER EIGHT, PART TWO**

_**"**__**This Fragile Glass We Walk Upon, Watch As It Shatters "**_

"**Y**ou…y-you…huh?" Naruto suddenly found himself unable to form words as he gradually worked through what Sasuke had just said to him.

Sasuke was in _love _with him! Sasuke loved him!

Wait.

Sasuke was in love with him?

"Y-you can't be in l-l-love with me Sasuke! It's just, it's this stupid jutsu, and all the weird stuff that's all," his shoulders slumped, and his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper as he continued. "No-one loves me, Sasuke. Not like that. No-one can."

Deep onyx eyes were burning into his as Sasuke refused to break eye contact with him. Defeated by those eyes, Naruto lowered his head and let his blond bangs fall forward to cover his eyes. Scorching hot tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke, and he did his best to stop them from spilling out, but he couldn't stop the words.

It was all wrong.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to love him. Sasuke was supposed to fall in love with someone normal, and continue the Uchiha line, not fall in love with someone like _him_.

The _Demon_, the _filth_, the _scum_, the _shame_ and the _whore_ of Konoha wasn't supposed to find love. _It _was supposed to be alone forever. Miserable and alone. Just as nature intended.

He very calmly explained all this to Sasuke, making sure to carefully repeat everything he'd been taught. His voice was strong and steady as he told him what the violence and stupidity of the villagers had long since permanently inscribed into his very soul.

"I'm supposed to live and die sad and alone, Sasuke. That's just the way it's meant to be. The way it has to be. To atone for what I did when Kyuubi was loose. It was all my fault, you see. So you can't love me. No-one can, not really. No-one's allowed to love me. They said so. They always say so. I'm so sorry Sasuke."

He stood suddenly and swiftly and backed away from where a stunned Sasuke still sat. He moved his hand as though to touch his lips, and thought better of it. Without a second glance or thought, he took off, bursting through the doors of their room and disappearing into the freezing rain. Sasuke sat, his mouth open in his shock. Then he felt the jutsu react to Naruto's distance. The burning ball of agony around his heart seemed magnified this time, as though the further the blond shinobi was away from him, the more it seemed determined to kill him. Staggering to his feet and clutching his chest, trying desperately not to scream, he made his way clumsily to the door Naruto had burst through and gazed out into the pouring rain. He could barely see 3 feet in front of him. Naruto was clearly still outside of their ten feet however, as his chest ached and burned more and more with each passing moment. Gritting his teeth in anger and agony, he made his slow and steady way out of the room, and past the hot spring. Following his instincts, he leapt over the wall of the resort and shambled into the forest behind it. Straining his ears, he picked up a faint sound from further into the trees.

"_Damnit all to hell Naruto, I will kill you when I find you! This shit really hurts," _he thought angrily. Out loud he growled in frustration and followed the noise. What he found at the source of it, instantly quieted his anger, and soothed some of the agony in his chest.

* * *

Naruto had run blindly through the freezing rain until he found himself in a small dark cave. He'd crawled in and curled up into a ball on the dirt floor, not thinking, not caring, and doing his best to ignore the agonizing pain in his chest. He knew he needed Sasuke, but he couldn't face him. Not after what he'd said. Sasuke had told him honestly how he felt and Naruto had reacted with the one emotion that was most strongly engrained in him. He'd reacted with defeat. Though he'd spent most of his lonely life building his walls and shaping his mask, he'd been told for so long, and so often that he didn't deserve love or happiness that he truly believed it himself. He was a monster after all. And monsters don't get to live happily ever after. He gripped the fabric of his kimono above his heart. It was burning, but the pain he felt went deeper than the jutsu. His soul was in agony. His was a soul never destined to be alone, yet alone was what he'd always assumed he was destined to be.

Naruto was broken. He was broken and destroyed by a lifetime of abuse and neglect bestowed upon him by a village of idiots. A village of idiots who owed their continued peace to this broken man. He'd defended them, bled and killed for them, and they repaid him with violence and ignorance.

"_Kyuu? Oh Kyuubi, please, tell me you're there, I can't do this! I can't! I can't live like this anymore, I can't live without Sasuke but I can't be with him. They'd kill him and me for it! What…what am I supposed to do, Kyuu?" _

A deep and sad sigh sounded in his mind.

"_**Geeze kit. What have those monsters done to you? Naruto, your soul is not meant to be alone! And Sasuke is clearly the other half of it. I mean, the kid's been in love with you since you were both eight years old. I've been watching him, and he's always been watching you."**_

"_Watching me? Sasuke? You're wrong Kyuu! He was never watching me, he _hated _me! And I…I hated him… I think. I don't know now if I ever really hated him, but I know I didn't love him. And he was always too preoccupied with finding his brother to notice me as anything other than a hyperactive, no good, 'unpredictable' idiot. I'm always going to have to be that no good idiot. I _am_ an idiot."_

Kyuubi growled at that, long and loud in his mind.

"_**You are not an idiot Uzumaki Naruto. Do not ever think, for even one moment that you are. You've put up with, and got through more in your twenty years of life than anyone else has. You are not an idiot, kit." **_

Naruto let his mind fall silent, and he felt Kyuubi retreat. The old fox knew when he needed to be alone in his mind.

Naruto knew, on some level at least, that Kyuubi was right. He wasn't an idiot. In some circles he'd be considered a genius, on par with Shikamaru or Sasuke. But he knew his life, and he knew he had to play a part to stay alive. He'd always have to be the 'Number One Noisy and Unpredictable Ninja' from Konoha as long as he lived. Gaara would never be able to let him live peacefully in Suna. One jinchūriki, albeit former, was enough for those people. He sighed, deeply. Maybe he could run away? Or just give up and hand himself over to the Akatsuki? They'd gladly take him. But…No, then he'd lose Kyuubi, and he wasn't strong enough to live without the old fox. He'd become too much a friend, a parent almost, for Naruto to stand to lose him.

"Just what am I supposed to do?" His voice cracked and broke, and the burning tears that had been threatening to fall since Sasuke confessed to him, finally fell free. He let his heart break, as he tried to let go of the only person he'd ever truly loved, and who'd loved him back. Because he knew there was no way Sasuke could love him now. Not now that he'd heard the truth. Naruto knew he was supposed to be alone and miserable. He just wished it didn't have to hurt so damn much. He curled up tighter into his ball and let the sobs take him over. He didn't hear the footsteps outside, nor did he hear the frustrated sigh of an extremely irritated Uchiha. He heard only the sound of his breaking heart, and the tearing apart of his already lonely and damaged soul.

* * *

Itachi was annoyed. They'd been so close to breaking the jutsu, the pair of idiots! He'd disguised himself as a raven and hidden in a tree outside their room. He'd watched and listened as his little brother professed his love for the blond idiot in front of him, and heard the reaction said blond idiot had had. He was not amused at all.

"Naruto," he spoke harshly, and emphasized his words with a sharp kick to the ribs. "Sit up you pitiful excuse for a jinchūriki. Sit _up_!"

With his words clearly not having any effect at all on the pitiful sight in front of him, he crouched down beside him, and rested a hand on the violently shaking shoulder.

"Naruto, I know what you think. But you aren't supposed to be alone, and neither is Sasuke. I'm not going to hand you over to the Akatsuki because I know Sasuke would follow you. And I don't want that, for him or for you."

At this point Naruto managed to turn his head to meet the blood red eyes of the man crouched before him in the mud. He made no effort to stifle his sobs, nor to hold back the tears, but he did nod once. A tiny, minute nod of understanding of what Itachi was saying to him. Itachi watched the blue eyes carefully, continuing only when he saw the slitted pupil of the Kitsune appear for a moment. Someone at least was listening. Itachi had never been one to repeat himself unnecessarily.

"I made a deal, Naruto. With the Third, and again with Tsunade-sama. They needed eyes in the Akatsuki. She read the scrolls my father left behind, and knew of the planned rebellion against the Hokage. She reached out to me, and I agreed. I would remain within the ranks of the Akatsuki for as long as it was safe for me to do so. In return, she would look after Sasuke. Ensure that he was safe. And they did, to the best of their ability. He was never subjected to a life like yours. And for that I am grateful," he paused, and tightened the hand on Naruto's shoulder. An attempt at comfort. "Naruto, I am sorry. No person should ever have to live the way that you have. That's not living. That's simply existing."

Again, Naruto nodded. His tears were still falling thickly and freely, but he was regaining some control over the brutal sobs escaping him. Itachi shifted, and grabbed him suddenly by both shoulders, hauling him to a sitting position. He propped Naruto's unresisting form against the stone wall behind him, and sat back on his heels in front of him.

"Sasuke cares for you, more than I've ever seen him care for another person. And I know that you care for him too, else you wouldn't be here like this. I cast this jutsu on the pair of you to show you that it doesn't matter who you love. As long as you're together. When you took him back to Konoha, after that mess with Orochimaru was done with, you became a bit of a hero to me Naruto. All I'd wanted for so long was for Sasuke to return home. And because of you, and your words to him, he did. I won't lift the jutsu, it's up to the two of you to break it. And you're close. You're so close, Naruto." Itachi cocked his head sideways a little, as though examining the broken man in front of him.

"Naruto, take care of my little brother. It won't be long until I can come home," his voice was low, and raspy with emotion. "Please look after Sasuke. He needs you."

His eyes flashed a brilliant red, and with a puff of smoke, he was gone. Naruto could barely grasp what had just happened, though he knew that Kyuubi had been paying careful attention and would tell him later. He let himself sink into his depression anew.

He was so worthless. He didn't deserve someone like Sasuke. He didn't deserve a friend like Ino, either. He'd have to tell her to stay away when he got home. He didn't want her to be tainted. She was so beautiful, inside and out. He let out another sob. He missed his best friend. More than anything at that moment, he wanted her. Wanted her to hold him and tell him it would all be okay. He wanted to hear her say she loved him, and touch her forehead to his.

He wanted Sasuke.

He wanted Sasuke to hold him, to tell him it was all going to be okay. He wanted Sasuke to kiss him, and to tell him non-stop forever, that he loved him.

But he didn't deserve it. He deserved this dark, dank little cave and to be alone in his pain. This was what he deserved. This was his life.

* * *

Sasuke arrived moments after Itachi disappeared. The constant stream of angry hissing he'd kept up under his breath as he'd walked instantly evaporated along with the agony in his chest when he saw Naruto, bunched up against the wall of some dank little cave, his broken sobbing the only sound audible over the never ending rain outside. Ignoring the muddy floor and the fact it was below freezing in the cave, he crawled in and grabbed Naruto into his arms. The blond resisted, but Sasuke was insistent.

"Damnit all Naruto! Don't fight me! It's freezing bloody cold and damp in here, you're going to get sick, usuratonkachi," he seethed. When he had a firm grip on the shaking shinobi, he teleported them back to the resort, and walked slowly through the entrance, ignoring the stares they were receiving. As he walked past the check-in counter, he paused and informed the girl there they would require a new door in their room. She nodded, dazed, and he continued on his way, half supporting half dragging Naruto with him.

When they were in their room, and alone, Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the floor. His chest was aching, and his heart was hurting. He'd told Naruto how he'd felt and he'd rejected him. He knew it was because of the way Naruto had lived his life, and the things that the villagers had told him for so long, but it still hurt. But he was an Uchiha. And what he wanted, he got.

And he wanted Naruto. He wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life.

So, he fetched two warm towels, and two new thick kimono's and dragged Naruto off the floor and out to the spring. He stripped him, and pushed him into the hot water, and quickly followed suit. He knew it was dirty not to wash before they got in, but he needed the warmth and so did Naruto. He briskly scrubbed himself warm and clean, and did the same to the shell-shocked blond. He pulled Naruto out of the spring, and into the shelter of their room, rubbing him dry and quickly dressing him in the new kimono before attending to himself. When he was dry and dressed, he sat Naruto down on the futons, and knelt behind him to dry his hair.

"I don't want you to get sick, Naruto. So sit still and let me dry it off, okay?" A tiny nod from the blond. "Good. Then we're going to talk."

He worked carefully but swiftly and had Naruto's sunshine hair dry in minutes. He haphazardly rubbed a towel through his own, not caring if it was dry. He moved to kneel in front of Naruto, who still had his head hung, and his eyes on the blankets in front of him. He had his hands resting idly in his lap and his eyes were red and swollen. To Sasuke, he looked broken and utterly defeated. He hated it. Naruto was sunshine, and cheerfulness and shiny happy things all contained in one person. He was not this broken and beaten man sitting in front of him.

"Naruto, I told you that I've fallen in love with you. And you… didn't exactly react how I was hoping you would," Sasuke could feel his voice start to shake, his infamous Uchiha control beginning to waver. "You scared me, to be honest. I thought you'd run off to do something stupid. I know I'm not Ino," Naruto looked up at him now, blue eyes shimmering with tears, "but you can talk to me. I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I just wanted to tell you how I felt because…b-because I thought maybe you felt the same way too…" his voice trailed off, and now it was Sasuke's turn to hang his head and let his hair hide his eyes. "I know what they've always said to you Naruto, but it's not true. No-one's ever supposed to be alone." He spoke quietly, afraid of spooking the shaken blond. "Naruto, I honestly think I'm in love with you. But if you don't think you can love me back, that's fine. I just… I just want to be close to you."

"_The embroidery on this blanket is really impressive…"_ Sasuke was deliberately not letting his thoughts linger on what he'd just said. It had truly hurt him to say it. He knew that he loved Naruto. There was absolutely no doubt at all in his mind about it. Naruto was the missing half of his soul.

"Sa-Sasuke…" the voice was low, and husky from the brutal sobbing. "I…I don't… I don't know what to do…" Sasuke looked up from the blankets and met Naruto's startlingly clear cerulean eyes dead on.

"Naruto, you need to be honest with me right now. Do you love me?"

"I…," the husky voice trailed off, while Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke could feel his eyes widen in shock as he absorbed Naruto's softly spoken words, at the same time as something burst into flame in his stomach.

"You love me?" A nod from the blond. "You love me?" Another nod. Sasuke couldn't help the massive grin that split his normally impassive face. He felt the grin widen when a tiny flicker of apprehension crossed Naruto's face. He must look like a maniac to merit that!

"Sasu-" He barely had time to get half of the ravens name past his lips before they were being smothered with said raven's own lips. Sasuke had launched himself across the tiny gap between them and was now laying on top of Naruto, eyes closed, pressing his mouth against his as though his life depended on it. Naruto pressed back and closed his eyes, feeling the urgency behind it and desperately needing to know he wasn't alone in his emotions.

Sasuke loved him, and he loved Sasuke.

And he needed him.

He let his hands roam, and gripped the narrow waist above his tightly, digging his hands into Sasuke's hips. He shifted slightly and opened his legs, letting the shorter man lay between them. Sasuke reacted as though someone had shocked him with electricity. A huge shudder ran down his spine at the contact with Naruto and he barely managed to stifle a moan in his throat. He moved his own hands, one winding its way through the shiny hair at the back of Naruto's head, his favourite place to hold the blond, and the other moving to rest on the broad tanned chest he was laying on. He spread his fingers out and moved the kimono apart, urgently seeking contact with Naruto's skin. He was on fire, and so was Naruto. He opened his mouth a little, and let the tip of his tongue move to lightly trace Naruto's bottom lip.

Oh dear sweet Kami, he was _burning_. And whatever Sasuke was doing with his tongue was beyond heaven. Naruto gasped a little when he felt that burning line traced along his bottom lip and Sasuke took advantage of the suddenly open mouth below him. He slipped his tongue in and used it to trace Naruto's. The feeling of Sasuke's tongue moving against his own was too much for Naruto. The grip he had on Sasuke's hips tightened again, and he pulled them harshly down towards his own. He felt something rub against him, and Sasuke let out the most delicious sounding moan when it did.

Sasuke broke off their kiss to rest his head against the bare, burning part of Naruto's chest and opened his eyes. His heart was pounding, and he was breathing heavily and he could hear Naruto's heart thumping just as hard. Naruto moved his hips slightly, and Sasuke felt himself rubbed against him again. Another small, frustrated groan made its way through his lips and he pressed back. This time it was Naruto who groaned. They were testing the waters of this new, physical part of their relationship and neither was willing to surrender control.

"Naruto, I think… I think we should stop," Sasuke spoke quietly, his voice deep and rough with lust. He felt rather than saw the nod that Naruto gave in agreement.

"Y-yeah. I don't think I'm ready…y'know…" he trailed off, and it was Sasuke's turn to nod.

"Hn. Me either," he whispered. They separated, a little awkwardly and sat beside one another on the futons. Naruto reached a hand out and took hold of Sasuke's, threading their fingers together.

"I might not be ready for that, but I'm not ready to stop touching you just yet," he whispered back. It felt as though if they spoke normally it would break whatever spell they were under. Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"I'm not ready to stop either, Naruto," he drew a breath, and let it out in a rush before continuing. "But where does this leave us now? What do we do?"

Naruto leant against him, resting all of his weight on Sasuke's smaller frame, and sighed.

"We enjoy our break, Sasu. Because when it's over, life's gonna be real hard for us. I honestly don't know what's gonna happen." His voice sounded tired, and sad even to him. "But I do know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. And I think that's gotta be worth somethin' in the long run."

Sasuke smiled again, a small honest smile. He pressed his head against the blond one on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Naruto, I-"

A quiet knocking on the door startled them apart, and Sasuke was barely able to compose himself enough to say "Enter" to whoever had been knocking.

A young girl bowed her way into the room, dinner trays in her hands and a man with a new paper door behind her. The man bowed, and calmly walked through the room, taking the old door off and replacing it with the new one, as though it were something he did every day.

Sasuke supposed it probably was. They bowed again as they exited, and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Well, teme, may as well eat while it's hot, eh? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" he settled in on one side of the low table in front of a tray and clapped his hands in thanks before digging in.

With a simple sentence and gesture, familiarity had been restored between them, and any lingering awkwardness disappeared. They sat and ate their meal in companionable silence, sharing the occasional glance or smile.

When the meal was done, they sat side by side on the verandah in front of their room and watched the rain. It was long dark when Naruto yawned.

"Bed time, dobe," Sasuke smiled. Naruto could only nod. He was exhausted.

They made their way around the room together, hands entwined as Sasuke extinguished the lights and turned back the blankets. Without a word, Naruto pulled Sasuke to rest on his chest, wrapping both his arms firmly around him. Sasuke responded in equal silence, simply resting against him, one hand braced on his chest, the other gripping the kimono fabric near his waist.

They exchanged no words, they didn't need to. Sasuke simply pressed his lips against the bare skin showing through Naruto's kimono and closed his eyes. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's hair and closed his own eyes.

There are moments in life, where things are just perfect.

And to the pair entwined under the blankets, listening to the other breathe and relishing in the knowledge that they were loved, this moment was perfect.

* * *

**A/N - sorry it's late . I couldn't upload for some reason :( well, i hope this is a satisfying chapter.**

**next update will be next week :)  
please leave me a review if i've earned it, you guys are all so very, very awesome **

**Ume xx**


	10. If I Surrender

**-WIND-**

**Alas, Naruto and his friends are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**" **__**If I Surrender "**_

**T**he rain was getting heavier, and even on the border of Suna, it was bloody cold at night.

Kisame _hated _the cold. The fact that he was currently stuck in it with Deidara of all people for company was doing very little to improve his already foul mood. Itachi had left them, with a very quietly spoken order to remain exactly where they were, he had a personal matter to attend to. And nobody who wanted to see the sunrise tomorrow ignored the Uchiha when he spoke in that tone.

But Kisame wasn't scared of Itachi. And _hell_ if he was staying alone with Deidara! If he had to hear that blond twit say "Un" or whine about how Itachi had obviously stolen his favourite nail polish one more time, he was going to pull his tongue out. Starting with the ones in his hands. So he'd snuck off after Itachi, determined to find out what he was up to. He'd followed him for an hour or more through a forest to a hotspring, where the Uchiha transformed into a large raven and simply sat and watched from a tree. He'd heard a loud crashing sound, and then of all people, the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki came leaping over the fence.

"_Well, well, well. Isn't this just _convenient_,"_ he thought maliciously. He was loyal to Itachi, completely and absolutely, but that abomination was important to Pein-sama. And Pein-sama was the boss. He stayed back and watched as the Jinchūriki took off at top speed into the forest, and Itachi straight after him. He was just about to move himself when the youngest Uchiha leapt over the fence, and took off in the direction that the blond shinobi and Itachi had run just moments before.

"_Ah. He'd following up on that binding jutsu. Must be time for the next stage!" _Kisame chuckled to himself as he shouldered his weapon and made his way back to Deidara.

The next stage was the fun part.

Killing the jinchūriki and taking the fox.

* * *

Deidara was bored.

Bored, bored, bored, _bored_ un. There's only so many times you can brush your own hair while its pouring rain. He couldn't practice his art because it was so wet, and he just _knew _Itachi had taken his favourite nail polish, so he couldn't even fix this chips in that, un!

That is, he was bored until Kisame came back and told him all about who was staying in the hot springs nearby.

A chance to impress Pein-sama and Itachi!

There's no way he was passing that up! Itachi may have been his rival at first, but he held nothing but respect and admiration for the incredibly indifferent man. He wondered why that was.

They waited until Itachi came back and told them they'd be spending the night at a nearby hot spring as his brother was there, and they were to follow him but stay out of sight.

Deidara snuck a glance at Kisame, and tiny nod was shared. They made their way to the resort behind Itachi, their cloaks pulled tight against the rain, and hats down as requested. Itachi took his own room across from them, and without a word to either closed the door and disappeared.

Deidara followed Kisame into the room they were sharing and quickly shed his saturated cloak.

"Ne, Kisame. When do we do it, un? When do we take him?" he asked eagerly. Kisame looked at him and scowled.

"When Itachi's asleep, you blithering idiot! Now hush! You know how good his hearing is," he whispered back vehemently. Deidara nodded and sat on the bed to wait.

"I can't wait to unleash my newest masterpiece," he said under his breath, "True art…is an explosion."

* * *

Naruto woke suddenly. He lay there still as stone and listened. He heard Sasuke's quiet rhythmic breathing that told him he was still asleep. He could hear the rain as it pounded on the roof. He could hear the sound of footsteps in the hall. But had woken him had been a _feeling_. The feeling of being watched. He sat up carefully, mindful of the slumbering man now sprawled across him. He shifted Sasuke slightly so his head was resting on the pillow instead of his chest, and moved with all the shinobi grace he possessed. As he stood and glanced around him, a tiny sounding explosion from behind had him whirling on his feet. He barely had time to cry out before he was unconscious and being carried from the room.

Sasuke heard the strange noise and the broken cry and sat bolt upright in bed. He saw only the flicker of a long black cloak and Naruto's blond hair as he was spirited away.

"Naru-Naruto!" he cried out. A moment later, his chest was on fire for the second time that evening. He yelled out in agony as he fell forward to his knees, and clutched at his heart. He could faintly hear Naruto's agonized screaming as he was carried further and further away from Sasuke. He was screaming Sasuke's name.

* * *

Itachi woke to the sound of a muffled, broken cry coming from the room beside his. He listened carefully and heard the telltale sound of someone being knocked out with Deidara's newest 'masterpiece', and two pairs of feet carrying a third. A split second later he heard his little brother cry out for Naruto, and then the anguish in the screams that followed.

"_Those absolute idiots!"_ he seethed. Those two were ruining his plans by trying to impress him and Pein!

"Idiots, imbeciles, morons," he muttered to himself as he ran to his brother. Without hesitation he burst through the door to their room and rushed to the pile of bedding where Sasuke was kneeling. He was making a constant keening noise that Itachi recognized as pain.

"Little brother," he reached out and shook his shoulder. Tear filled onyx eyes met his own blood-red ones.

"A-aniki?" Itachi nodded.

"Come now, Sasuke, we must rescue Naruto from the idiots." Sasuke's blank stare was frustrating him. "Sasuke, please. If you want the Naruto you know back you must snap out of it and follow me," he pleaded. "Please, you must trust me. This has all come too far to be undone now."

A small nod of comprehension from Sasuke was enough for Itachi. He grabbed his younger brother by the arm and yanked him to his feet, before slinging him over his shoulder.

"This is faster," he muttered. Again, a small nod. Itachi took off, focusing his chakra through his legs to enhance his already extraordinary speed. The idiots had a lead on him though, and this was causing him to worry. Naruto was not strong enough to live through the extraction process, and he knew he needed to be present for it to work.

"_Idiots!_" he growled.

* * *

It was cold, and damp. Naruto couldn't suppress the massive shivers that were constantly wracking his body. He was soaked right through, his thin sleeping yukata clinging to him and half transparent. He tried to shift himself and curl up for warmth, but found he was restrained and couldn't move. His hands were bound somewhere above his head and his chest was a burning ball of agony, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He clearly had other things to worry about.

"There's nowhere for you to go, my little jinchūriki," a cold voice spoke from the darkness. "And there is no-one coming save you. You're all mine, now." A sinister chuckle followed this depressing statement. Naruto however refused to be drawn in.

"Keh! You have no idea who you're dealing with, bastard! Just you wait, I'll be free in no time and I'll make you sorry, believe it! Uzumaki Naruto never backs down!" With a single breath, his mask of stupidity and his 'never back down' attitude were firmly back in place for the first time in what felt like forever. He'd grown so quickly accustomed to simply being himself around Sasuke that he'd almost forgotten how to wear it. It saddened him a little to realize how easy it was to slip back behind it.

"You truly have no idea where you are, do you, my little monster," the voice spoke again. Naruto glared in the direction it was coming from. Why the hell was so it so damned familiar?

"Like it matters anyway!" he yelled. "I ain't stayin' so who gives a shit where I am?" The same low, somewhat scary chuckle sounded again. A single flame sprung into life, illuminating the tiny cell Naruto was in. He looked around quickly, and realized he was suspended by his wrists, shackled and chained like a dog to the wall behind him. An angry growl tore itself free from his throat. The flame moved closer, and Naruto could make out who was holding it.

"P-Pein!" he gasped. "No! That ain't possible! Sasuke and I… w-we killed you!" Another low laugh echoed through the small room.

"No, my dearest Naruto-kun. What you and the idiot Uchiha 'killed' was simply a puppet. Sasori did such a good job, don't you think? It was truly his greatest work. I had to reward him quite well," he snickered. "I actually praised him!"

Naruto shuddered. The actual joy in Pein's voice was disturbing. He flinched as the tiny cell was suddenly thrown into full relief. The sudden onslaught of light hurt his eyes as they struggled to readjust.

"Pein-sama," there was no mistaking that voice. Naruto scowled as the owner stepped into the already crowded feeling cell. "I see you received our gift to you, un!"

"Deidara," Naruto growled. The blond looked over at him and grinned.

"Naru-_chan_! So glad you're comfortable!" The chained blond narrowed his blue eyes in dislike at the one leering at him. Deidara's own blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Ne, Naru-_chan_, aren't you so super excited to be here with us, un! We're going to have so much fun soon!"

Pein smirked and pushed his way past Deidara, to stand directly in front of Naruto. He reached out slowly and gripped the blonds chin firmly, tilting his head so their eyes were forced to meet. Naruto stared into Pein's strange eyes unwaveringly and without blinking. There was no way he'd be intimidated by him.

"Naruto," Pein suddenly dropping any honorific was enough to hold Naruto's attention. Pein's smirk widened as he took in the defiant glint in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh Naruto, the fun we're going to have now. I hope you've said your farewells to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You see, he's going to be joining all his friends now. So you, pitiful Jinchūriki will diminish. The power you've been enjoying from the Nine-Tails has changed you, physically on the inside, and the outside. Not to mention the enormous chakra reserves. All that is going to change, and you little Naruto, will be less of an excuse for a ninja then you are now," he finished viciously. "There will truly be no place for you in this world. Do you really think that they will make someone with no chakra and no Shinobi skills Hokage? So while you're saying good-bye to the Fox, you can also say goodbye to your pathetic dreams. You'll be nothing," his smirk shifted into a small smile, full of vindictive intent.

"However, there is one place you could stay," he gently moved his grip on Naruto's chin, letting his thin pale fingers slide over his tanned cheek and spread into his hair. "You could stay here with us," he murmured. "The Akatsuki can train you, make you strong again. We can protect you and you will be powerful."

Naruto let the smooth words wash over him. They were going to tear the Kyuubi from him.

Take the only thing in the world that loved him.

Except… that wasn't true now. Sasuke loved him. But Sasuke hadn't been through what he and Kyuubi had been through together. Throughout Pein's speech he'd heard a constant low growling echoing around in his head. He closed his eyes and retreated into his mind.

"_Kyuu? Did you hear-?" _

"**Of course I heard! These bastards think they can take me!" **A feral snarl tore through Naruto's mind, making the blond actually flinch. Kyuubi was angrier than Naruto had seen him in years. He couldn't hold form at all. He was a swirling, vibrating mass of blood-red chakra, surrounding Naruto and covering him from top to bottom.

"_**LET THEM TRY!"**_

The roar came from Nartuo's chest, giving Kyuubi's words a place in the outside world.

Pein's eyes widened in interest.

"Oho… seems like I struck a nerve there, hm?" Another quiet chuckle. Naruto could barely hear over the sounds he was making. Low growls and snarls were forcing their way out of him. He could vaguely make out the sound of Deidara's higher laughter mixing with Pein's low laugh. The rumble of the growls was drawing his attention to the fact that his chest was still burning from the jutsu.

He needed Sasuke.

* * *

"Aniki," Sasuke gasped. "Aniki, please, lift the jutsu! Th-this is killing me!"

Itachi shook his head, and adjusted his grip on his little brother, hoisting him further up on his shoulder.

"Then please, put me down! Let me end it myself!" Again Itachi simply shook his head.

"No little brother. You and Naruto are too important," he spoke quietly, knowing that Sasuke would be able to hear him over the sound of the wind rushing past them as they ran.

"Important? Aniki, _why_?" Silence was the only response Sasuke received. He sighed, wincing as it became a groan of pain. Itachi tensed underneath him, and increased his speed.

"Hold on, Sasuke. We're almost there," he murmured, avoiding the question. "You can make it."

He concentrated all his energy on the path ahead, and felt relief flood him when he caught sight of their latest hideout come into view.

"We're here." He could barely feel the faint nod that his little brother weakly gave in response. "Sasuke, hold on. Just a minute more."

Sasuke could scarcely hear his brother anymore. His chest was going to kill him, he was certain of it. He knew if he opened his eyes, he'd be able to see the flames as they consumed him from the inside out.

"Naru…to…" It hurt him to speak, to breathe, even to _think_. His body was nothing but agony. He had never experienced pain like it. Nothing he'd gone through with Orochimaru, or anything after could compare. It was killing him, so slowly and so painfully. He could feel himself slowly starting to shut down as the fire raged out of control in his chest. He could feel as the chakra pathways around his heart, the ones that were connected to Naruto's by the jutsu they were under, as they started to constrict and close. His control was slipping. His eyes began to tingle and burn in a familiar way, and he screwed them shut tightly.

"Itachi… m-my Sharingan…I ca-can't shut it…off…"

He felt Itachi's nod.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Just keep your eyes closed, he's only a few seconds away."

* * *

It was warm. Naruto realized he must be somewhere different if it was warm now. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on his back in a small clearing, surrounded by the most beautiful Sakura trees in full bloom. The breeze was soft and gentle and the sun beating down on him was warm and comforting. He held a hand above his face and examined it carefully. The Uchiha family crest was etched into his palm. He sighed.

He was dead. Obviously. At least heaven was nice. And he had a reminder of Sasuke. He wondered if Sasuke was dead too. And Kyuubi. The Akatsuki must've taken Kyuubi and killed him in the process. Or maybe the jutsu binding him to Sasuke had killed him before they could get to the fox. He liked that alternative much more. He sighed again. Heaven was kinda boring when it was just you.

"Naruto…" Huh. Sasuke's voice?

"NARUTO! Open your eyes you stubborn jackass!" Yep. Sasuke's voice.

He blinked. And blinked again. His tiny cell swam into focus. Sasuke was leaning over him, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Sasu," Naruto breathed. "What're you doin' here, teme?" Sasuke smirked at him, but Naruto could see the pain in his eyes.

"Rescuing you, what else." A warm pale hand cupped his cheek, and he instinctively turned into it. "C'mon dobe, we've gotta go!"

Naruto nodded dumbly as Sasuke quickly took care of the chains that bound him.

"These guys really weren't messing around here, Naruto. These chains are inscribed with suppression seals designed for the Kyuubi!" Sasuke couldn't help the faint tone of admiration that clouded his voice. To go to so much effort as to inscribe each individual link of a length of chain like this was remarkable. Especially considering that each link would have been etched by hand.

"_No jutsu did this, this was all by hand. Yet I could break it so easily. If Naruto's chakra was his own, he'd have been able to simply break them as I did." _Sasuke contemplated what he knew. Naruto had told him when they'd been walking back to Konoha together that Kyuubi's chakra had long since invaded his own. He had no idea anymore where his own chakra started or ended.

"Sasuke, come. We must leave _now_," Itachi's voice broke into his reverie, and he jerked his head in acknowledgement.

Sasuke slipped one arm around Naruto's waist and half supported, half dragged the semi-conscious blond from the filthy cell. They made their way through a series of twisting black corridors until they reached a small door.

"Through here," Itachi pointed. Sasuke followed his finger and opened the door, adjusting his grip on Naruto so the shinobi wouldn't fall. He'd lost consciousness a few minutes beforehand. Whatever strange genjutsu they'd had him under, it had been effective. Naruto had mumbled something about the smell of Sakura blossoms and spring, then all the life seemed to just drain from him. Sasuke could hear Itachi right behind them, and quickened his own pace. Their perfect escape was stopped by a barrier. An invisible barrier that sent electric shocks through Sasuke's entire body.

"What the fu-" his angry exclamation was cut off by a deep chuckle behind him.

"Tut tut, language little Uchiha," the voice taunted. "I'm sure big bro doesn't talk like that!"

Sasuke spun as quickly as he could without relinquishing his hold on Naruto. Standing beside an apologetic looking Itachi was Kisame.

"You," he breathed. "Aniki… you're betraying me _again_?" Itachi averted his eyes and didn't respond. Kisame laughed.

"My, my. Aren't we sensitive? But," he grinned. "That ain't the point, is it? We want our jinchūriki back now. He's ours. Go get your own." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and let his Sharingan seep through.

"Back off, you shark-loser. Naruto's _mine_." Itachi looked at Sasuke, his own Sharingan spinning lazily.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. But this has to happen." Itachi's eyes changed, and his Mangekyou Sharingan whirled into action.

"Aniki… Itachi, please…" Sasuke's whispered pleas fell on seemingly deaf ears.

"_Tsukuyomi."_

* * *

Kisame looked down at the younger Uchiha's prone form and scoffed.

"Don't think you went a bit overboard Itachi?" He glanced at the man who was still staring at his brother.

"Move Naruto, Kisame. We have only moments," he ordered in a low voice. "Take him to the chamber. Pein is waiting."

With a nod, Kisame crouched down and swept Naruto up into his arms. A final look of almost pity at Sasuke and he was gone.

Itachi sighed and left Sasuke where he had fallen. The _tsukuyomi _had ended, but Sasuke would be unconscious for a while. Hopefully by the time he woke, it would all be over. Then he could take Naruto home and live happily.

If Naruto survived the extraction.

* * *

"_Ugh… my head…"_ Naruto's first thought when he opened his eyes slowly was how much his head felt fit to explode. The second thought that flashed through was that he was well and truly in a world of trouble. He was strapped down onto a table with Akatsuki all around him, and he could feel the familiar burn back in his chest. He panicked and tried to free himself, but found he was completely paralyzed. His eyes moving wildly, he caught Itachi's and tried to get his message through to him.

"_Help me Itachi! Aren't you on our side?"_ His blue eyes were wide with fear and pleading.

Itachi gave him the tiniest nod, as though he were both acknowledging and apologizing simultaneously.

"I'm so glad you're awake, little Naruto! Time to say your goodbyes to the fox though," Pein's face swam into view above his own as he spoke. He leant down suddenly and rested his lips next to Naruto's ear.

"I hope you survive this, little Naru. I've a cloak here with your name on it."

He pulled back and clapped his hands together.

"Begin!"

* * *

Sasuke woke, cold and alone with the fire in his chest back. He staggered to his feet as memories of what had happened flashed through his mind. Itachi had controlled the tsukuyomi perfectly, and told Sasuke exactly where to go and what to do when he woke.

He ran faster than he ever had in his life towards the huge stone chamber. He could feel the waves of chakra pulsing and hear Naruto's screaming. Those screams were tearing at his own soul. The pain and suffering in each scream was more agonizing to Sasuke than the pain from the jutsu. He focused on the pain near his heart, using it to anchor himself.

Then, suddenly, it was gone. His heart beat once, and it was gone.

_"NO!"_

* * *

Pein stopped his chakra and looked down at the table, the rest of the Akatsuki gathered mirroring him.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the young man strapped down, before reaching under the table and pulling out a new Akatsuki cloak. He held it in his arms as he watched Naruto intently, as though waiting for something.

Naruto had stopped his screaming, and his normally tanned face had gone pale. He was changing before their very eyes. His brilliant blue eyes opened wide as they flashed blood-red, the pupil slit and feline before disappearing, his eyelids fluttering closed. Muscles shrunk, becoming smaller but more defined. His whisker scars on his cheeks slowly faded away, leaving smooth unblemished skin behind. His 5'7 frame shimmered and changed, leaving behind one who was 5'4 at most. He gave a sudden harsh gasp and went still.

Pein reached out and placed a hand over his heart. It was still. He frowned deeply, and with a flourish settled the cloak over the still form on the table.

"He died. How disappointing," he glanced around the room until he caught Itachi's eye.

"Did we get the Kyuubi?" Itachi shook his head.

"No, Pein-sama. I have no idea what has happened. Naruto has become as he should have been without the presence of the fox, yet it is not here," he spoke quietly and calmly, praying that his brother was still unconscious. This part of his plan was the most dangerous, for him and for Naruto.

Pein nodded, and swept out of the chamber, calling back over his shoulder.

"Get him out of here, and _find that fox!_"

Itachi nodded and gathered Naruto's still body into his arms as he too made his way from the chamber.

* * *

"_He died." _

Sasuke's world suddenly stopped turning. His own heart thudded painfully in his chest, as though reminding him with each excruciating thump that he was still alive, and now more than ever before, he was truly alone.

Naruto was dead.

The only person who'd ever loved Sasuke for who he was. The person who had seen him at his worst, his lowest and brought him back time and again. Who had chased Sasuke for years, trained with a Sage just to become strong enough to bring him home.

Who held him and made everything simple. Who kissed him and made Sasuke feel as though he could conquer the world.

Naruto was the sun. And now he was gone, all Sasuke could see was black. He slumped to the ground and sat, stunned.

He was still slumped there, hands resting palm-up and lax, his legs sprawled in front of him when Itachi walked past, a bundled up something under an Akatsuki cloak in his arms. He glanced at his brother and kicked him harshly in the side.

"Sasuke, come we must go now," he spoke quietly and urgently. "_Now Sasuke!_ Before they understand what I have done! We have only minutes!"

Sasuke nodded dumbly and followed his brother blindly as they ran through the base once again, this time not stopping until they had made it clear. Itachi set a cracking pace in the direction of Konoha, and Sasuke struggled to keep up. They ran for what felt like hours, never stopping, never slowing. When they did stop, it was sudden and Sasuke almost lost his balance. He'd been running and crying non-stop for hours, and his eyes were painful from the harsh wind and the tears.

Itachi beckoned him to his side. Not wanting to touch the bundle in his arms, Sasuke simply held his brothers sleeve and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar sensation of teleportation and opened his eyes in the Hokage's tower. He looked up at his brother, feeling empty and numb. He'd failed Itachi, and he'd failed Naruto. Itachi stalked forward, the ANBU at the doors simply stepping aside. He walked up to Tsunade's desk, a stunned Sasuke close behind, and placed his bundle on top of her papers.

"He died. But he retained the Kyuubi. Connect with it, and you may be able to bring him back. It has only been a few hours. There is a chance, Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded, her hands already moving the fabric of the cloak to expose Naruto's body. She and Sasuke gasped, almost in unison as they took in the changed form. Tsunade simply closed her eyes and concentrated. Sasuke stared, unseeing at the Hokage as she worked. His blank eyes slid to Itachi, who was standing beside the Hokage, lending his chakra to her.

"_Naruto's dead."_ The only thought swirling through his mind seemed stuck on an infinite loop. He snorted suddenly. It was ridiculous. Naruto was _dead_ and they were acting as though they could bring him back.

"He…he's dead," he choked out suddenly. Itachi and Tsunade ignored him, concentrating completely on the flow of their chakra into Naruto's still, pale body.

"I love him… and now... he's dead."

* * *

**A/N - there we go. i hope it didn't jump around too much for you all to follow, but when i was writing it, this is how i planned it. the next chapter will be out soon, so don't worry! Thank you all so, so much for your reviews and support! it makes me so inspired to keep writing! please keep leaving me reviews if i've earned them!**

**Big thankyou hugs to each and every one of you! **

**-Ume. xx**


End file.
